The Unholy Alliance
by ELFINA01
Summary: Private investigator Noreign SeaCrest awakens with amnesia. To discover her son Aden who was human was brutally murdered. The same night when someone had made an attempt on her existence. Everything Noreign ever knew about her life was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

The Unholy Alliance

Chapter 1

In Darkness

He had not seen her in over twenty three years and yet the large package was from their son Aden. He was only five when he left, but Leathan often wrote to him and even called. Noreign had always permitted the close contact between father and son. Never once had she interfered in their relationship allowing it to grow and blossom.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Aden continued to grow until time and distance became to painful for Leathan to remain in the shadows and no longer be apart of their lives. Until one day he completely lost contact with them. Leathan packed up and moved from New Mexico and traveled to various states.

Always trying to out run their memory, but never staying in one place long enough to settle down. He would often check in on Noreign and Aden keeping his presences hidden in the shadows. Keeping his distance, fearful of hurting either one of them again until finally he was nothing more than a fading memory. The echoed memory of that night haunted him as Leathan relived every detail night after night. Always in his thoughts and in his dreams.

The blood sliding slowly over her neck and dripping unto her shoulders as his fangs bit deep into the vulnerable cords that the fragile skin tried to cover. Noreign heart was thumping wildly in her chest, slamming rapidly against her rib cage. The quicken intake of air through her parted lips stopping short at the back of her throat rushed out in a gasp.

" Leathan no." Noreign screamed at him as she struggled to get free of him. Noreign fought using her body that had became traitor to her swing her fist hit wildly into the air. Striking any part of his body that she could. The back of Leathan's head, his shoulders she even tried to squirm out from under him. Leathan threaded his fingers through hers and pinned her hands above her head.

He was caught in the grips of the blood-lust. With every pulsating beat of her heart. He saw images of her life, the moment of her birth, people who shaped and molded her childhood. The young care free teenage years lost on yesterday. The birth of Aden and the beginning stages of his life .

Her essence flowed through him, filling and sedating his thirst she was more potent than any drug. She overwhelmed his senses as his mind rush from the roar. The last image of five year old Aden with his chestnut curls that framed his face and his deep rich chocolate eyes.

Filtered into Leathan's vision snapping him back into reality.. He had taken to much blood, he hadn't stopped himself in time Noreign's heart was proof as it was failing. The irregular patterns slowed to faint beats that seemed so few to sustain life. That was the night when he had killed Noreign Seacrest and Aden had almost became an orphan.

Leathan stared at the box with apprehension reflecting on his troubled gaze his hands shook as he began opening the package. Folding the cardboard sides back as though he was opening something delicate and fragile.

Peering inside laying taped to the center was a silver shinny disc apparently Aden had wanted him to watch the disc first. As Leathan removed the shinny disk he carefully study it before laying it down on the dinning room table. Before letting his gaze fall back to the remaining contents of the box.

Leathan noticed stack neatly and bound by string and rubber bands was large stacks of envelopes addressed to him among journals. Letters that had been written in Aden's hand over the years and family photos. Carefully lined in rows was numerous pictures and in the center laying on it's side was a gold and silver tone frame.

As Leathan pulled the frame from it's captivity Leathan studied the smiling faces before him. Noreign had taken him by surprise and at the same time filled Leathan with anger and regret. Her beauty had not wavered over the years, the soft gentle curls from her bangs lightly grazed her eyes. The chestnut brown stands of hair full of body hung past her shoulders in a sweeping motion that softened her facial features.

Pride shone in her emerald green eyes as her arms intertwine around Aden's neck. Noreign's features was reflected in Aden he had his mother's smile and the same coloring of hair and eyes, he was a spitting image of her. Rubbing his thumb over the smooth glass. Leathan remembered a time when the three of them had been a family, as a sad smile crossed over his mouth, Leathan felt more of a stranger now.

Placing the frame down he picked up the shinny silver disc and walked over to his living room and flick on the large plasma screen television. Pressing play to the DVD remote and settled himself on the coach. A couple of seconds passed by when Aden appeared.

"Hi dad long time since I last saw you. There is so much that I want to catch you up on." Aden stood in front of the television screen he walked over to his chair and sat down. "I'm worried about mom. She is closing off again pushing everyone away,"

Looking down at his hands his voice began to slow as though he was pondering for a moment. "Dad she is acting weird I'm afraid that I will have to put her back into the hospital. The way I did when Uncle Mitchell was murdered. Every since Uncle Mitchell, grandma and grandpa was killed mom has not been herself. Some of the things she does now is down right scary.

"All the secrets between mom and Andrew I know they are plotting something. I have just not been able to figure out what they are up too. I am worried about her state of mind but Andrew says that mom is just being cautious and for me not to worry."

"I think mom is searching for you again as she has done so many time over the years. Mom would track you down and would come up with some kind of location. Then she would be alright until you would disappear. Aden was looking back and forth to the camera there was a raw fire ragging, anger emitting behind those emerald green eyes.

" Mom can't or won't talk about what happened between you too. She says that she hurt you once real bad along time ago and she was the reason you left. "Hell dad I don't know what happened between you and her but she needs you now more than ever. I think you are the only one who can help mom sooner or latter she will get lucky. When I am not around to stop her from enjoying a good sunrise. If you know what I mean."

Leathan stared at the television screen as though it was foreign he nearly jumped out of his seat when Aden said Noreign had been searching for him.

"I think mom is in trouble there is someone stalking her and leaving death threats. Her house has been broken in six times in the last month. The things they leave are sick, black roses in floral design boxes filled with animal and human body parts. Encrusted in maggots and blood. Whether mom admits it or not she is in trouble and if she does not kill herself first then someone else plans on doing it for her. That's how we lost Uncle Mitchell".

" You always told me you would be there if I ever needed you. Well I'm telling you we both need you now. My wife and I are expecting again this time, we are expecting a baby boy. Our daughter Cybil just turned five. Who would have ever thought I would be a father, they get big just so fast". " If you decide to not respond. Then you should know this is my last attempt to get anymore letters or other forms of communication through". I love you dad" As Aden got up he waved to the camera before shutting it off.

Leathan was caught off guard completely dumbfounded, Noreign had been searching for him for years. Why couldn't he wrap his head around the idea of her blaming herself for years about what had happened between them both. Why would she try and kill herself was it because of the guilt that she felt?

The shrilling phone on the coffee table snapped Leathan out of the hazy fog he was in. Bringing his attention out of his deepest thoughts. Reaching the cradle of the phone he picked it up. "Hello oh... hi... Davis"

" Thank god your home Leathan. Things here are bad... real bad." Feeling the tension in Davis voice put Leathan on high alert. " What's happened Davis is it Sylvia or the kids"? Feeling as though the world had collapsed in on him. Leathan braced for the worst. "No Leathan we just found Aden's body. He has been murdered."


	2. rotting corpse

He was feeling the ferocious beast clawing its ugly head to the surface. As a darken rage over flowed within his fiber being. One he had not felt in years since he last saw her. "Was it that bitch... Noreign?"

Leathan growled out bitterly, as the haunting nightmare image appeared before his eyes. He could feel a murderess unleashed demon swell within the pit of his once former soul. "Where is she!... Aden was the only reason... The only...I kept her alive.. Davis."

"Before you go making accusations. Leathan I think it's only fair to warn you.. They got Noreign too."

"The seriousness of her injuries. I had no choice, but to take to your mother. Hell I don't think there is a place where I could have taken her. Without exposing her to the outsiders for reason that I have sworn to protect. I just couldn't take her to a medical facility or hospital."

"Leathan you listen here. I have been a detective for 10yrs. Now I am telling Noreign's the victim and you will be lucky and I mean damn lucky if she survives this at all". Leathan sucked in a deep shakily breath, 'How"

Pausing needing a few seconds to contain his scattered thoughts. Leathan knew Davis was trying to find the right words. "I am sorry man but there is no easy way of saying this. But someone tried to shove a stake threw her chest and her body is riddled in silver."

"But that not the worst part. Apparently for the last month or so." Davis gasped out. "Noerign stopped feeding and the last time I spoke to Aden, he mention that she quit hunting."

Before Davis heard the click of the receiver and the steady drumming of the dial tone. In a stern quite voice that he had not heard in years. "I'm on my way."

As Leathan glance around his south western ranch style home and walked quickly from the living room, making his way up the long spiraling staircase. To his bedroom, the large four poster bed graced the massive southern frame in the middle of the room. The oak dresser laid cornered along the far end wall. His room was simple as it reflected his hard cattle rustling life, Leathan crossed the room to the walk end closet. Pulling his duffel bag out and making sure to stuff extra changing sets of clothes. Whispering more to himself and fighting to ignore the nagging voice that was speaking volumes in his head. "What the hell did you get yourself involve in, this time Noreign."

Walking rapidly as though his feet had momentarily touched the ground he crossed the spiraling stair case. Moving to the foyer stopping long enough at the coat closet by the front door. Setting the duffel bag down to reach the long black leather trench coat, that was hanging as though promising an omen. Swinging the slippery material over his shoulders.

Leathan was set to bring hell to the the sleepy little tourist town of Ruidoso. The dark demon that twisted in his heartless soul begged to be release. It offered the promise of spilling life staining blood to those who would try and stand in his way. Or foolish enough to oppose him. As the chilly night air whipped at his face, Leathan made his way down the wooden railing of the front porch.

Closing his eyes and emptying all thoughts from his mind and releasing the trapped air that was being held in the chamber of his lungs. Leathan opened his eyes as though he was deep in a trance state. Time slowed, colors and shapes blurred together, human sounds echoed in his ears.

As faces whirled and hovered around his vision. Leathan drew a mental picture of his mother home, the chipping paint. The cracking grains of weathered floorboards, the chalky white rickety swing that was gently gliding back and forth.

Letting go of the memory Leathan slowly blinked before expanding the organ of his lungs, drawing in the frigid mountain air of Ruidoso. With a sure steady hand his knuckles rapped on the beaten aged door, rap..rap..rap.

The door opened slightly illuminating the ground. An older, aging woman with thinning grayish, salt and peppered hair appeared. Her features was frail as youth was lost and replaced by age. "Leathan." She gasped soon as her eyes focused on his form. Wrapping her arms tightly around him in a motherly embrace. Her eyes flooded with relief and tears. "It's so good your home" She whispered. Hugging her tightly " I missed you to mom. " Pulling slightly back but refusing to let her go. " How is she?" Bridgett shaking her head. "Noreign's not good." She explained with a heavy sigh.

"Her wounds won't heal and has been starving herself for quite sometime. For her body to be in such a deteriorating state."

"There is so much damage than what was cause from the attach.. Come and see for yourself what I am talking about." Bridgett insisted.

Following closely behind her and shutting the front door. Leathan made his way to his old bedroom of his youth, his younger years was spread out before him.

His favorite football poster was hanging on the wall. Model airplanes that he had pain painstakingly crafted by hand, hung suspended from the ceiling. Seemed to sail aimlessly across the room.

In the dimly lite room his eyes sought and found Noreign's body on the small twin bed. Covered in his royal navy blue comforter, walking closer and closer towards the bed. Dammit he choked out at the very sight of her lifeless figure.

Sure he had wanted her to pay for her crimes from years gone past and yes he wanted revenge for all that she had cost him. But never did he want her torment to be equal to what she was now faced with. Regret clung to Leathan eyes, as his brow creased with concern and pity.

The sight of pale with dark rings under her eyes, lips that once was plump and full was now pulled taunt and sunken was shaded black. Her skin had aged beyond her years surpassing Bridgett's own age. Making her appear ancient and frail. The thinning hair had had left bald spots on the crown of her head, it was apparent her hair had been falling out for quite sometime.

The elasticity and smoothness of her skin was now brittle and flaking as refined as tissue paper. A result from loss of fluids and moisture. With eyes that was sealed and caked shut Noreign looked as though she had expired days maybe even weeks ago. Noreign looked as one would expect from a decomposing dried out rotting corpse.


	3. Leathan released her

Leathan facial expression harden as he clinched his jaw gritting his teeth, as he took the sight of her. Noreign had tried to take the easy way out a cowardice act. Rather than live with the guilt of what she had done so many lives lost and now Aden.

She was responsible for the deaths of so many that he loved or whom he was friends with...now his adoptive son. Leathan's only... son.

Sucking in a deep breath as his eyes narrow on her Leathan would not allow himself the privilege of losing control. Noreign would suffer and he promised himself in that moment he would be the one to deal the cards of penitence, but not in this way. Raising his eyes to his mother as she nudge his arm. " See I told you" Bridgett whispered.

"Mom how is your blood supply? Because I am going to need allot of it. If there is any chance of bringing her back from this. " Sighing warily and shaken her head Bridgett tapping the fingers to her chin thoughtfully for a minute. "Not good and what little I do have Noreign refuses to drink. After everything she has been through she has lost the will to live and prays for death. Noreign speaks to death as though he is in the room with her. I have even seen her reach towards the unseen presence. I believe death is with her now and he calls out to her.

Pulling out the cellphone from his trench coat front pocket. Leathan opened it up and keyed in Davis phone number on the key pad. He didn't have to wait long before Davis answered. "Davis... I'm here...yes I with my mother now.

I need to ask for a favor. Explaining what he needed in precise details Leathan snapped the cellphone closed and replaced it in his front pocket. Bending down and removing the comforter from Noreign 's body he gasped and nearly choked. When he saw the large gaping hole that was in her chest, her shirt was torn and ripped as much of the flimsy material was impaled in the large hole.

Much of the blood that was on her shirt and body had turned from red to a deep reddish brown looking more black, had already begun drying. Sliding his hands under her knees and on under her neck. Leathan lifted the lifeless body holding her securely to his chest as though he was carrying a small child.

As he turned he caught Bridgett staring down at Noreign with so much love and concern on her face. The warmth of pity had only enrage Leathan that his mother still thought of Noreign as her daughter. That was a life time ago.

"Well death can't have her. Noreign has always belong to me and only I will decide when she leaves this world to move unto the next. Death will just have to wait his turn in line." Leathan said angrily. Raising her hand to touch her son face. Bridgett met and held his gaze. "Is there no forgiveness in your heart Leathan? "Are you so far gone you know longer know the meaning of mercy".

Shooting his mother a hard and disbelieving cold stare. Leathan wanted to growl out his resentment of Noreign. "When it come to her yes... I forgot what mercy was years ago after everything she has done. What she has taken form me. How can you of all people expect me to forgive her? When in the end she will more than likely betray us again".

Bridgett snap her face turning red as her blood pressure rose." Noreign has just lost her son Leathan." Bridget growled out. "Just a couple of months ago her twin brother Mitchell was also brutally murdered. So don't tell what all you have lost... Leathan Daniel McKay... Noreign's entire family has been murdered!" Stomping off Bridgett went to the front door and opened it up and held it for her son. "You just keep that in mind when you are passing judgment on her."

Stepping over the threshold with Noreign still clutched in his arms. Leathan leaned forward and kissed Bridgett lightly on her cheek. "Just remember mom, Noreign is a killer and whatever you may think of her just never forget that." "I will call you in few days and let you know how she is doing try not to worry."

Bridgett's eyes filled with unshed tears as she leaned forward and kissed Noreign on the forehead " I will see you soon my daughter. Tears spilled over her cheeks her gaze met his once more "you must hurry she is fading, she won't survive the next sunrise."

Standing on the curb by the road Leathan closed his eyes and emptying all thoughts from his mind ,as he released the air from his lungs when his eyes opened he was in his trance like state expanding his mind.

Time and sound bled together as colors, shapes and faces swirled around him. Placing the mental picture of Davis's home in his mind he visualized the two story town house. That sat deep off from the main road. It was surrounded with various trees that was beginning to come into focus.

Inhaling the nights air and filling his lungs. Leathan walked up the long drive carrying Noreign in his arms. Her head flopped raggedly as though she was rag doll. Her arms swayed to the sides. Noreign's body was still and lifeless only an occasional moan of pain would escape her lips.

As the gravel crunched beneath his feet he made his way to the front door. The house was bustling with activity, the sounds of children laughing could be heard on the front porch. When Leathan started knocking on the door.

Davis opened the door quickly as he had been expecting Leathan. Davis now leading Leathan through the maze of the house, in the living room on the couch was Silvia. Holding Annmarie and little Nathaniel was on the floor playing with his trucks with his sister Mary. The three looked up when they saw Leathan enter the room.

With a polite nod to Silvia he continued to follow Davis into the kitchen. When Davis opened the back kitchen porch door. Davis pointed to the gazebo. "Everything is set up for you over there. Is there anything else you need for her?" Thanks Davis I owe you one." Arching his eyebrow at Davis. "No not really. The only thing I need do is privacy."

As Leathan walked over to the gazebo. Davis disappeared back into the house. When Leathan was standing directly under the gazebo he spied the lawn chairs by the pool and hot-tub. Gently lowering Noreign on the lawn chair closes to him.

Pulling the duffel bag off his shoulder he squatted on the ground and unzipped it. Pulling out the extra set of clothes, in a small hidden compartment. Leathan pulled out the Ziploc baggy containing pliers's, scissors and a hunting knife. Laying them by Noreign's side taking her shirt in his out stretched hands and holding onto the hunting knife. With the other hand he cut into the tattered material in a finale stroke separating the two halves.

The moon over head illuminated her alabaster porcelain skin reveling that she had been shot with blessed silver, left no doubts by a priest.

The first bullet hole was in the upper part of her chest above her breast bone. The second was in the stomach, the silver it self was continuing to burn further and further into her. As the vaporous smell of burning flesh permeated the air around him, making Leathan sick from the nauseating stench.

Grasping the handle of the knife he stab deeply into her stomach cutting six inches into the flesh. Where the bullet hole was made before shoving his fingers into the marrow flesh and muscles.

Gasping Noreign's eyes opened briefly as the air caught in the back of her throat and came rushing out in a dragged out hiss. The burning sensation started at his fingertips and moved to his fingers as they closed over and around the bullet. Jerking his hand out quickly. Leathan flung the bullet away from him before returning his gaze to her chest. He knew that he would have know choice in breaking the bones in her chest in order to retrieve the bullet.

Laying the knife down and picking up the pliers's and curling them around his fist. Leathan slammed them down with brutal force into Noreign's chest. Hearing the sounds of the bones crackling beneath the weight. Laying the pliers's down Leathan picked up the hunting knife and once again made the cut big enough for his hand. His finger touched the broken bones in her chest and ribcage. Leathan had to push them away so he could feel for the bullet.

Blood pooled at Noreign lips as she choked and gagged on the air that she was trying to suck in. Her eyes was starring unseeing into the sky. Lifting her out stretched arm above her face. "Please... let me die... Aden..."I whimpered. The unseen presence only laughed and mocking me. Denying what I wanted most before retreating back into the shadows . Leathan felt the familiar burning as he withdrew his hand and flung the bullet to the ground. His fingers stung from the blessed silver, as he removed the rest of her clothing looking for other signs of silver and further injuries. Leathan inspected the large circular hole from being staked, he saw the vital organs was exposed and dry the wound itself was voided of any blood supply. Noreign was fading as his mother feared in a day's time or less she would not last to see another sunrise. She would be just as lost to the world as Aden now was.

As Leathan stood up he pulled her once again into his arms and made his way to the hot tub. He held unto the railing as he lowered both of their bodies into the thick red murky liquid below him.

The smell filtered into the oblivion that I had sub comb to bringing me back from the peaceful, blacken void that had claimed me. As my eyes opened again, my arms was flailing out striking at my capture who was holding me prisoner in his tight embrace.

In a feral voice that was to weak to sound as my own."No get it away." I growled. As Noreign tried slapping at the hands that held tight and firm. " I don't want any. Get it away from me. Just let me die." I screeched out, as I was continuing to fight him off. "Aden."I called out softly. Tightening Leathan's grip even more around her and steadily stepping down the steps of the hot tub. " Today is not your day to die Noreign."

Leathan kept his grip firm on her as she struggled against him. He now understood what both Aden and his mother had been saying about Noreign refusing to hunt or feed. He could see that Noreign was indeed ready for death.

But as he had done so many years before he would cheat death again. After all death had already claimed Aden and Leathan had a score to settle with Noreign. His arms lowered her into the hot tub that was waist deep in blood. Even her feeble attempts to fight Leathan off was no match for his brute strength and skill as he submerge her whole body. Using his own body to press hers down to the bottom floor, drowning her in the thick murky waves.

Leathan had her pinned to the floor and as her head would break to the surface of the blood to scream and fight against him. His arms would trap her head again and force her back down. Blood flowed into her nose and mouth choking her as it filled her lungs and every pore or any opening that was on her body was being drowned.

There was so many different blood types that I couldn't distinguish. The various flavors that was clogging my senses, it was so fresh and strong that I felt over powered by it. Weakness soon gave into exhaustion even though my body involuntarily thrashed against the weight that kept me pinned down. After a few minutes all movement had stopped and Leathan was able to relax some of his hold on her. But he wasn't ready to bring Noreign up just yet. Leathan wanted her body to soak in the blood bath to heal all the damages that was caused from the stake piercing her chest and the month of neglect and self abuse. Releasing his hand that was pressing her head down Leathan's fingers traveled and tentatively. Touching Noreign's forehead grazing across her cheek stopping at her mouth as his thumb brushed across her lips. Making sure her mouth was still open he watch intently. For bubbles entering into her mouth until there was none.

An hour latter he brought her body up and the thick murky liquid clung to her face. Matting her hair down to her shoulders as the substance coated her body as a fine layer of skin. The large circular gaping hole that had been in the center of her chest had healed. New tissue and skin had formed creating a bond for the tattered skin and flesh. Piecing them together leaving a faint trace of a redden scar.

As Leathan climb out of the hot tub he pulled her still limp frame to the side and lifted her from the crimson red depths. Leaving a red footed trail behind him. As he stood beside the lawn chair. Leathan lowered Noreign back to the chair and picked up the shirt he had taken off earlier and began drying the blood from her face.

Time had not changed her the soft chestnut brown hair hung thick and full at her shoulders. The smooth refine porcelain skin held her youth and beauty of twenty-four years. The soft blushing of her cheeks and the fullness of her velvet red lips. Suggested the life giving blood, the holy grail to their survival was repairing her body from the inside.

Even in the face of death Noreign's beauty had not wavered and reminded Leathan of a simpler time. As little five year old Aden and his mother sat on the sandy beaches of Florida. During vacation building sand castles when the three of them had once long ago been a family before everything became so complicated.

Leathan had thought Noreign had loved him. He had planned to spend the rest of her life by her side as she aged as her mate. No but not Noreign his brows squeezing together in a frown as his face became harden. Noreign had brought them into their world. The ones who was tracking his kind out of existence, murdering those for the sport or enjoyment. A single group who specialized and trained to infiltrate and take out full clans, covens until the last of his kind was nothing more than just a myth. Even now Leathan found it hard to believe that she had swallowed the line of garbage they had spoon fed her about his race. The DrewDare League was elite group who trained the Children Of Light to find and infiltrate clans and covens. Assassinate the vampires they crossed paths with and as history would have it.

Noreign was one of the best and merciful? Ha..ha. Noreign didn't even know the meaning of the word, he thought to himself.

Leathan's hand closed in a vice like grip around her neck. How he wanted to snap the small bones around the back of her neck. It would be so easy as breaking twigs that had once fallen from tree's. He could feel the beast once again inside of him trying to claw it's way out. But no shaking his head with disgust that would be to easy.

His hand momentarily shook as he released her throat and he continued to dry the rest of the blood from her body.

"You will pay Noreign for the deaths of Douglas Jackson... Timothy Reynolds...and Chase Paris. And the countless others you have taken from me. Last but not least... Aden.. our... son." In sealing his solemn vow he lowered his head and with a vengeance his fangs struck hard at the vulnerable muscled cords. Leathan drew in her blood the renewed taste of hatred that spurred him on. Leathan released her.


	4. Into His Memory

He had claimed and marked her as he pulled the over sized flannel shirt over her head. The baggy sweat pants over her hips, his brand had been left on her neck it had been to long since he had last tasted her blood. But bye doing so now there was know place she could run to. No place she could hid. No refuge that could take her in.

Leathan had grown psychically, his mental barriers of the Push had long faded. He was now more adapted, stronger than he had been twenty-three years ago.

Bending down he picked Noreign's body up and slung the duffel bag back over his shoulder and carried her back into Davis's house. As the back porch door open, Davis face brighten when he took in Noreign's flushed cheeks." She looks better Leathan. How soon will it be before she wakes up?" Concerned etched in Davis voice.

"I don't know a couple of hours... Maybe dawn. Her body is repairing itself and in transition from the blood. Noreign would have healed much sooner if she had been feeding. Leathan said flatly staring at the monster that was in his arms.

Placing his hand on his friends shoulder Davis shuddered." Mitchel's murder really messed her up Leathan. They were so close she couldn't handle his death. Aden had to find a private hospital that would not ask questions about her.. ah..ah.. rather unique physical condition. Bringing his eyes sharply up towards Davis. "What do mean a hospital?" Unable to hold Leathan gaze Davis shoulders shrugged as a long sigh rushed out before he spoke." She went insane Leathan. The last sunrise nearly did her in. If Aden hadn't gotten to her when he did. Noreign would have been nothing more than a pile of ash and that wasn't even the first time.

There have been other attempts. Aden was afraid one day she would get lucky. Because he was not there to stop her. That's why he kept trying to contact you. Glaring hotly back at Davis so many thing ran through Leathan's mind. He could just picture Noreign walking off somewhere waiting for the sun to come up. "Why didn't you just call me Davis? Hell I could have been down here sooner. I could of helped." Leathan said grief echoing in his voice. The heighten nagging voice raged in his head as he could feel the reigns of his control snapping one thread at a time.

"That just like you Leathan. You can walk away from your responsibilities years ago and when no one can find you or figure out how to get in touch with you. Everyone else gets blamed because you didn't know! Davis said angry shaking his head in defiance over Leathan's accusation.

"That's bullshit and you know it. If we could have gotten in touch with you sooner don't you think we would have?" But no your the one who kept moving. Tracking you down was impossible so don't lay this shit on me!

You want someone to blame Leathan? Look in the mirror. Pointing his shaky finger at Noreign and with fire shinning in his eyes Davis was so piss his body shook. "You call me when she wakes up Leathan." Needing distance to clear his head and to think, Davis marched off slamming the door behind as he did. The scowl on his face didn't disappear just because Davis left, as he clinched his jaw even tighter. Leathan walked down the long graveled driveway with growing fury from the beast that demanded out.

Before closing his eyes and pressing his lips together Leathan released the flow of air from his lungs and opened his trance state eyes. Time and sound slowed, colors and shapes swirled and hovered around. Faces moved in sync with the shapes and colors. Pressing his Minnesota ranch home into his memory.

He blinked and expanded his lungs full taking in his home's fresh air before climbing up the railing steps of his front porch. Leathan could hear the faint paced, current stream that was flowing from behind his home. The shadow of trees covered and spread around the acreage of his property, with there cobweb branches.

Cedar Creek Minnesota offered the seclusion he had been searching for. The gentle peace that he had lost in those few short years with Noreign. But now with with the sleeping monster who rested within his arms. Leathan doubted that solitude of what had brought him here in the first place.

As the early rays of the rising sun lite up the darkened skies. Leathan pushed the handle of the door nob opened and passed over the threshold. Dropping the duffel bag by the coat closet he made his way to the spiraling staircase. Stopping at the master bathroom that was at the end of the hall. Flinging her body into the bathtub Noreign's head bounced off the corner wall with a sickening thud.

Removing the flannel shirt and pulling off the swear pants. Leathan reached over and turned the water faucet on, while walking into his bedroom and taking off his trench coat. Before returning back into the bathroom.

This was going to be a long night for him. Leathan knew he could not trust Noreign. There was no telling what she would do when she woke up. As he pulled her body from the tub Leathan carried her into the bedroom and toweled her off before dressing her in another clean flannel shirt and sweats. Before scooping her up into his arms again and pulling the blankets back laying her back down. His voice held a eerily chill as Leathan lowered his lips to her ear. "Sleep well Noreign. Because your going to need all the rest you can get when I am through with you." Kissing her cheek he turned and shut off the light.


	5. When Hell Feezes Over

Chapter 2

Reckoning

A dim light from the lamp trickled onto the bed in the darken room. It took a moment to realize I had know clue as to where the hell I was at. As I stretched feeling as though I had been a sleep for a long time.

I quickly became aware that I was not alone, as I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. It took a little longer for my eyes to adjust. The first thing I noticed that I was laying on top of a very muscular male chest. His arms was tightly wrapped around me like a wreath.

My body stiffened in response to the close contact and unsure of what to do. I laid very still. "How did I get here? My brain screamed out. My thoughts lingered on the unknown as panic began to set in. I couldn't remember. That's when I felt the slide of his hands on my back pulling my waist even closer, if that was even possible.

"I bet you didn't expect to me again Noreign." His voice was thick from sleep or lack of and had a sharp edge to it. "Noreign" He called me Noreign. Was that my name? He knew me, owe god why couldn't I remember? As his hand tighten around my waist, he quickly flipped me onto my back. Forcing my eyes to stare into his.

For someone who had been sleeping his face was ruggedly handsome and his eyes was silvery gray. The thick out grown dark brown hair was ruffled as he ran his hand through it. "Tell me about Aden" His voice had become razor sharp. Not trusting myself to speak I remained silent. His eyes narrowed shooting daggers into mine. "Tell me about Aden now... Without the games.!"He growled out at me.

The head that attach to my shoulders shook." I...I ...don't know what your talking about." He was furious boy was he furious those words didn't even describe the mood he was in now and I was scared. "I can make you tell me Noreign"with a threat of a warning and venom laced in his voice. "And I will enjoy doing it to." Again I tried to make him see reason. I don't know who this Aden person was. But with the way this man was glaring at me, it was made clear that I should.

"I..I ..don't.. know who Aden is." My voice came out shaky and I couldn't stop the stammer. I was so scared that my body was trembling. "Please don't hurt me." I whispered. Rolling off the bed and getting to his feet as he was some kind of cage animal he was pacing around the room.

"Don't hurt you Noreign" He was shouting. "That's rich coming from you. What about those that you have hurt? Did Aden even factor into your plans or did he just get in the way?" I was frustrated and scared and getting pissed off. Jerking the blankets back from the bed I quickly stood on my feet wanting to be anywhere but here. But somehow he knew that, blocking the door frame with his body. I was trapped with a mad man. "Where do you think your going?" The murderous look he shot me caused me to step back.

The pain in my head was sharp blinding as my legs felt as though they was made out of jelly and unable to support my weight they gave out. The intensity of the pressure was strong. The sensation of a burning hot poker going into the back of my head had me reeling. Screaming in pain, blood pored out of my nose and ears as the cranium was hemorrhaging inside my brain.

An ever so present voice filled my head with a loud booming force."Tell me about Aden it growled out." Clutching my head and rolling on the floor in agony, tears filled my vision.

The pressure built up in varying degrees and was constantly getting stronger. "Who are you" The pain that was building in my head back off. As I laid there gasping for air trying to fill my lungs of the depleted oxygen.

He knelt down beside me but I was oblivious to his presence."Ah...ah... it hurts...it hurts, what the hell did you do to me." I could not stop the long scream that left my lips as I sob into the floorboards. "What did you say?" His voice seemed to whisper.

Flinching from his out stretched hand. I rolled my body away from him using my arms to drag myself backwards against the wall. I wiped the tears from my face and saw the blood on my hands. I raised questioning eyes to his. "Who are you " I croaked out.

The momentous laugh he gave, left me even more nervous and afraid. " You really don't remember do you?" Twitching my head my eyes never left his as I was to afraid of what he would do next. "Well that's just perfect... the great Noreign SeaCrest... one of DrewDare's very own... Children Of Light. The best of the best has amnesia."Leathan mocked out bitterly.

With a heavy sigh as he shook his head he stood up. "I need a drink and you look as though you need one to." as he left the bedroom my mouth hung open. I watched him leave. My name is Noreign Seacrest I thought to myself at least I had a name. But what was this Children Of Light and what did they have to do with me and that best of the best crap that he was talking about. Getting up from the floor I followed, cautiously wondering what direction he took. This man had answers that I needed but I had to be careful of him. He was dangerous and I knew he would not hesitate to kill me.

When I found the kitchen he was setting at the breakfast bar with a glass that had a dark brown liquid inside of it and a second glass was pushed to the side. My guess he had meant that to be for me. I didn't question him as I picked it up and downed it. I was a wreck and anything that would steady my nerves I wouldn't refuse. Besides my head hurt like hell from whatever he did." You said my name is Noreign" He looked as though I was the last person he had wanted to talk to. His eyes was filled so much anger and hate, I could even feel the coldness pouring off of him. "Do you remember anything...anything at all Noreign?"

Staring back down at the counter he poured more of the alcohol into my glass. Shaking my head. "No.. nothing I woke up this morning from a nightmare... only to discover that I was in a nightmare... But this one I just can't seem to wake up from." Picking up the glass I sipped it allowing the warmth to spread through me. "Who are you...I know you hate me and all, but your the only person that knows who I am.

She didn't remember, owe the irony of it all. Leathan sucked in a deep breath walking towards the window in the living room starring out into the night. Trying to collect his thoughts just seconds ago he was going to killer her. Now his formidable enemy didn't even know who he was, but to kill her fast that was just to quick. Noreign deserved to die slowly.

"My name is Leathan and I am your husband Noreign" God he hated that word and hated the way it sounded on his lips, the whole idea of being married. To her was ludicrous she had set him up and killed those that he loved and he was still married to her. A vampire assassin, how the two worlds clashed to bring about each others end.

The snickering voice screamed in his head. "You can't trust her she is a Children Of Light. Noreign belongs to the DrewDare kill her while she is helpless. Kill her before she kills you. He couldn't stop the swirling thoughts as they raced on in his head.

Swallowing hard I felt as though someone had pulled the rug from under me. "we're married! That's... that's...impossible.. I can tell you hate me. I can see the disgust in your eyes Leathan." Blowing out the air that I wasn't even aware that I had been holding. we're "married." I whispered more to myself than him.

With his jaw clinched he turned his gaze back to mine and just stared. Watching my reaction as I adsorbed the crazy notion. Lowering my eyes to the floor my mind drifted on the name Aden. The rage built in Leathan as his hands curled around the glass he had been holding into a tight death grip. He turned sharply and he threw the glass into the kitchen wall. The shattering of glass left a deafening silence between us and I flinched again in response to the breaking of the glass. " Who is Aden?" Those three simple words was all it took for Leathan's control to completely snap.

He was lost, the beast was finally let out of his cage as he walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his hands around my throat. Jerking me off the bar stool and slam her head against the wall. His breathing was labored as his grip around my throat tighten. He wanted to rip my head off right then and there.

The murderous glare in his eyes made my eyes widen in fear. Leathan was going to kill me. "Aden is your goddamn son Noreign!. Jesus Christ how in the hell can you forget your own son!... Was his life so meaningless to you that you can just forget!" Leathan snarled ferociously out. "Aden is dead because of you... You might as well have been the one to have killed him... Aden is dead because of you Noreign!" The hands that was choking me released my neck and I just stared not knowing what to say. My son was dead and according to Leathan I was to blame.

Silent tears ran from my eyes as the guilt washed over me. Know wonder why Leathan hated me so much as I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Kill me." I whispered as my body collapsed to the floor. The fire that sparked into Leathan's eyes, the hate that he felt towards me. The grief of losing our son it was all their in just that one look he was giving me."Trust me Noreign I have thought about it, a number of times since you have been here. But that would be to easy and Aden deserves better than that." Leathan turned and walked out of the kitchen and went down to the foyer before turning the door nob and walked out into the night air. He had to get away from her, he didn't know how long he could resist the urge to kill her and his patience was wearing thin.

Pulling out the cellphone he had in his pocket Leathan keyed Davis phone number after a few rings Silvia answered. "Hello." "Hi Silvia is Davis home?" "Owe hi Leathan.. I am so sorry for your loss. Davis told me about.. Aden... How are you holding up is there anything that I can do to help?" Silvia asked softly hearing the tension in Leathan's voice. "No but thanks for the offer I have everything under control. I'm doing as well as can be expected. But thanks for asking. "And Noreign how is she"Silvia asked. Leathan could hear the worry and concern in her voice and he hated it. Noreign didn't deserve any kindness not after... shaking his head trying to get the image of Aden's body out of his head. Laying around somewhere with all the life and youth stolen from him.

"She fine and fully recovered you will be able to see her tomorrow when we come back to handle Aden's funeral arrangements."I know your busy and all Leathan so I won't keep you here is Davis." "Hi Leathan what can I do you for?" Noreign and I will be coming back tomorrow to handle Aden's funeral arrangements and we need to claim the body from the morgue. I was wondering if you would mind setting everything up for us." Plus we will be moving Becky and Cybil they are not safe there anymore. Can you send extra patrols over to keep an eye on her and Cybil to make sure they remain safe. Just until we get there? "Sure Leathan anything you want, how is Noreign doing?"

Again one of them had to bring up her name, god Leathan thought with disgust. " She has amnesia she doesn't remember anything. Another complication that I didn't count on right on. I was hoping to use her memory of what happened last night to track down Aden's killer but now that's a dead end. Say can I get a copy of the crime scene report and get pictures of the crime scene?" "Yah. buddy I will make sure I have everything you need when you get back here and Leathan go easy on Noreign. The monster inside demanded revenge and all Davis could say was go easy on Noreign. Sure I would go easy on Noreign when hell freezes over.


	6. Here We Go Again

The massive estate was surrounded on two hundred acres of land, the huge granite rocky fortress had been built in 1728 in Leonardtown Maryland and had survived the civil war in 1812 and natural disasters over the centuries.

This was the very heart and soul of DrewDare League Vampire Hunter assassins (V.H.A) The long history of blood oaths had been made to god and the DrewDare long ago by The Children Of Light to eliminate the undead and the unholy to find,seek and destroy the vampires of the world and for those who failed to accomplish their mission, it would cost them a pound of their own flesh for failure.

DrewDare's is the training grounds for the new recruits and members and all who had been called upon to serve. The advanced facilities teaches marital arts, advance ninja planning and infiltration. Operated and governed by the priests of the Catholic churches they was making their stand.

The long mahogany table nearly filled the room as the men and women had gathered. "Have we found a location on Leathan McKay anybody?" The beady old man with white hair sat at the head of the table beside Kendrick and Caleb.

Shaking his head Weathers stood up and was feeling quite nervous, as he had been searching for Leathan ten years now. Every time he came to one of these meetings he felt his life would soon be on the line. Failure just wasn't an option here.

"No sir we have been following all leads that was given to us. I have our best pupils are out tracking for any kind of leads but nothing sir. "Weather's I will see you in my office when we adjourn" He Knew from the sound of Walters voice he wasn't pleased.

Not today, please not today, Weathers thought warily to himself it was only a matter of time before Walter's would turn on him and start taking a pound of his flesh as he begged once more, please not today! "Kendrick give me a report on Noreign SeaCrest. Have you gotten the traitors where about's yet and has she been dealt with? His voice held power and both Caleb and Kendrick stood from their chairs, Kendrick placing the folder on the table beside Walter "yes but there was an incident, Noreign was with her son when we found her.

" Noreign SeaCrest is dead and her son joins her". Well that is progress.' Walter could feel himself smiling as he look onward to Kendrick. He knew he had made the right decision putting Kendrick and Caleb on the case. They always got the job done, unlike that misfit Weathers he would have to deal with him latter.

Walter knew could not afford another repeat after Noreign he was a fool to think that she could pull off a case that large, but he had also been led to believe with her status as a high ranking Children Of Light it was possible.

She was able to locate the coven and had filled many of the contracts that was required of her, but the last one, it was his biggest disappointment, such talent he sighed wasted. " well I know how we can draw Leathan out of hiding all heads turned to stare even Weathers who seem taken aback.

Sir asked Tomarah "we have been working on this for years and". "Shut up boy and sit down Walter growled out. " We have never had an opportunity that we now have. Where is the body of the traitor's son being kept?'

Caleb cleared his throat before he spoke"his body is being held at the Ruidoso County Morgue until his widow is able to claim it sir. " Thank you Caleb. "This is the opportunity we have been waiting for, we now have the body and the widow. Do you think Leathan is going to risk the safety of Aden's widow let alone the child's."

"No he will come down when the body comes up missing to protect them. Leathan always preferred the damsels in distress types"."We know his weakness ladies and gentlemen lets use them to our advantages. " But sir since the contract on Noreign has been filled we can't go after the widow and child anymore. They are now deemed innocent, your breaking DrewDare laws." Tomarah hadn't meant to challenge Walters authority regarding Leathan but the laws of DrewDare was sacred and was meant to be upheld by all to follow. Not to just those who felt they were above the law.

"Thank you for your brief lesson on DrewDare history and laws Tomarah. But you are not the one governing here, now sit down and remain quite." Walter was growing increasingly irritated by the boy lack of respect. But Tomarah reminded him of himself when he was at that age eager to get started and thirsty for power. Know doubt the young lad was just the way he was, he would go far Walter would see to it.

As his faced turned up into a frown Walter open the file that he had been carrying when the conference had started and pulled out the numerous photo copied files and began passing them around." Moving unto other business. It has come to my attention another coven has formed in London and our department heads there have requested that we assist in this. The lead vampire coven's name is Darnall LeaHeart as he passed out the pictures. Everyone in the room had become silent. " His coven has grown in both numbers, size and is wrecking havoc in central London.

As he turned and made his way back to the house Leathan took another shaky breath. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, one filled with sadness and heartache. Would Noreign even care, was she even capable of feeling the loss? He doubted it she only cared about herself, her life was proof of that as everyone who had ever loved her was now dead. The other thing that plague him like a ton of locusts was what if she got her memory back? When she identify Aden's body was she strong enough to face what she had done or would history repeat it self? Would Noreign come after him again? Leathan couldn't put anything past her. Noreign was capable of anything... even the death of her own son.

The house was just as quite as Leathan had left it, and he was already on guard. Would Noreign jump out of the shadows and attack him? His mind was already racing, looking for her. Where would she would she try and hide herself? His hands balled into fists which he kept at his sides as he brace his body, posed, waiting for her to jump out at him. Amnesia or not the woman was positively dangerous and a major problem.

He found her in the living room and she was curled up in a fetal position on the couch. The plasma screen TV was turned on and she was watching the recorded message from Aden. Leathan didn't even have to look in her direction to see that she still had been crying. This is all just an act his brain screamed at him. "Noreign SeaCrest isn't even human. If she was than she would not have been able to murder all those people in cold blood.

I didn't hear Leathan come in but as he did so. I could not help but flinch and move away from the couch, as he came into the living room. His eyes still showered with sparks of anger as he followed my every move. Pressing my back against the wall furthest away from him, I waited for him to strike out at me in some kind of manner.

I didn't dare speak I mean what could I say? Leathan was already on edge, sorry I killed my son or I am sorry for whatever I did to you. Yeah right he would kill me for sure. As he approached I slid to the floor unable to even now look at him. God I hated being afraid and scared I was feeling as though I was a coward. I was pathetic. "Noreign you don't have to stand over there you can sit back down on the couch if you want." His voice seemed so sincere but I felt safer standing here by the wall at least if he was going to hit me than I would see it coming.

"No...no I am fine right here. Thanks anyway." My voice shook and I could not stop the trembling that coursed through my body and I knew he could see it to."I know you don't want me here."I didn't even have the chance to finish what I was saying when he cut me off his eyes narrowed as he gave me those dagger stares, you know if looks could kill you be lying on the floor, well that was the look I was getting now."your right Noreign I don't want you here." Just the sound of her voice and I already wanted to rip her into pieces.

But she was afraid for the first in her life she was really afraid and I like it. No she was not faking this. Any fool could see what she was feeling, every movement was real as he walked closer to her. His steps slow pausing in between each step and she move further down the wall. Sliding herself along the edges keeping as much needed distance between herself and me.

"Couldn't I just stay somewhere else?" I didn't mean to blurt it out quite the way it sounded but he would not stop coming. His momentous laughter came out somewhere deep inside of him. Almost predatory in nature as he mocked my words before the seriousness returned in his face. "No Noreign we have a funeral to plan for and whether you like it or not, your staying here and guess who else is coming home tomorrow dear.". Leathan snarled cruelly out. "Becky and Cybil" His words came out in a cruel sneer. He wanted to hurt me and he just did, how was I going to face my son's wife? Knowing I was the one who was involved in his death.

Getting up I bolted to the door running as though Satan himself was after me and he was. Jerking the front door open I ran blindly into the night cutting in between the tree's. Jumping over the small creek, pushing my body forward and harder than I ever had. Probably harder than my entire life. A hard weight slammed into my right side kicking my feet out from under me. Knocking my head hard into the dirt covered ground both of my arm was swinging, pouching and kicking at him from any direction. I could make contact with "kill me, what the hell are you waiting for, just get it done and over with" I screamed frantically up at him.

The sharp sting across the right side of my face sent explosion to the back of my eyes from where he punched me. I felt his hands restraining both of my hands pinning them at the front of my head. But I was not about to let this fight go, twisting my body enough for him to lose his grip. I stumbled back to my feet running as fast as my legs would carry me until the heavy weight knocked me down again. Planting my face into encroaching embankment.

"Since when does Noreign run from a fight? hum..hum.." Leathan cooed into my ear, his voice was laced with venom and again. I had succeeded in pushing him to far. Panting trying to fill my lungs with much needed oxygen. "Did we ever love each other Leathan?" I whispered, that was the one question that surprised us both. For one I hadn't even thought about it when it sprang out of my mouth. And second I don't even think he expected for me to even ask.

Getting off of my back and sitting on the ground beside me Leathan bowed his head into his hands. " At one time I thought we did at least on my part anyways. God that was so long ago and you." Shaking his finger at me as I rolled over unto my back. Leathan hesitated. "Destroyed it all with the Children Of Light." It was the first time that he had really spoken to me with any type of softness or was remotely gentle. He had let his guard down just slightly but for now it was enough.

Both of us was looking for some kind of middle ground and yet neither one of us could trust the other. Yet we was trying to make since of it all god. I had really screwed things up and there wasn't any room for forgiveness. "We should be getting back Noreign, dawn will be rising soon." As he stood up he slapped the mud off of his jeans and pulling myself up. I couldn't help but watch him warily "Why what happens at dawn".

He shook his head and just stared at her as though she had lost her mind. Couldn't she feel the difference, but he could see this was another detail in her life that Noreign couldn't remember as well. With a hint of a small half small forming at his lips Leathan placed his hand on my shoulder. "If we are out side when the sun comes up. We both will die. Noreign were vampires and have been for along time haven't you noticed your fangs?" Shaking my head I ran my finger over my teeth until I felt the sharp pin prick tips of my fangs.

With a heavy sigh. "That's just great as if I don't have enough to deal with. Just add this to my freaky, dickey shit owe meter." I growled and followed Leathan back to the house. As I stepped inside the foyer, the shrilling of the cellphone broke the awkward silence. When I heard Leathan answer."Hello..what...you've gotten to be kidding...well how in the hell is that even possible?...Fine Davis we will see you soon..bye." Leathan was shouting bye the time he hung up the phone and as he stared back at me. His guard was back up and the small amount of gentleness that I had seen on his face. Was replaced with rage pure unadulterated rage. His murderous death stare was back as he clinched his jaws.

That was Davis someone stole Aden's body from the morgue. Any guess who that would be Noreign? Releasing the breath that I had been holding and backing up, the only thought that sprang from my mind was owe shit here we go again.

Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Unholy Alliance. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you like the story hate it or better yet how can I improve.

Best Wishes: Elfina


	7. How in the hell was I going to face her?

Walking back into the foyer Leathan grabbed the black leather trench coat and swung it around his shoulders, the whole time glaring at me. "Well... are you waiting for for an invitation?"His voice came out icily.

I just stared at him dumbfounded, bobbing my head in utter confusion. The hands that I kept at my sides was now rubbing the sides off my arms nervously as I met his cold, Icy, death stare. " I don't know what you want from me. Hell I don't know what you want me to to say Leathan. I don't know who could of taken Aden's body and I don't even have a clue as to where to even look." Lowering my I eyes I released the pent up nervous breath, biting on my lower lip until I could taste the salty, rush of blood as it filled my mouth. I waited for the next round of abuse that I was sure Leathan would hurl at me.

As he stocked over towards me, his bruising hands wrapped around the back of my neck, half pushing and dragging me out the front door. Leathan's head lowered to mine " Who else do you think would want me to come out of hiding Noreign? Who else has a bigger agenda with our kind?

It's those damn Children Of Light that you consorted with. But they won't just want my blood when they discover your still alive..Oh.. No.. Noreign they will also want yours!."

A flash heat marrow my skin as though his touch pulsated with fire as the sensation snaked it's way up my spine, as I felt his hands slide around my waist and jerk me close to the solid wall of his chest. I was about to protest from the contact, but the scenery seemed to change from where we had been standing. Leathan's home and property had vanished, as bright lights and peoples faces dance and hovered before my eyes.

Voice echoed all around me as we seemed to be moving but yet still standing still. Everything around us had become foreign was purposely changing as buildings, houses would come into focus and disappear.

As I felt Leathan take in a deep breath we had come to a rapid stop in front of a yellow house surrounded by trees. Astonishment and wonder wash through me as I tried to comprehend as to what had just taken place."What...how.."My mind tried to digest all the possibilities of how we arrived here.

Leathan lowered his arms stepping around me and making his way to the beaten unkempt porch. The wooden railing was suffering from age,weather and dry rot. The floorboards was showing the signs of age and lack of yearly maintenance by making squeaking noises as the wooden frame held our weight.

"That was Phasing." Leathan said slightly amused over his shoulder as he fitted the key into the doorknob and held the door open for me to follow him inside." You have to admit phasing is much faster than driving and with daylight approaching this was our only real option.

As I step inside the adobe single level home it became very apparent who the owner was.

The pictures of Aden in his younger years with Leathan and myself hung on the light southwestern style ivory walls. I was dumbstruck as my gaze rested on a simple wooden frame of Aden. Who about the age of five or so, was building sandcastles with Leathan on the beach somewhere and in that very short moment I felt alone.

Once upon a time the three of us had been happy united in the bonds of family, clearly Leathan had loved Aden. His face was soft and relaxed, the gentle smile that tug at his lips the the glittery shine to his eyes spoke in volumes, love and warmth radiated off his face and heated the room temperature around me.

"Noreign this is Andrew, when you get this message give me a call it's urgent." Snapping out of my own fortitude I listened keenly to the next message from the machine as Leathan also listened.

"Mom this is Becky have you seen Aden, he still hasn't come home yet, please call I am getting worried." "Hey Noreign when you get a chance, can you stop in at the office I have somethings I need to go over with you and have you look at. Honey have you given any thought about my proposal."

The glare that Leathan shot me said I was in major trouble over Andrew's last recording, as he refocuses his attention back on the answer machine "Noreign this is Detective Davis of the Ruidoso New Mexico, police department, if your home please pick I am calling in regards to the follow up of Thursday night's break in, well please call as soon as you get this message. I think it is a matter of life and death."

" Traitorous bitch we are all coming for you, your time in this life is up and it is now time to pay your dues in pounds flesh." The strange voice on the answering machine made my skin crawl as I couldn't make out who the caller was. An unknown face appeared shadowed and cloaked in darkness was after me, swallowing the dried out lump that had formed in the back of my throat I turned away not able to listen to the recording anymore.

Fear swelled throughout me and was taking control of my body as disturbing images flashed in my head of Aden, the nightmare had become reality not only did someone wanted me dead but they had killed Aden instead. "Noreign" Leathan shouted, a strong hand engulfed my shoulder shaking me out of my resolve as he was handing me the phone "h..ell..o I couldn't keep my voice from stuttering.

"Owe thank god Noreign, I have been going out of my mind, where the hell have you been? I thought you had been killed right along with Aden. When I saw the news I...I thought I lost you both..Noreign..Noreign are you still there?"

Y.e.s.s I'm still here cupping the receiver with my hand I held it back out to Leathan, as I glanced back his face was guarded and hard. "I can't remember" as Leathan took the phone from me and began speaking into the receiver. Needing to clear my head and familiarize myself in the strange home that was mine I walked down the long narrow hallway. Peering into each room until I stumbled into Aden's room.

The graduation cap hung directly over the Pittsburgh Steelers comforter on the made up bed. Football canvas photo's from his early years of playing was carefully arranged on the teal painted walls. At the computer desk was Aden various trophies from all the different sport activities he had played over the many years. Was painstakingly aliened for all to see that ventured into his room.

On the nightstand by the bed was a picture of Aden with a beautiful teenage blond hair girl with bright blue eyes smiling. Was now looking back at me, this had to be Becky, his high school sweetheart.

In the next room was a guest bedroom, the large four poster king size bed filled most of the room as a matching cherry cedar dresser aligned it self in the far corner of the wall from the other corner of the room was the guest bathroom.

Across the hallway I assumed was my bedroom nothing elegant or posh a simple daybed was pushed by the back window and a matching oak dresser by the closet door. I also had a small reading area with a computer and a matching chair. That was all that was in the overly large barren room. As I stood in front of my dresser my fingers ran across the cold surface of the stained wood, my gaze falling on a small wooden jewelry box.

As I opened it up my breath rushed out, before me was a platinum and gold wedding band, with two dark blue sapphires and four diamonds in pear shaped fashion. This was my wedding ring that Leathan had given me. So many years ago.

"The ring belonged to my grandmother." Leathan's voice was gentle and quite as a whisper. Tears blinded my vision as I offered the box to him. With a heavy sigh he shut the lid to the jewelry box and walked out of the bedroom, leaving me in silence once more. "Damn him for making me feel guilty for living a life. That I could no longer remember. "I haven't done anything wrong".

I growled out, as I could see the real life fantasy of Aden on the beach. Laughing care free with Leathan and the once upon a time fairy tale romance that we once shared.

Grabbing the clean clothes from the dresser I stormed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water faucet. The bathroom filled with a thick fog of steam, clouding the mirror before I climb in.

The hot spray of water burned my skin drowning out the mental pain that I was feeling. Making me more aware of the physical pain instead and at this point physical was welcomed over the mental. The hot burning spray of scalding hot water relaxed the stressed out tense muscles that was knotted up.

My mind was heavy and racing as I had so much to figure out. First I had to find out who took Aden's body, second I had to find out who killed Aden and maybe if I was lucky the two was related. Last but not least figure out why the Children of Light was after me. Maybe coming home was the only way to get the answers that I needed. If I didn't have to worry about Leathan wanting to kill me.

As I climb out of the shower and dried I was able to take in my reflection for the first time. The stranger that was starring back at me had no past. No memories just any empty shell of her former life that no longer existed.

Who was Noreign Seacrest and how did her life get so fucked up? Shaking my head I lowered my gaze from the mirror. I quickly dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I found Leathan sitting on the couch in the living room and the damn phone was once again pressed to his ear.

"Fine Davis just bring what you have, yeah...I 'll see you soon. Replacing the phone on the receiver his eyes met mine" So did you get things figured out yet" Rubbing my arms nervously I just stared at the phone

"No I'm more confused now than I ever was and with nothing to go on I feel pretty lost right now."

"Well I never said that I was going to make this easy on you Noreign." His voice was lace with bitter aloofness.

Closing the distance between myself and the phone. I grasped the phone receiver and scrolled through the caller Id. Stopping until I found Andrew's number and quickly choose to hang it up. Shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders my eyes met his one last time.

" Fine Leathan you win I..I can't do this anymore." With a sigh of frustration and not wanting to start another fight I excepted defeat. I made my way back to the bedroom and and turned on the computer on.

In bold letters on the display screen. "SeaCrest and Durham Private Investigators specializing in abduction and missing persons." I could stop the small insane laugh that tore threw my mouth, was this someone idea of a sick joke?

Grabbing the phone from the cradle I keyed in Andrew's number. I didn't have long to wait before he picked up. "Hello... Noreign is that you? Releasing the breath that I had been holding I found the courage that I needed to speak "Yeah it me. What can you tell me about the night Aden died. Was there any witnesses? Do you we have any leads?

" Slow down Noreign, I have been working around the clock for the last couple of days now and yes we have crime scene photo's, hell I had to put a missing persons report out on you, after the crime scene pictures came in. Everything you need is here in the office we should get together and meet Noreign." Andrew's voice was full of concern and gentleness the first real warmth that I had heard since I woken up at Leathan's.

" I know you're right, we should meet but...but.. I don't know how to get to the office do you think you can pick me up latter?" Sure Noreign but are you okay" The soft growing concern was almost to much to bare as I blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. "No I'm not okay Andrew. But if I can figure out what the hell happened then maybe someday I might be."

"I will see you later this evening around nine okay." Letting out a shuddered sigh I closed my eyes. " Thank you Andrew. I'll see you then. As the line went dead Leathan was standing in the door way. Leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring his murderous stare "Just what the hell do you think your fucking doing Noreign?" Pushing himself slowly from the doorway, the same beast that was clawing from within his insides was rearing it's head. As Leathan slowly stalked towards me.

Backing up my back slammed roughly into the wall as I looked for away to get around him after finding none. Leathan was nose to nose if front of me "You haven't even been back not even two hours and you're already plotting and scheming.

What the hell are you up to?" That it I had it, everything inside of me screamed as I snapped. All the control in me shattered, emotions ripped through me all at once and I lashed out. The desire to punch Leathan's smug face was overwhelming that my body reacted as though it had a mind of it's own. Not really caring what the consequences would be.

My fist clinched in earnest going into flight but before they had made contact with his jaw. Leathan caught them in mid air slamming both of my arms above my head effectively trapping me between his chest and the wall.

"Goddammit Leathan I just want answers and as long as I am around you I won't get any. So you go head and torture me do what you have already been doing. But sooner or latter as god as my witness I am going to figure this shit out."

I couldn't stop the escalating rise of hysteria in voice as it continued to strengthen in both sound and fierceness. His eyes narrowed and studied mine for a moment, before his mouth descended on mine. His lip was punishing, bruising as they claimed mine. Forcing them to open under his. As his tongue swept over mine and wrestled with mine, a flash heat rapidly coursed and spread throughout my body as charge energy.

As I returned the full brunt of his staggering kiss making my own demands and claims against him. Leathan hands let go of mine and his arms slipped around my waist drawing me even closer as his hands slide up my back. My arms wrapped around his neck as though they had found home, as my fingers lost themselves in his silken stands of hair.

The roar in my ears was deafening loud and drowned out all other sound. I felt intoxicated and dizzy as I clutched even closer, my knee's had begun shaking so badly that if Leathan hadn't been holding me up right, I would have fallen.

The restless whimper formed somewhere deep in my chest and came out in a long moan. The sound of my need for him was enough to break the spell that we was both under, as I struggled to reign in my ragged breathing. I noticed Leathan was just as effected as I was.

"What..was that?" I could still feel the affects and taste of him burning on my lips, as my chest and lungs heaved in effort to pull in as much air to steady my breathing. In bewilderment I couldn't help but stare.

Leathan eyes darken into deep shadowy silver before the scowl returned to his relaxed face." That was a mistake, you just remember when your with Andrew tonight that your still my fucking wife."

He turned and made his way back to the door. Leathan paused. "Davis will be here latter on this afternoon, so you should probably get some rest. He will be bringing Becky and Cybil with him. Crossing over the threshold and out of sight, i could feel the prickly stinging of tears that was aching to be shed. Aden's widow was coming home, how in the hell was I going to face her?

Hi everyone this is Elfina if everything goes to plan I should have an editor real soon which means no more typos or grammar problems. I also want to give a special shout out to DimitriStalker, Flyingbloodsucker, Tazzylove, Badass Hathaway,Tazkristy, Zahraq, lovefaero Thanks to each and everyone of you for helping and supporting me in this whole process and giving me feedback and encouragement. For all other readers please remember I am counting on your reviews and comments so that I may continue to improve my story. Best wishes from your vamp friend.


	8. Aden was tortured,his body was mangled

Chapter 3

Blood-Lust

The sounds of pattering feet shuffling across the wooden floorboards caused an inward groan. As the giggle from a squealing child made my heavy eye lids open. Cybil was here and Becky her mother was within walking distance from this very room.

The distinct pulsating rhythm lub..dub..lub..dub.. was pounding painfully in my ears, as the cramping in my stomach intensified. Holding my stomach I couldn't stop the agonizing pain as it seared and contracted again.

The salty, spicy flavor aroma wafted in the air and filtered into my senses. Causing my inflame mouth to water as my hands and fingers grasp the bedsheets even tighter, I tried to drown out the deafening sounds in my pillow. Lub..dub..lub..dub.. "please make it stop" I groaned out.

My body slick with sweat, shaking as my insides shudder and trembled the irresistible flavor was filling. Calling to me, a need a thirst that needed to be feed, an unknown desire was taking control ruling my every thought. Causing this shell of a body to react.

Biting down hard on my bottom lip swirled the salty flavor I craved. The small pool collected and filled in the deepest recess of my mouth. As my tongue churned over the thin liquid. I knew I had to get out of here, getting up from the bed was excruciating as I made slow progress to the door. Becky was standing in the kitchen emptying the pot of noodles when she saw me and was startled by the lack of sound. As I approached. "Hi mom." Her crystal blue eyes met mine and I sucked in a deep breath, but the dizzying intoxicating flavor. Was even stronger and filtered into the cavity of my sinuses just daring to bring me even closer. Lub..dub...lub...dub..lub...dub... "Grandma." The tugging on my shirt shook me out of my resolve. Slapping me almost painfully back into reality, jerking my body away from Cybil. I sprinted out the front door leaving the screen door to crash behind me.

The cold night air didn't touch my heated skin as ran I into the unknown town. My thoughts was betraying me, as the diluted aroma drifted through me. It wasn't to late I could always turn around and have just one taste. Know one would even know, just one taste.

The nagging vice in the back of my head kept up the enticing chants. Becky is alone defenseless just one little taste. know one would ever find out just..."No "I growled out the war that was ragging inside my head. Was getting harder to fight as the insane madness filled me.

My body and legs was pushing harder away from the house. Away from the enchanting scent, away from Becky and Cybil. In a clearing by the shadowing trees was a beaten down hikers trail that lead off the main road. That strayed up the mountain I could once again hear the faint rhythmic, pulsating sound. But it still far off lub...dub...lub...dub...in the distance.

I couldn't escape this nightmare as my body followed the scent that was wafting my senses. My eyes was sharper, clearer as it took the surrounding of the tree line in. The over head moon didn't need to reflect it illuminating light, these eyes of the night was already mirroring a light of their own.

As I passed the park row of vehicles that was at the base of the hikers trail that lead up to the tourist side of the mountain. The musical sound was drawing in even closer

The trail was in sight as I broke free of the tree line. Two joggers had passed neither noticing me as they passed by. The long haired redhead was in a heated argument with the man who was running by her side. Their petty squabble had something do with his firm moving them up state Colorado. A promotion of sorts.

The insatiable thirst filled my mouth as the inciting aroma caused my mouth to water. Freely lunging the small distance into the air. I caught my prey in mid flight, my arms wrapped around the back of his neck and my legs folded up over his waist. Pinning his back to my chest his face hit the ground with a sicken thud.

The woman stopped running when she realized her man was know longer at her side. The stupid bitch had thought I was there to help her mate as I untangled my arms from my prey. I stocked her the emerald green eyes flashed with a moment of fear as she stared into my eyes. An unspoken message passed between us as she calmly moved her hair away and tilted her neck to the side. In an offering gesture.

Grasping her chin in my hand my head lowered as the fangs from my mouth bite deeply into the vulnerable cords of her neck. Piercing the fragile flesh that separated the life giving blood that the demon in me craved. Filling the crazed blood-lust that was consuming me.

The thick hot liquid filled my mouth I took long needed heady swallows. The salty spicy flavor pooled into my mouth drowning out the rhythmic pulsating sound. That had caused all the madness making me feel light and satisfied. The lavishing blood also stopping the painful contraction that cramped into my stomach.

Dropping the lifeless body whose heart had grown still. I made my way with eagerness to the man who was still unconscious on the ground. Rolling him over as my mouth open over his neck. His eyes open and became alert even though his arms flailed out to attack. My leech of a mouth clung to his vulnerable skin piercing the artery.

His blood was rich and sweet staunching the craziness that was controlling my every action."Noreign" The low feral growl sprang from my lips as the beast in me raised it's head. "Mine" I hissed out. Blood dripped slowly down my chin and neck. Bathing my skin rejuvenating the hunger that still demanded to be feed. Lowering my head back to my prey. I answered the demon inside.

"Dammit" My brain barely registered that someone had spoken. But the weight of someone knocking me off of my prey hit hard and fiercely. With the slowing of time and pulsating rhythm fading reason returned . Grayish silver eyes stared back at me and his mouth was moving but the words still hadn't entered into my hearing. So the meaning of the words was lost as I tried to regain my sanity.

Recognition hit as a hurricane hard and fast. "Leathan."I whispered, glancing to the woman and the man everything that I had just done. Coursed through me along with guilt and self loathing. Covering my shaking hand to my mouth. I struggled to get up. I wanted to run to hide my shame. I had killed again.

" Noreign you can't fight what you are."Trying to pull away from the arms that was holding me in place was like fighting wrought Iron. Both at this moment seemed impossible. On a shaking voice that no longer seemed my own. "Your right I can't fight what I am. But this could have easily been Becky or Cybil.

Then what Leathan? You would have had just one more of many excuses to hate me. Your right I am a monster, because when the blood-lust took over I had no control. And if I had killed Becky or Cybil you would have killed me."I could feel the gentle rise and fall of his massive chest as the motion calmed my frail nerves. " Noreign you can control the blood-lust by feeding more often as he took another breath.

I could feel him nodding his head as though he was trying to workout some form of inner turmoil out in his own head. "This isn't your fault. I should have taken better precautions. Hell Noreign. I could have at least warned you." Was this man for real? I just got done killing two people and he is somehow trying to share responsibility.

I could feel my temperature boiling close to the surface. I was angry at myself for losing control and feeling guilty and I was outright pissed. That Leathan was trying to share in the blame. Didn't he know the world didn't revolve around just him? "Enough Leathan, enough this isn't on you okay, fuck... this doesn't even have anything to do with you. So please...please.. just stop!" Blowing out the pent up frustrated breath. All I wanted was to figure away to fix the damage that I had done. "What do I need to do to hide the bodies? How do I fix this mess?

Leathan's arms tighten even more firmly around me as though he was afraid that I would take off again. But at the same time he released me, not before I felt him stiffen. The controlling man was back and all the gentleness he had been showing was gone. Pulling at the cellphone from his front pocket I stared at him in bewilderment. "Conrad there's been an incident. Over at the park by the hiking trail near Noreign 's place. See you soon..I would rather not ...just get your ass here." With the way Leathan was pacing and the bobbing of his head. I knew his friend was lecturing him over the need for discretion. How was he suppose to know that it was my fault for the untimely clean up and recovery.

His eyes locked and held mine the silver was more dominant. Probably from the frustration of having to clean up another one of my infamous screw ups."You should go back to the house and get washed up. Andrew will be waiting. Didn't you say that you had business to attend to? My shoulders slumped, damn I couldn't even remember how to get back. Just one more reminder that my swiss cheese brain was full of holes in the memory department.

" I don't." Grasping my arm with his hand Leathan let out an exacerbated sigh and pulled me away from the trail. Neither one of us spoke as he placed his hands around my waist. Time was of the essence, I figure either that or he didn't want me to know who Conrad was.

The experience of phasing was short lived though. Not much in way of everything bleeding together. Maybe it was because we didn't have far to travel. Leathan left me to face Becky alone, but he was right as Andrew was sitting on the couch in the living room. My steps faltered when Becky eyed me warily.

Taking in the sight that I was covered in blood and the realization blanket her and shone in her face. Just how close to the monster that she had been standing to. "Becky I."Ow god why was trying to talk to everyone so damn difficult. Making a hasty retreat. I went into the bedroom slamming the door behind me and grabbed a change of clothes.

I stepped into the bathroom the stranger in the mirror was saturated in blood. Her eyes was wild, and her chestnut brown hair was matted down by the weight of the blood that had coated the strands. She was revoltingly monstrous, almost primal. The stinging hot spray of water lifted the chill out of my bones. But did nothing for the guilty conscious that plagued me.

As the water from the bottom of the shower floor turned crimson red. My thoughts lingered to the inevitable meeting with Andrew. Stepping out of the shower the stranger in the mirror looked more human as she watched me. But I knew beneath the facade what really lurked there. The ominous evil that was awaiting to rear her head once more.

Brushing out the ruffled knots and sliding a pair jeans. I was slowly feeling closer to normal as the flannel shirt gave off the warmth my body seemed to be lacking. The nearby pitter patter feet running down the hallway echoed that Cybil was close."Grandma,grandma are you still mad?" The little tike asked when she bumped into my leg. Kneeling down I picked her up.

She had her fathers dark chocolate brown eyes and her mother's blond hair and the light completion from both." No sweetheart. I just wasn't feeling good is all."The lie easily passed my lips but sent daggers into my heart. How easy it was to fool one, who was so young and innocent. "Mom do you feel better? Now that you went out? Did you get what you need?" The slight nod of Becky head was the unasked question, but one that I new the true meaning of.

"I'm better all my needs have been met. Everything is as it should be." With a sigh of relief Becky walked the remaining distance and place her arms around me in a tight embrace. I couldn't help but return her hug with one of my own. That was how Leathan found us and I kept waiting for the shoe to drop as he came down the hallway.

His eyes narrowed on the three of us embracing and his jaw locked up, but he remained silent. Lowering Cybil down."I have to go to the office. I need to check in on one of my cases. Will catch up at a latter okay Becky."Even though I muttered the words. I couldn't take my eyes off of Leathan as I slowly side step him. "Andrew are you ready?" Before I got to the couch he was already standing on his feet.

Andrew was almost the same height as Leathan and his build was muscular and tanned. Perplexing dark hazel brown eyes stared back at me, his dark brown hair lighten the tones of his face. Even though he was clean cut he looked as though he held some of that bad boy image. Damn he was hot.

"Noreign what time can we expect you home?" Leathan voice was gentle, sickly sweet but held a hidden underlining warning, that could be detected and felt with his icy stare. The smirk that spread across my lips had the desired affect that I wanted as amusement crossed my face.

"I don't know Andrew and I have allot of work to do. Leathan. I don't if I will make it home before dawn" I knew I was pressing my luck but I couldn't seem to stop myself as my fingers raised and gave a slight wave, shooting a wide smile. "Don't wait up."

I got into the rather elegant BMW. Andrew was smiling as he caught my attention. "What was that about?" Shoving the key into the ignition the motor roared to life as Andrew worked the clutch and let a out soft chuckle. The sound of a man laughing filled me and felt that I was able to relax and be myself. Without acting as though I was walking on pins and needles." I don't think I want to know." His voice purred out.

Leathan was standing on the front porch as we was backing out of the drive way. The disapproving look he shot us was priceless. I couldn't hold back the laughter that was dying to get out.

"Leathan has been nothing but an ass to me the last couple days. It just felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine." Well just remind me not to piss you off Noreign I don't think my heart could take a dose of whatever your force feeding him. Andrew said pointing to Leathan over the steering wheel another round of laughter sprang from my lips as he slowly faded from view.

The drive was long and tedious and seemed to take forever. I had grown to comfortable in Leathan's phasing, he was right it was easier to get around and it just made more since where transportation was concerned. To bad he wouldn't show me how to do it, not after that little stunt I pulled back at the house. There was going to be some major consequences for me when I got home.

The office on Mechem was nice in size and offered allot of homey convinces. The kitchen was large enough to make a home cooked meal, while the large library allowed us to do reach search and brush up on state laws. The next room Andrew called the crime scene, where recreation of various crime scene could be shaped and molded as replica's.

The other two rooms was where our offices was stationed and the last room was indoor gym. The leather office furniture made those who ill at ease to become comfortable and relax. Andrew was in the kitchen filling two coffee mugs, one with coffee and the other with blood before setting them in the microwave to be heated.

I guess he was trying to ease the tension about my visit before plunging straight into work."Why is Leathan here?" Andrew's voice was soft and sincere and his face showed only concern."Is it because of Aden's death" The image of the young man my son filter into my eyes as the realization hit as to why I was even here. The carefree attitude was lost on me as the gravity of the situation became abundantly clear. I was here to track a killer.

"Yeah Leathan's here to help with the arrangements of the funeral and the care of his body"I choked out I could feel the stinging tears at the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall."Are you and him"..."No" I growled out Leathan made his choice, he is not back because of me. Leathan has already made that fucking clear."

Placing his coffee on the counter Andrew enfolded me in his arms as my head laid on his shoulder. His warm embrace reminded me of fire and ice. His touch burned with heat radiating off of him as mine only made him shiver when his arms first wrapped around me. "Lets go to the scene of the crime. Noreign, everything is already setup.

Apprehension and dread filled me as the easel showing Aden impaled with a silver stake in the center of his chest. His face had been badly beaten and his eyes was open starring into the void of the nothingness. Walking over to the easel my finger rested on the glossy color canvas.

"Are those knife wounds?" My voice shook as I tried to ascertain the slash marks that ripped across his chest. To his low sternum."I don't think so Noreign the morgue photo over here shows the flesh jagged and torn. Some other instrument caused those kinds of lacerations not a knife. Aden was tortured,his body was mangled.


	9. Let me watch one last sunrise

Turning my head to the morgue photo glossy colored canvas the appearance of Aden's body was completely different from the crime scene, the shirt and jeans that he wore from the crime scene had been removed from the body replace by a sterile clean white sheet that was tucked neatly at his waist.

Aden's skin was chalky pale white, the dark purplish and blue tinges that almost look black as shadows appeared around the eyes, the pupils was fixed and dilated held a hazy blue glaze over them. His lips wore a dark set of purple on them as though he was wearing some kind of lipstick even though his lips showed the absence of circulation of blood flow.

Aden's body had been washed and clean unlike the crime scene photo where his face was coated in blood, this morgue picture was absent from any traces of blood and only showed the wounds and size from the attach that his body suffered from. "According to the official police reports Noreign the bodies was discovered at the Bonito Lake around 10:00p.m. last Thursday"

Andrew's gaze was troubled as though he was leaving something out. "Bodies Andrew who was the second victim" I was confused what other body, I know it must have shown on my face as his hand rested on my elbow guiding me along, to the other area of the crime scene" But Leathan would had said if there was a second body Andrew" my voice was shaking as I stared at him in bewilderment and alarm, who the hell was he talking about, this was crazy, was the other body another one of my family members.

I didn't have long before I saw who Andrew was referring to the other glossy canvas photo was of me "I'm sorry Noreign but didn't Leathan tell you that you was there that night? Swallowing the lumped that had formed I just shook my head no, as I stared at the stranger laying on the ground. The same stranger who I saw in the mirror at the house, her face was coated in blood two bullets holes to the chest and a golden stake protruding in the center of her chest even the condition of the body was more disturbing the loss of hair, the frailness of age.

Gasping for oxygen to fill my lungs the room was spinning... spinning wildly out of control I could see the darkness surround me, grabbing the edge of the wooden table I tried to right myself up. It made since perfect since the loss of memory, Aden's death and the return of Leathan someone had tried to kill me and almost succeeded, Leathan had lied, I could vaguely hear the echoes of my name being called out before the black, nothingness, void pulled me under.

The room was dark and unfamiliar and the shouting from the other room was what had startled me awake I could hear Leathan and Andrew as their voices was raised neither one seemed as though the other would back down, some kind of gantlet had been thrown and both men was arguing over me.

"You sick sadistic son of bitch, you should have told her Leathan she had a right to know"Andrew spat out angrily. "What I do with my wife is none of your damn business Andrew." I could hear the undertone warning growing in Leathan's voice. Pulling myself into a seating position on the leather couch I made my way to the door holding unto the frame for add support the memory of seeing myself in the crime scene photo had my knee shaking.

"You told me I killed my son, you told me I was responsible for his death... and...and...I believed you"my voice was nothing more than a whisper "you lied" shaking my head I walked slowly with purpose over to Leathan, not feeling my right hand as though it was disconnected from my body as the palm opened striking him with as much force as my body would allow hard across the cheek.

"you lied"Leathan eyes narrowed and flashed with hatred as both of his hands locked on my arms shaking me with a force that my head snapped back violently."You did kill him, you bitch your involvement with the Child Of Light is what got him killed Noreign it was because of you."

Andrew's face turned beat red the rage that swelled in him crossed his feature as he walked over and shoved Leathan hard enough that Leathan spun on him ready to take a shot, that Andrew ducked under. In almost growl a change from his normal voice and glare on Leathan that matched.

"Aden death is a direct result from not carrying out Noreign's contract on you, Leathan so don't you fucking blame her." "What contract I" screamed my own voice rising a decibel higher as my body was now trembling and my head was reeling in shock , from the impact of Andrew's words. Andrew glared at Leathan waiting for him to speak, to convey whatever hidden skeleton I had long buried in my closet of memories.

"Well tell her or so help me to god Leathan I will your choice." Puffing his chest out, Leathan shot Andrew icy stare back , clinching his jaws and the bruiting scowl on his face, he walked towards me placing his hand around my waist. I flinched back as he pulled me close in a fierce grip.

"I will Andrew but not here and not around you" Andrew didn't back down from Leathan's gaze nor did he back done from his show of strength "why is it because your afraid that she will hear the truth."as he shook his finger at me. I could feel the animosity spring forward out of out of Leathan as it vibrated deep within him as spoke quietly.

"Noreign will hear the truth but only from me, you just remember she is my wife not yours" Time and sound blurred together as shapes and peoples faces ran together in a colorful haze. Building and objects appeared and disappeared we was moving faster then the last time we had phased.

We had stopped in a darken wooded area, trees surrounded us as far as the eye could see, entangled in the spider web of branches and leaves. The large scenic mountains was aliened in all four corners around us and hovered as giants making me feel utterly alone and isolated from the world and her inhabitants.

Releasing the hands that held me so firmly Leathan exhaled a frustrated sigh, shoving his hands into his jean pockets turning his back as though he couldn't even stand the sight of me. I just watched him as he raked his hand through his hair casting angry glances at me as he began pacing.

"Business partner my ass Noreign, if I didn't get us out of there when I did you would have had another death on your hands his." "That's not why you brought me here Leathan and you know it, who am I and what the hell was Andrew talking about, what contract. My body was still shaking , trembling afraid of the unknown.

"Your a vampire hunter a Children of Light, one of many and you was the best at what you did... you took out my family, my coven Noreign you slaughter them one by one and you didn't even hesitate, you didn't even show any mercy not to those who even begged for it."

His voice was cold,bitter filled with anguish"when I found my brothers dead at your feet and you soaked in their blood, damn you Noreign I can still see their faces as though it just happened. I went after you we struggled and fought, hell I was on your hit list, your contract for the DrewDare I was next.

"The repressed tears flowed and burn my skin as they fell freely down my cheeks, my head was violently shaking as I stepped back from him"your lying...your lying I would never do that, I could never..."I gasped out covering my hand to my mouth choking out the denials that wanted to pass my lips.

Without pausing I did what felt safe turning, letting the soles of my feet hit the dirt covered forest I pushed my legs running I had to get away, I needed to get away, I couldn't be the heartless bitch that he said I was, I just couldn't be. The tears that fell from my eyes blanketed my vision as I ran down the clearing, losing my footing on the cliff and falling into the gorge.

My chest was heaving as I rolled unto my side and standing on wobbly legs that didn't seem able to support my own weight. Rough hands seized my shoulders preventing my escape, Leathan eyes was a dark silver with a light of their own, starring back into my watery vision as shadows of the nightmare engulfed his face "Blood doesn't lie Noreign only people do.

Pulling me into the contours of his chest and wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me so that his mouth was resting below my ear, his breath fanned out in a kaleidoscope of heat on my skin." Do it Noreign taste my blood see for yourself if I am lying." The current of electricity shot through me from his touch and the warmth of his breath on my exposed skin sent a flash heat that soon engulfed making me very aware of the close contact.

Leathan's hand cupped the back of my head guiding me closer to his neck, sharp tips of my fangs bit into his skin, my hands traveled to his back, my nails bite down into his flesh when he expelled a predatory growl. His blood was rich, thick and husky in nature to many flavors to many to identify the blood-lust took over as I took tong swallows of the rich liquid quenching my thirst, until the images of a Swiss chalet house came into two focus.

The images of two dark haired boys running along the foyer entrance playing with a ball and a little girl who was the same age as Cybil was coloring in front of the TV in the living room. The stranger who I had seen in the mirror the same stranger from my home that I had seen before, with a look of revolt and hate, hovered over their bloodstained bodies with golden sais at her waist. The image change to another house with three men and two women soaked in blood and the stranger standing of them drenched in blood her hair mated down and a face contorted with evil leaning down to the mans dead corps, removing the deadly sais from his back.

Then the movie that was playing behind my eyes changed again Leathan had just walked into the door looking a the two bloody boys who was laying in the foyer, running down the hallway and into the living-room he found the small little girl whose throat had been slit, gasping drowning in her own blood, her arm out stretched towards him.

Then stranger with lightening fast moves crept towards Leathan, holding the bloody sais in both hands was advancing towards him slashing his chest as she spun and danced the deadly executed round house kick and spin dropping to her knees as she slid past him.

As the stranger got back to her feet Leathan blocked her punches and kicks but was unable to block the stabbing sais as they slammed forcefully into his back, twisting his body Leathan grab the stranger and pinned her underneath him and slammed her into the wall, trapping her fingers and threading his own fingers in between hers and pinning her hands above head against the wall, his mouth lowered.

Feeling sick I released him, the guilt washed over me unable to look into his eyes I broke out of his embrace, only taking a few steps away from him in time to vomit out the contents in my stomach. I was a killer just as Leathan said one who killed without mercy, one who killed without cause.

"Why didn't you kill me then" I asked hoarsely feeling the bile rise in my throat once more. "Do you really have to ask that Noreign, the only reason I let you live that day was because of Aden and even then" pausing he took a cleansing breath before smashing his fist into the nearby tree "even then I almost took your life."

Getting up I walked even further away as the guilt of my sins didn't permit me to go near him, he had every reason to hate me, every reason to want me dead I destroyed his life and took away everything that he loved. "So where does that leave us now Leathan, I think it's fair to say I am way past redemption.I asked softly, my voice was hoarse and I croaked out each and every word, tears streamed down my face, as remorse and self loathing filled me. I didn't fit anywhere in his life not after all the pain and destruction that I caused.

The gravel and dirt crunched under his feet as he walked closer to me when I felt his hand on my back I flinched, unable to look into the silvery eyes just to see the same reflected disgust that I already felt. "I don't know Noreign that's what I have been trying to figure out since I got here."

"Drying my eyes with the back of my sleeve of my shirt, I stood and faced him allowing my eyes to look into his face. Leathan was haunted and the agony shone in his silvery gray depths, he eye me warily, "leave me Leathan, go take care of Becky and Cybil,..I.. I won't come after you again hell I won't even search for you, as of now this contract, your contract is null and void, canceled."

"It ends with me here tonight. Leathan's hands wrapped around my arms and shook me hard, as the night air softly touched my numb face and exposed skin, as I stare into his eyes, the moon over head was slowly descending as dawn was beginning to approach. "What the hell is that suppose to mean Noreign, just what are you trying to say exactly."

My head bob slightly and a sad smile creased against my faltering lips, I knew he could see the regret and guilt on me."What I am saying Leathan is it's never to late for me to feel the sunlight on my face or to enjoy a perfectly good face harden and the scowl returned to his chiseled features, his eyes looked fierce as specks of fire flashed within them. "Please..please..please Leathan leave me, just let me watch one last sunrise."

Hey everyone I am counting on you to tell me if you are liking my story, so if you want me to keep up-loading please review. Tell me what part of the story you liked and what you hated. So please click on the review button.

Today's up-load is dedicated to Tazkristy, DimitriStalker ,Tazzylove, flyingbloodsucker, jajenshadimose6012, Badass Hathaway and the countless other who has sent thir support and encouragement.

Your vamp friend Elfina.


	10. The coward got away

Sliding his hands from my arms to my shoulders he pulled me towards his chest. Trapping me there wrapping those arms of steel around my waist. Leathan lowered his mouth to the crown of my head. "Today not is not your day to die Noreign. We have to find our son's body and more importantly his killer."His voice was soft and so faint that it was carried on the wind but I heard him.

Closing my eyes I leaned my head into his chest breathing in his fresh cedar and pine scent. For the first time since the nightmare had started. We found an understanding of common ground. As the first rays of dawn illuminated the sky from the dead of night, to dark sea blue with tinges of yellow and orange with traces of blushing red. "Take me home Leathan."I whispered into the folds of his shirt unaware that he had already phased.

The house was bustling with activity when we arrived Becky was standing in the kitchen making Cybil her favorite breakfast dish of waffles. Jumping off the stool Cybil hurled her tiny frame into Leathan's leg clutching him tightly "Grandpa..grandpa pick me up as she raised her slender arms up into the air.

His face radiated love and warmth as he smiled into hers. "So how is grandpa's girl this morning?" As he rub his nose to Cybil. Giving her Eskimo kisses. The sight was more than I could bare as the little girl that I had saw in Leathan's blood. Was a reminder of what I had stolen from him so many years ago."I need to call Andrew we still have more things to review on the case and some leads we need to follow up on.

"Do you mind?" I asked dryly"Moistening my lips that went suddenly dry I averted my gaze to watch Becky as she laid the plate of waffles on the table. "Okay honey come and eat. Your breakfast is ready."As Leathan bent down to let Cybil go and join her mother."But I want grandpa to sit by me mom" Taking my cue and snatching up the phone I didn't wait for Leathan's response as I keyed in Andrew's number. After the fifth or sixth ring he answered sounding groggy as though I had awoken him. "Hi Andrew it's Noreign sorry to have waken you.

" On the other end of the line I could hear him yawning. "No that's okay Noreign are you alright?" I was far from being alright after everything I had learned about through Leathan I doubted if I would ever be alright. No Andrew I'm not alright. Hey I don't want to get into this right now okay. The reason why I am calling is we didn't finish reviewing the crime scene yesterday and I need to look at some files." I could hear Andrew take a frustrated breath. "Did he hurt you because if he did..."

Looking over at Leathan who was fully engaged playing and entertaining Cybil as he used the napkin to wipe the dripping syrup off her chin. I turned my back around and faced the wall and pushed out the long sigh that was lodge in my chest. " No he didn't hurt me Andrew. I did that to myself years ago"

"Do we have any documentation on DrewDare's and the Children Of Light? Do we even have a contact source or a way of tracking their movements." "Okay Noreign get some sleep, I will pick you say around nine tonight and in the meantime I will see what I can dig up.

I 'll see you then" Feeling as though someone eyes was boring into my back I caught Leathan watching me. "Thank you Andrew until tonight" The line went dead I placed the handle of the phone receiver back on the cradle. I made a hasty retreat into my room telling everyone goodnight over my shoulder. Grabbing the night shirt out of the dresser I couldn't help but stare at the wooden jewelery box the still where I had left it.

As my fingertips caressed the delicate patterns of the small box. I tried to imagine Leathan with Aden, when he was five years old. Laughing, playing on the beach the way he was with Cybil now. In the bathroom I couldn't help but stare at the stranger in the mirror, while I was getting undressed for bed.

She had destroyed so many lives including her own. But the real joke was the life I was living wasn't hers anymore and I hated her for cheating me at what could have been. Grabbing the hairspray can from the black and golden granite counter top, I flung the can with as much force as I could. Hurdling it into the mirror as the silver reflection shattered into hundreds of tiny shards.

With a satisfied smile that creased my face I climb into bed and let the darkness claim me once more. My breathing was rapid as my lungs burned to pull in the next breath. I was running and they still kept coming my legs felt heavy weighed down by lead and cement. Their faces was concealed in the shadows as they carried stakes in their hands which was dripping in blood but everywhere I turned to try and hide they could find me.

It was so dark even the beast inside of me was unable to see blinded by the dark, so I ran bodies littered the ground the screams of women and children lingered in the air. The grass was a flowing river of blood. Arms, legs, ripped open chest cavities that was severed filled with maggots floated in the sea of blood. I could hear the pounding of footsteps as the came closer towards me and yet I continued my quick pace, driving my legs to carry me onward faster, harder.

I felt the ripping of my hair being pulled from my skull a scream tore free from my mouth. I fought to get away another scream tore from my lips as my flesh was sawed off one layer at a time from my blood soaked body. Rough hands grabbed and pinned me down in the sea of blood only to use the saw to cut ,grinding my right arm, snapping and crackling the bones until the bones splintered.

Until the flesh and exposed meat in my arm was exposed and being removed ripped out of it's socket the pressure was building to an agonizing, scorching pain, one I had never felt before filled every inch of my body another scream pierced the blackened world around me.

The same rough hands was shaking my shoulders shaking me hard and somewhere in the stillness, I could hear my name being called. Opening my eyes Leathan was sitting on the side of the bed breathing hard, both of his hands was on each of my shoulder. Worry and concern was etched in his face as I tried to steady my hyper active breathing, my lungs still burned from the activity of my nightmare.

" I was coming to wake you when I heard you screaming. Andrew's here." Setting up in the bed, Leathan looked into the bathroom. "What happened in there?" His head nodded to the bathroom."I didn't like what I saw. So I broke the mirror, it's not a big deal I hate mirrors." Pulling back the covers I dragged my sore tense body from bed feeling as though I had ran a marathon. His voice still held the same warmth and concern, one would easily believe that Leathan still cared and maybe just..maybe shaking my head in denial.

He was confusing me with his display of affection as he stood behind me with his hands smoothing the fabric of my pajamas until finally grasping my hips letting his hands linger resting at the waist line. I jumped from the unexpected touch. Grabbing the navy blue silk blouse and black dress slacks from the dresser I tried to pretend his hands wasn't effecting me, even through the pajama bottoms that I was wearing, my skin was becoming super heated as liquid fire seared where his hands was.

I knew I should move away but I couldn't find the strength, lowering my head in defeat and letting my shoulders slump I wouldn't let him know just how much he was getting to me. " Do you want to talk about it" His voice purred into my ear causing me to tremble. "It was just a bad dream, nothing more.

Sounding breathless from the affect Leathan was having on me. I was fighting a losing battle to keep my breath even and steady, I knew he could feel it to. " I will go and let Andrew know that you are getting ready." Leathan mummer by my ear then the warmth of his touch was gone.

Walking into the living room Leathan and Andrew was quietly talking, when Andrew saw me coming into the living room, he stood up. "Are you ready" His smile was warm and his hazel brown eyes twinkled and was inviting and I could not help but to smile back, he had away of making me feel relax and calm.

"Where is Becky and Cybil" upon further inspection the absence of noise spiked my growing curiosity as Leathan would not allow them to be more than an earshot away. With a flick of his hand in a dismissive fashion"Becky and Cybil have already gone to bed, their both down for the night, human schedule.

" I will meet up with you later Andrew" Leathan said briskly. Getting up form the couch and walking towards the foyer "Noreign I have some business to attend to of my own" throwing his black leather trench coat around his shoulders. Leathan slipped out the door, Andrew and I walking side by side followed Leathan a short distance away.

The full moon light cast shadows on everything it touched, giving the illusion the sky and earth was more lite up than what it was and I could not help but think strange and weird thing happen during a full moon and grimaced inward in wonder as what the night would hold.

The drive to the office was short. However the silence in the car made the short trip awkward, in attempt to break the ice and figure out if our relationship, if we even had one was strictly professional. The timing was right to ask the dreaded question. "Andrew was we ever invoked. I mean I just can't help but wonder, I get this feeling that at some point we might have been or we are. Or at least very close."

Even in the dark confines of the car I knew he was smiling as though he was reliving some fond memory, that made his heartbeat race. The quiet chuckle filled the small car but the sound vibrated around me. "We are most diffidently closer then friends, Noreign but intimate well that was something we both was approaching before..."The night of Aden's death I finished for him."And now your husband is back so that puts a damper on things.

"But your... your human I argued." Noreign that didn't bother you in the past so why should it now?" Pulling unto the shoulder of the curb. Andrew place the car in park and got out and walk around to the passenger side of the car. Hauling me out as soon as he had the door thrown open.

Cupping my face in both hands he seemed to be starring deep into my soul before his lips lightly brushed over my bottom lip. Before claiming both as he pushed my lips open to his. Fire and ice, cold meets heat as my hands slide up his neck Andrew's arms in circled me drawing my body closer to his. As his tongue darted in and danced with mine, his body involuntarily shiver from the close embrace. His heart was beating as though it was a freight train, racing wildly against his ribcage, letting out a soft moan in the back of his throat, his hand pulled at the back of my shirt to caress and stroke the skin on my back.

It felt so good to be held and touched in this way but Andrew lacked the pounding reaction and intensity that Leathan has. Feeling my indifference he pulled back his rich hazel brown eyes shined and sparkled with unmentioned and resolved passion. "Even when Leathan is not here Noreign, he still has the same hold on you that he has always had.

"But I am a patient man and I don't give up that easily and when Leathan leaves again or hurts you I will still be here. Glancing down at his watch a puzzled expression creased his eyebrow."Damn we need to get going, we're going to be late. Crossing back over to the driver's side door he got in and turned on the ignition leaving me starring dumbfound and with my mouth hanging open.

"Well are you coming or do you want to reschedule. Instead of driving to the office Andrew stopped at a local bar called High Noon, it was the shit of all places. A local tourist favorite hangout, to the unsuspecting eye. Shady deals and corruption ran amiss, everything from extortion, prostitution, money laundering and drugs.

As we made our way to the entrance, a small group of people clustered by the doorway smoking as it was not permitted inside the bar. The music was deafen loud and could be heard across the street from the parking lot. On the inside lights was flashing from a disco light, casting hues of blue, red, orange and green as dancers crowed the dance floor and the DJ was playing the modern hip hop music of today's youth.

A chubby man in his mid forties approached Andrew and pointed to the table in the back where fours other was sitting none that I could identify. However one seemed to recognize me as we drew close to the table. "Kendrick I didn't think I would even find you here" Andrew spat out angrily.

Kendrick was a little over 6'0 ft with shaggy dirty blond hair and, was some where in his mid thirties. The blue eyes seemed rather cold and soulless, as they locked on me. The malicious grin that spread upon his arrogant face was more twisted with evil than welcoming."Well I will be damned if it's not the great Noreign SeaCrest, your suppose to be dead. How is your chest feeling these days? I'm surprise the blessed golden stake didn't do what it was meant to. The priest at DrewDare will be very disappointed."

I couldn't resist as my eyes lite up blazing with fury. I was starring in the face of a cold blooded killer who not only tried to kill me, but may have been the one who killed Aden. As Kendrick taunts me with the deadly smile and the arrogance that he had wrapped around him. The beast inside of me broke free.

"Tisk...tisk, Kendrick since when does DrewDare send out a mere boy to do a man's job? Owe I know DrewDare is run by frighten little boys. Too bad that the fucken DrewDare don't really have any real men." I knew it wasn't smart to piss the guy off but I could not restrain myself from using my best childlike voice. " And to think you was the one who replace me. Such a pity and your suppose to be the best of the best and you could not kill one unsuspecting vampire!"

"Your a fraud Kendrick and everyone here knows it." I growled out fiercely as my eyes narrowed to slits wanting to rip the human's head off that sat before me. Two long arms reached down and pulled Kendrick up from the shoulders out of the booth and held him up in mid air shaking him vigorously as though he was a rag doll.

Leathan eyes was glowing, flashing speck of red as his temper hit a boiling point. "I'm only going to ask you once. You son of a bitch wheres Aden?" Leathan threaten, he sounded fierce and primal as he growled out the words. Kendrick erupted into a bellowing laughter as the smile on his face only grew in both sound and size.

" Whats the a matter Leathan? Lose your son lately or should I say corpse? Look Caleb, Father Walter was right. Leathan does prefer damsel in distress and being the hero type. Leathan never fails to come to the rescue. Your so predictable that it's pathetic!" Caleb wiped his red curls out of his green eyes as he watched Andrew warily before coming to undecided decision. Getting up from his seat along with the other two who had been sitting next to him, Caleb grab a bar stool and swung it at Andrew hitting him from the side.

The older short stocky guy came towards me, as I began backing away from him, shooting daggers at me with his ragging stare. I froze and panic. I could not remember how to fight or what to do next even as Leathan yelled my name. I stood there terrified with fear as he lunged for me, pinning my chest and stomach to the ground and slamming my head into the floorboard.

Winching from the pain instinct and self preservation made me struggle and squirm from under him. But with his heavy weight and strength I could not get him to budge. The hairs from the back of my head was grabbed and my face was slammed into the floorboards again until I lost count.

With blood streaming down my face into my eyes, I heard the loud crash and the confining weight was gone. Standing over me Andrew smile and held out his hand. Pulling me quickly to my feet. Leathan fist connect with the fourth man nose and jaw and he staggered back wards hitting the back of his into the wall and lost consciousness.

"Where's Kendrick" I asked hoarsely while the blood was dribbling down my chin. Not seeing him anywhere as I took in the busted bar. The booth Kendrick had been sitting in, the table was busted in half with the end pieces smashed down on the floor. Several of the bar stools was broken with leg ends torn off and broken beer bottles and glasses littered the floor. "The coward got away."

Hey everyone I just wanted to say hi to all my readers out there, and see what it will take for you to review? So if you like my story or even hate it please review. Who do you like better Leathan or Andrew?

Drop me a quick note and I promise I will answer all your comment and questions: Your vamp friend Elfina


	11. foreign As My Own Name

Leathan said angrily. "And you... why the hell did you just stand there Noreign? Why didn't you do something? This should have been a walk in the park for you." He sneered out with murderous contempt as he picked up Caleb's unconscious body up and slung him over his shoulder.

Jerkin my head up and taking a deep breath trying to reign in all the emotions that was still fuming away at the surface. Before the fine threads inside of me snapped. Glaring back at Leathan. God how I wanted, no craved to beat the shit out of him this very second.

"For the last fucking time. Leathan I don't fucking remember." Taking another deep breath I walked out the front door gasping for the nights cool air to calm more than just my nerves. Wiping at the continuous blood that was running down my face, I kept a brisk pace. Walking into the unknown not caring which direction I was headed. I just had to get the hell out of here.

The sound of running dress shoes hitting the black asphalt pavement was the only indicator that someone was following. But seething inside I didn't slow my brisk pace as I continued walking forward not looking back to see who was behind me.

"Noreign ...Noreign dammit to hell Noreign. Just stop for a second." Andrew's voice held just a slight tone of irritation but was mostly breathless as he caught up to me. "What do you mean you don't remember what the hell are you talking about." Those sparkling hazel eyes held concern and admiration as they twinkled in the moonlight as his hand raised my chin to to look into mine as though he was reading my soul for any kind of verification.

"Didn't Leathan tell you Andrew. I...I" Groaning inward I could tell that he was just as clueless as I was. No Leathan didn't tell Andrew about my amnesia he left that little detail for me to deal with. "The other night when Aden and I was attached that was the night... That I lost every memory about my life, every detail, every moment gone.

I don't really know who you are except for the small amount of time that I have spent with you. The same goes for Leathan and all of this other craziness that I woke up to." Rushing out the breath that I used to tell him the speech, I waited in silence for his reaction.

"Noreign why didn't you tell me."Andrew demanded, his voice filled with both concern and despair. "I could of help you even called Dr. Fremont maybe she's the key in retrieving your lost memories. Remember who the stranger was no hell, no the reaction was instantaneous as blinding rage hit the surface "I don't want to ever remember who that bitch was. I don't care if I die today there is no way in hell I want to ever remember who Noreign Seacrest is or was. There's just me and now.

" I growled out bitterly as the blackness of her filled hitting me with a double edge sword. "Noreign you can't mean that listen to yourself you talk about yourself in a third person sentence."He was shocked and taken aback his facial expression was an open book as the different emotions crossed his face.

I mean it Andrew I hope she rots in hell for everything that she has done. When I look in the mirror all I see is her and I hate her as I hated no other and as far as I am concern the Noreign you know is dead and better off that way! "You say you want to help me then teach me how to fight or at least help me find someone who can. Because I'm going after the DrewDare one fucking chapter at a time."

The feeling that I was being watched caused me to look over my shoulder, shit Leathan was standing by the front door of the bar with Caleb draped over his shoulder and he probable over heard everything. My head dropped and I grimaced inward letting out a sigh of distress, know telling what Leathan was thinking now. Maybe he thought I had gone crazy or insane.

"Noreign we will finish this conversation latter. I need to talk to Leathan just go get in the car, here's the keys. Turning I made a beeline to the BMW. Getting into the car I placed my head into my hands, god I lost it out there. What the hell was wrong with me telling Andrew the way I felt and what was going on with me. How did we go from talking about amnesia to her? The stranger letting out a wary sigh I closed my eyes easing the tension from the restless sprite that was quaking inside.

I was going to be sick again. As the images of Leathan's blood flashed in my head. Opening the car door I threw up until I was dry heaving my stomach completely empty out. Looking into the mirror at the stranger it would seem she couldn't hold her blood these days.

The sound of the driver side being opened shook me out of my own thoughts as Andrew got in "Miss me"The light smile touched his eyes as he started the car and pulled away from High Noon. "Yeah funny guy. I missed you, now where are we going?" Feeling calmer as Andrew lighten the mood.

"To the office of course we have a Child Of Light to interrogate. So it's going to be very important for you to pay attention and keep your mind open, because Leathan's running the show.

Chapter 4

Traitor & Redemption

The lights was on as we pulled into the drive of Seacrest and Durham Private Investigator's Inc. Nervously I stepped out of the car not knowing what to expect once we got inside. Andrew's hand fitted into the small of my back as he guided me up the steps of the closed office. Leathan greeted us as we entered the door but frowned when he saw Andrew's hand on my back.

"I know what your thinking Leathan but Noreign's not ready unless you want her to go into another blood-lust." Meeting his challenging, opposing gaze. Andrew walked into the kitchen and pulled out a coffee cup and grabbed the bag of fresh blood from the refrigerator. Spilling the murky red contents into the mug before putting it into the microwave.

"Where is he at Leathan?" My voice shook with nervous apprehension. "What do you want me to do?" Glancing down at the floor I could hear Leathan walk quietly towards me as the boots lightly scraped the tiles of the linoleum floor. Raising my chin with calloused hands to meet his grayish silver piercing eyes Leathan remained quiet as the pad of his thumb stroked my cheek. The beeping of the microwave and the sound of the door closing broke the daze of feeling that it was just Leathan and I.

"Noreign come over here and drink this." Andrew demanded his eyes twinkling with amusement as I stared down into the mug he was offering " I don't need it Andrew, I'm fine really." Letting out a long sigh Leathan shook his head and took the mug out of Andrew's hand and grasped my right hand shoving the mug into it with his left.

"Drink it. Noreign your going to need your strength in there and we don't need you going into another untimely blood-lust." Glancing back into the those silvery depths, there was no anger even the lines of his jaw and cheek was relaxed without further protest. I drank the warm liquid until the mug was empty. Placing it down on the counter I watch both Andrew who had a smirk on his face and Leathan who seemed relaxed and had a small glittery of a silvery shine to his eyes.

"Now what?" I asked quietly the tension seeming to grow by the second, from not knowing what was going to end up happening. The knots in my stomach only grew tighter and if I had to wait any longer I was going to bust at the seams with anticipation. Leathan's voice broke the uncomfortable silence putting me on edge once more.

"Now we go and interrogate Caleb. Oh by the way Andrew while I was waiting I made a couple of calls. A few of my friends are coming, I don't like leaving Becky and Cybil unprotected. Can you make sure that everyone except Conrad, gets over to Noreign's place?."

Then it hit me Leathan was expecting the DrewDare to retaliate by sending more of the Children Of Light after us. All of us gasping with alarm and fear. "Leathan your mother isn't she endanger too?"

Shaking his head with an amused look on his face. "No don't worry about Bridgett I already have that covered, besides trust me when I say she can take care of herself." Leaning close to my ear I could feel Leathan's hot breath on my ear and the base of my neck as a flash heat rapidly spread through me. I trembled in response. "Remember Noreign blood doesn't lie only people do."

Lifting his head he turned and walked down the hallway to the gym and I followed casting a hesitant glance to Andrew. Who only shrugged his shoulders and shot me a million dollar smile."Go on Noreign everything will be fine. After Leathan's friends get here I'll be in there shortly."

The gym was all lite up with the powerful glow of the florescent lights, the exercise equipment of various styles, makes and models was alined in careful rows. The way you would see at a fitness club. In the far corner taped to the punching bag was Caleb his feet just dangling a few inches from the floor. His lite brunette hair hung over his eyes and a gag was tied to his mouth to make sure he was silent.

Bruises was forming over both of his eyes and if I was a doctor. I would say his nose was broken from the crooked angle in which it was in. Leathan walked up to him and removed the gag from Caleb's mouth and Caleb shot his head up to glare at the both of us. "Where's Aden and I suggest you don't lie Caleb." Leathan said quietly.

The sound of his voice was lethal even though the notes was spoken know higher than a whisper. "I'm telling you nothing, you filthy fucking vampire or that damn whore of a traitor. Caleb bellowed out in a hiss, his eyes flashing hate and determination.

Laughing as though he told a joke I walked the full circle of the punching bag my eyes never leaving his or his taped up body. The clicking of my shoes had his attention as his head turned and his eyes followed my every movement before stopping in front of him again. My voice was the only sound in the room.

I concealed my laughter. "Your right Caleb I am a traitor on so many different levels but if this is my only source of redemption than I'll take it. But you however will tell us what we want to know before you beg for death. Where's Aden" I asked calmer than I felt. Walking over to Caleb I ran my long nails of my fingertips the full length of his shirt popping off the buttons one at a time until his shirt was open exposing the tanned flesh

"You will get nothing from me traitor. I will see you in hell first." Caleb growled out and coming from a human it sounded more of a plea his eyes grew large with uncertainty. Taking my finger nail I stab it into his chest below his right nipple, Caleb sucked in a deep breath as I pulled my finger back out. Staring at the coating of blood on my fingertip I didn't resist the urge to lick the mouth watering drop, but it wasn't enough to see where the Children of Light was holding Aden.

"Leathan I don't think Caleb is getting the message. Maybe you should try your hand at it. Maybe he will be more willing to corporate. " The smile that touched Leathan face held a promise of sadistic intentions of things to come, however I also saw in those silvery depths a sadness of remorse. Leathan would take know pleasure in what he was about to do.

Opening his mind flexing, pushing until I heard Caleb scream as he felt the pounding in his head, his body was convulsing under the strain as Leathan expanded his mind into his. Screaming in agony as blood dripped from his nose."Get the hell out of my head." Caleb cried out from the force of the push.

Leathan eyes never broke contact from Caleb's. "Tell me what I want to know and I will release you." Then his eyes narrowed as his jaws locked. Caleb torturous cries fell on deaf ears as they grew even louder. His heart was wildly banging in his chest as his heart rate sped up another notch. Gasping as though he couldn't fill his lungs with enough oxygen Caleb groaned loudly.

"Aden's body is at Charleston's Mill on the outskirts of town about fifteen miles from here. Blood started to pool in his ears, in a shaky but unwavering voice dreading the answer "Who killed Aden?" know longer was I able to watch as Leathan continued the push.

Applying more pressure on Caleb's already damaged hemorrhaging brain, death would soon be eminent. If Caleb didn't suffer from a stroke first. " Who killed Aden?" I screamed out" wanting his suffering to be over.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Caleb gasp for another deep breath. "Kendrick...Kendrick...then Caleb head sagged forward expelling his last breath. Listening intently I could hear the last fading beats of his heart. Using my nails I ripped and slashed the duck tape that was confining his arm. Pulling on his wrist I raised it to my mouth allowing the sharp tip of fangs to bite down. I could see Kendrick taking the stake plunging it into Aden chest as he was trying to fight Kendrick off .

A jagged relic cross was slashed against his chest tearing his flesh open. With a glee full smile Kendrick shoved the stake into Aden's chest. In a lumber mill wrapped in black garbage bags hidden under sheets of plywood and sheet-rock was Aden's body. Tears sprang to my eyes as I released his wrist grief filled me as Aden fought long and hard to save his life and they tortured him.

"Noreign what did you see? " His voice brought me out of the movie vision of my thoughts and back into the real world as I stared at Caleb dead body. " Go get Aden, he is at the mill" I choked out. The sound of approaching footsteps caught Leathan's attention as he glanced over to Andrew. Who had came in with a nicely dressed man at his side.

His short spiky blond frosted black hair didn't match the black suit he was wearing but on second glance the dark brown eyes that almost looked black. Suggested this was not a man to be toyed with he was dangerous. The large scar that stretched from his left cheek just below his eye to his earlobe called out as a warning. That he had seen and been in several fights, by appearance this man was the definition of a mercenary.

"Noreign " He called out gruffly as he appraised and size up my features, putting me on alert. "Another one of her messes, Leathan." He sneered out as he pointed to the punching bag towards Caleb. "No Conrad one of mine and I really don't have the time to clean this one up at the moment Leathan" said dryly "But that's not why I called you over. We found Aden and I need someone to watch my back."

Leathan wrapping his hand around my arm then grasping my hand to pull me forward to stand at his side, Conrad glared at me turning my blood cold with fear "Noreign this is a good friend of mine Conrad." Puffing out his chest Conrad muttered something under his breath shifting his worried eyes to Leathan."Not this shit again Leathan you know this bitch is a Children Of Light. What the hell are you thinking?" He demand with mounting irritation becoming increasingly obvious.

Glaring daggers back at him I had enough. But then again the stranger did this to me and I was going to be judge based on her traitorous acts. Well no more. "Fuck you Conrad you don't know shit about me" I spat out bitterly taking a deep breath shaking my head and quickly glancing over to Leathan. "Your friend is a real asshole" Slipping his hand out from mine and letting it drop. I stormed out of the gym throwing the doors wide open in my departure.

Stepping outside the night sky was fading as the rays of dawn was beginning to light the sky. The passing sparrows flying over head chirping calling out to it's mate said that as the sun was only minutes away. While the rest of the world would soon be waking up from there slumber." Do you miss it?" Andrew called out softly as he quietly closed the front door to the office."Miss what?" Realizing that Andrew had spoken. "The sunlight, the blue skies, the freedom of walking in the day as well as the night."

With a sad smile the thought crossed my mind, another aspect of my life that I hadn't thought about until now. The stranger both good and bad had experienced all of it. She knew what sunlight felt like on her skin. She had seen the beauty of the world and threw it all back in her loved ones faces. Taking everything she touched for granite.

"You can't miss what you have never seen or remember seeing Andrew." Letting out a sigh of discontentment. "Has Leathan left yet?" Knowing full well he had. Walking down towards me Andrew's arm snaked around my shoulders tugging me back into the office. "Yeah him and Conrad left a little while ago. You look beat Noreign do you want me to take you home?" Shaking my head no there would be to many people there. Funny how those four letters seemed just as alien to me as my own name.

Drum Roll please; dum, dum, dum, dum, I need your reviews so please guys and gal's you really do know what to do!click the review button and tell me what you think, best wishes your vamp friend :Elfina


	12. Leathan to take care of Noreign

" If it's okay with you Andrew. I would like to stay here and sleep. There would be less conflict, besides I don't think I could handle another run in with Conrad. I get the feeling he doesn't like me much." With a Look of understanding Andrew guided me into my office and pulled out the queen bed from the leather couch.

In the coat closet he grabbed the plastic bag that held the bedding his eyes reflected the warm grin that slowly spread across his face as he and I began making the bed up" I could always help you break the bed in if you want me to? " Winking and shooting me those pouting hazel's eyes. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Andrew your such a flirt." I gasped out breathless from laughing. Tossing the last pillow on the bed, walking over towards me and placing his hands on my waist I was momentarily lost in those now serious darkening hazel brown eyes.

"Who says I'm flirting Noreign. " Andrew whispered as he drew me even closer to him. Shivering from the coolness of my touch as my hands rested on his shoulders. I was once more thinking of fire and ice as his lips descended. First on my bottom lip biting down on it softly, then claiming both pushing them open to gain access. His tongue touched and stroked mine tentatively.

Sliding his hands down my waist to cup my back-end to bring me even closer to him. I broke the kiss off, taking my hands from his shoulders using them now to push at his chest. His feet pushed forward knocking me off balance as the back off my legs hit the made up bed. His body sprawled on top of me. "Andrew...no...stop...get"

His mouth claimed mine in urgency as hands jerked and pulled at my blouse. Tearing the flimsy material his hand skirted painfully to my breast kneading and squeezing it. Crushing the nipple between his fingers, pushing the bra aside.

Using his other hand he grounded his pelvis the length of his erection into mine. Jerking my head away from his. "ow...Andrew... stop..your hurting me" I screamed out, using my hands to beat at his back.

"I want you Noreign. I've waited long enough, I'm through waiting." He growled out thickly. Using the other hand Andrew worked the button and zipper of my slacks. Growing inpatient I felt the thin tearing material as the slack was being torn and pulled away from my waist.

"Stop it.. Andrew..please stop it."I choked out, the hot stinging tears burned my cheeks as he ignored my attempts to hit his head and back. A feral growl came somewhere in the back of the room as I felt the weight of Andrew abruptly missing. Then there was a loud crashing sound that came across the other side of the room.

Curling on my side into a fetal position. I cried hysterically tears blinding my vision as I felt strong arms in circle around me trying to pick me up. I went into defensive action flailing my arms" No.. Andrew... stop.. please... stop"I shouted over and over, those arms didn't release me but continued to hold me close.

The feel of a blanket or comforter was wrapped around me as I was placed on a bed then covered up. Those same arms in circled me again a short couple of minutes later. The chill from my bones was replaced with warmth, feeling safe I cried myself to sleep.

The sound of Leathan voice filtered in as I struggled to open my heavy lidded eyes to take in my surroundings. "Listen Conrad I was there, I know what the hell I saw...Noreign was in shock and hysterical by the time I got to her, hell she didn't even know who I was.

Noreign thought I was him. Leathan growled out angrily. "The bastard lucky I didn't kill him. Andrew should be thankful, I only broke his arm after what he did...no she finally sleeping.

Taking a deep breath Leathan let out a long sigh " Just bring everyone here...yes to the ranch...fine will talk more latter...no, I told you she's different...okay...yeah,... yeah...okay I gotta go.

The sound of the phone being replaced on the receiver allowed me to relax a little as I felt the same arms wrap around me. "Leathan" I croaked out my voice hoarse and raw"sh, sh,sh go back to sleep Noreign your safe. The blackness of the void pulled me under claiming me in a dreamless sleep.

The excessive laughing and bouncing on the bed, had my eyes opening to see a smiling Cybil jumping on Leathan."Grandpa are you getting up now?" she whined. "You and grandma have been in here along time.

Hugging the smiling child he placed her feet on the floor run along to your mommy. I'll be down shortly. "Thank you grandpa" Cybil called over her shoulder as she took off in search of Becky.

" Leathan."I whispered rolling over to face him. I tensed as Andrew flashed in my memory. Looking down I was in the same torn up blouse. Pulling the covers back the slacks that I had on had been ripped off. The material that hung on my waist was the clasp button feeling dirty I pulled the blankets back over me.

Gentle hands cup my face as silvery eyes filled with regret watched me." I swear Leathan I didn't do anything, I don't know why. The slide of his lips stopped all arguments as a intense flash heat spread rapidly through me as I opened my mouth to him. His tongue swept over mine dancing, mating with mine, blood pounded in my ears as a roar blocked all other sound out.

My arms snaked up and around his neck as my fingers buried themselves in the thick strands of his hair. My breathing quicken racing to some unknown place, feeling dizzy almost faint. I pressed even closer, his hands and fingers trailed liquid fire down my back scolding my skin. Slowly my body trembled, shaking.

He was consuming taken possessing of my mind and soul. Burning me alive just by his touch, the connection that I had with Leathan was to strong to powerful I wanted him. When Leathan pulled back. I took in long gasping breaths trying to force the air back into my lungs, but as he untangled my arms from around his neck. I accepted that Noreign Seacrest lost him along time ago.

Clearing his throat he was just as affected by the kiss as I was. Only this time I wouldn't be foolish enough to ask questions. "Your clothes are in the dresser and the master bathroom is on the other side of the balcony.

"just don't break my mirror, I'll find a black cloth or something to cover it with. Averting my eyes from his. "Thank you Leathan, but I think I can avoid looking in one mirror. I don't want to put you through anymore trouble than I already have."

With a sheepish grin he got up and left the bedroom. Walking over to the dresser I was a little shocked and hurt when I saw the small wooden jewelry box. He had decided to take it back after all, chastising myself for being hurt the ring did belong to his grandmother.

I had no right to lay claims to it. After all Noreign ruined any and all chances with him and the sooner I learned that lesson the better off I would be. Opening the dresser I found a long sleeve flannel shirt and a pair of sweats after last night I really didn't feel like dressing up.

Walking into the bathroom the stranger just stared watching my every movement. Pulling off the torn blouse and the small fabric that was fasten to my hips. I threw them in the waste bin. Turning on the hot water facet, I stepped in allowing the stinging hot spraying water to burn my skin and wash the filth of where Andrew had touched me.

To bad soap and hot water couldn't wash away the memories as easily. Getting dressed quickly and hanging the towel back up on the rack. I tried to remove all presence that I had been there minus the torn clothing.

Walking slowly down the spiraling staircase. I heard voice from those who I didn't know and from those that I did and became guarded on alert. If DrewDare didn't kill me stress would."Wells there's the lady herself Leathan." The amused voice said.

"Shut up Brett leave Leathan alone. He already has his hands full with her. Conrad barked out. Nervously I started rubbing the sides of my arms back and forth as three sets of eyes watched me as though I was some kind of freak.

Becky came out of the kitchen sensing my hesitation and clasped my arm pulling me forward. Lifting her finger to the tall scrawny red haired freckled kid "That wise guy is Brett and you have already met Conrad and over there is Mike. He's a little shy but completely harmless and last but not least is Paul. He's the one you should really watch out for he's worse than Conrad."

Swallowing the lump that had form. "Nice to meet you all." I said shakily. Walking towards me Conrad towered over me. "Well are you ready" He asked with a puzzling expression, that made me even more nervous. "Ready for what?" I asked reluctantly.

Taking a step back, not able to look at Conrad but glancing at Leathan instead."For your first lesson in fighting." Paul was laughing. "Right Leathan that all Noreign needs. She liable to kick Conrad's ass."

Shaking my head I took another step back and another."There's no way in hell his teaching me." My voice climbing another decibel higher than normal. Conrad walked over and went to grab my arm.

My eyes growing wild and frantically searching his then Leathan's. From fear but not knowing what he was going to do or what his intention was. I flinched back so hard I smacked the back of my head into the corner railing. Blood started gushing out from the back of my neck and head from the long scrape.

Turning around I ran back up the staircase and everyone in the room who was watching became quiet. Alone in Leathan room I went over to the balcony trying to open it. I had to get away while I still could. I was in house with a bunch of guys who clearly hated me.

"Noreign" Leathan called out softly. Shaking my head I continued to fidget with the balcony door handle trying to get the damn thing to open"...No...no just stay away from me Leathan." Unable to stop the stuttering in my voice that started. Hanging my head down in defeat."Why won't this damn balcony door open."

Walking over he placed his hands on the shoulders of my back. "Where are you wanting to run to Noreign?" Leathan voice was still soft and gentle but carried a trace of irritation. Pushing out the breath he was holding and going into the bathroom. I heard the running water and a few seconds later felt something hot and moist being placed at the back of my head.

"I want to find a home. Start over where no one knows who I am or what I've done. A place where I feel safe" "A place where when people look at me they see the real me not the fucking monster or freak, the way you and your friends do."

Rolling my eyes I turned around taking the washrag from him."We both know it just a head wound. It will heal on it's own, but thanks." Licking my lips that had grown dry and darting my eyes back and forth to Leathan and the door

"Can..can I go now please before Conrad decides to come up here and stake me himself." Leathan looked as though I had slapped him. His eyes blazing in fury "and the Children Of Light have you given any thought about them?" he growled out bitterly.

"If they find me. Then they find me. I rather them taking me out than Conrad, he looks as though he would enjoy it."

"Your not going anywhere Noreign grasping my chin and turning my head to the side I felt the pin pricks of his fangs.

He bit down into my neck catching me by surprise as he feed from me. Closing my eyes I let out a soft whimper as my arms encircled his waist digging my nail into his back. The flash heat spread like a fire storm engulfing me in the fiery flames. Burning me from my neck to my feet as I clutched him even tighter for support as my knees began shaking.

" Raising his head, blood dripping from his mouth onto his chin his eyes darken into liquid silver. "You belong to me and I can find you now. No matter where you may try and hide."If he wanted to scare me he did Leathan looked ferocious as any dangerous predatory animal but ten time worse. I took a step back from him.

With the back of his hand he wiped the blood from his chin. Using the washcloth to clean the rest of the remaining blood."You need to feed soon."Leathan growled out, stating an obvious, after turning and stocking out of the room.

Stepping backwards until my back hit the wall I slid down the floor. Burying my face into my knee's and using my arms to hide my face. I was Leathan's prisoner but then again maybe I had been from the very start and was to fucking to stupid to notice.

As the minutes turned to hours and the moon made it's slow decent. I could hear the slowing of steps as they climb up the long staircase. In the shadows of the corner where I slide to. I pressed my arms even tighter around myself not lifting my head as I heard him enter the room."Noreign" He called out softly.

I wasn't going to fall for that again. I could careless how many times he called out my name. The gentle pressure of his hand on my back only made me tighten myself even more and my body began trembling.

Shaking from the slight touch without lifting my head. I used the hand closes to him to push Leathan's hand off. "Fine Noreign if that's where you want to sleep tonight then so be it."Sighing loudly I heard the ruffling of sheets and blankets as the bed frame lightly squeaked as it took on his weight.

The ticking of the clock on the nightstand was agonizing reminder of just how slow time really did pass. Then the sun traded places with the moon and it was early nightfall once more and I felt his presence.

My body had become numb from lack of moment and cold to the touch. From being on the floor so long and I could hear very loudly the rhythmical pulsating banging in my ears. But I wouldn't allow the blood-lust to claim me this time.

I just keep gripping my knees even tighter when the mouth water scent drove the madness to a higher level. The pounding in my head grew louder as Leathan voice trickled into my head the painful booming was overwhelming. "Dammit Noreign get the hell off the floor now." The voice commanded.

Squaring my shoulder off for the showdown. "No" I growled out almost feral in a tone that wasn't my own. The agonizing pain got worse and I dry heaved. " Get off the floor Noreign now. " The voice growl out almost shouting.

The force of the push intensified and I could feel something wet pouring from my face and leaking from my ears. In reaction my body lurched from dry heaving, all the contents of my stomach had been lost the other night when Andrew tried to rape me.

A cackling hiss erupted deep in my chest. Growling as the predatory beast inside of me begged to be released. "Go to hell" I hissed out. Strong hands grab my head forcing it to raise with the swipe of my nails I cut my prey but refused to feed. Placing my head on my knee's.

I grip them even tighter. The salty, spicy aroma wafted my senses. The snickering voice in the back of my head grew louder. In a feral growl I hugged my knee's to my chest this was one fight the beast would lose.

I felt strong arms lock around mine, but I didn't try and push them away. Then all at once from every angle I could hear the pulsating flow of blood as it drummed in my ears lub..dub...lub..dub..the musical sound was deafening loud.

I placed my hands over my ears trying to drown out the sound. Growling out angrily I rocked back and forth refusing to give in. I couldn't give in. About ten feet away Leathan watch Noreign. Who was so irrational that she could know longer hear his voice let alone understand what he was saying.

When he heard someone approaching. "Any change Leathan?" Conrad called out in his gruff manner. Shaking his head Leathan just kept his eyes on her. "No it's the damnedest thing Conrad. She's fighting it tooth and nail this time.

I guess Noreign's afraid of killing just look at her." Conrad looked over, Noreign was still rocking even though the camper was tied to the tree. Right in front of her she wouldn't budge.

"How many hours has it been now Leathan?" He asked drily only caring because Leathan did. Leathan voice was strained and filled with regret for pushing her to far." Since sunset around eight and I have five thirty now. Dawn will be coming in a couple of hours.

Conrad walked over to the tree and cut the unconscious camper down "Leathan are you ready to take her on? Because someone is going to have to hold her down. While one of us force feeds her and since you seem to give a shit your elected for the holding down part of it.

Getting up Leathan laughed."Your right Emily would have my ass on the chopping block. If anything happened to your pretty boy face." Leathan tackled Noreign down but despite the wild thrashing she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

Conrad grabbed the camper by the wrist and dragged him over to Noreign. The white of her eyes was stained in blood she was worse than Leathan describe. "Leathan is she really worth it, I mean, man you could cut your loses right here and let the sun claim her and know one would judge you for it."

Pinning her hands on either side of her head. Leathan had her completely immobilize panting rather hard to keep Noreign still. "Noreign's my wife Conrad and the sooner you except that. Then the rest of can move on to more important things such as the Children Of Light.

Taking the hunting knife and cutting the camper's wrist and holding Noreign Jaw open as she tried to move unsuccessfully away. Conrad shoved the wrist into her mouth letting the blood-lust take over, as he held the man's wrist in place.

"Dammit Leathan she one of them." Angrily he glared down at Leathan and he glared back "Correction Conrad was that's the key word. Was and if you haven't been paying attention she not the Noreign you remember."

He would have to accept her for the time being because Leathan was right. This whoever she was just wasn't the Noreign he fought and got away from. This girl was frighten and scared. Her actions proved that Leathan wasn't kidding when he said she wasn't faking, because now looking at her over powered just by one vampire. Hell she wasn't trying to fight back.

"And if she does get her memory back? Leathan then what." Conrad asked dryly . Turning his eyes back to Noreign's closed ones. In an unemotional tone Leathan voice shook "Then I'll deal with her myself and that's a promise."

Extending his hand to Conrad he was hesitant at first but shook the outstretched hand that Leathan offered. "Okay Leathan if and that's a big if she does get her memory back. Regardless how you feel, you just make damn sure you deal with her!

"And in the meantime I'll do what I can to help her train, and reteach her how to fight all over again." Walking off Conrad left Leathan to take care of Noreign.


	13. Leathan were through here

The stoned fortress was lite up as an emergency meeting was called to order. The hallways was filled with men, woman and young adults scattering to the auditorium Father Walter had called for an open session to all and attendance was expected , those who did not show would be severally punished.

Sitting on the stage in the front center was Father Walters, Kendrick, Weathers, Tomarah, Connors, Steingrave, Reynierson Sister Abigail took the podium and led everyone into the evening prayer followed by the mass.

Before the conclusion, Walters walked up to the podium"Today is both a blessing and a curse and I am deeply troubled and sadden. Today's blessing comes in the form of our newest graduates.

Lets honor them as they come out, our pupil who scored the highest is Draco, Fahamir, and Summers, gives these new graduates around of applause walking over to the table and lifting the small white sheet from that was lightly draped over gold cross and the black emblem of DrewDare's League V.H.A.

Was printed in bold letters neatly folding in ceremonious style, Sister Abigail open her right hand and Walters placed the carved long wooden box barring the name Summers in it, then opening her Left hand Walters placed a similar wooden carved box that bared Fahamir's name on in it.

As he picked up the last box and the smaller one both held Drakco's name standing before Draco the newly graduate raised his right hand high before god and his left before Walters.

Placing the wooden box in Draco's hand and opening the smaller box up he took out the large golden cross that was encrusted in gems around his neck and shook his hand. Sister Abigail followed along Walters and he stood in front Fahamir bowing because she was a lowly woman.

Walters placed the box in her left hand and disregarded the hands shake as DrewDare's laws stipulated then moved to stand before Summers his hand was outstretched as Walters placed his box in his hand shaking his hand and stepping back both Walters and Sister Abigail bowed to the new graduates.

Your New Children Of Light graduates ladies and gentlemen, with golden sais in each hand one raised to god and the other for man let them set their sight to kill the evil creatures of the night.

May their light shine so bright to kill those who are fowl enough to walk with man into the light. May you who walk holding god's own hand strike down the evil vampires of the land. Clearing his voice Walter bowed to those in the auditorium.

Thank you for your prays Children of Light you all maybe seated, turning to those who sat behind him "Deacon's if you would please" walking out single file a few minute latter they came back carrying a body over their heads carefully placing him on the same table that Walter the had ceremonial sais.

Removing the white cloth that was covering the face of the body, he gave his brother, his last rites, walking back to the podium as you can see another one of our brothers have fallen. His name is Caleb Gallegos Carmichael.

He was struck down in his prime by Leathan Daniel McKay a vampire and his whore traitor to her own people Noreign Seacrest the gasping and silent chatter amongst those in the crowd. Turner stood up "blessed father is it true Noreign lives."

Looking over to the man who had said she died Walter pointed his finger "Kendrick get up. Turner has a question for you." Fear was written in his eyes as Kendrick approached the podium and his was masked in terror.

"Yes Turner she lives. I failed when I staked her I should have seen for myself it went into her heart with pride I did not." The crowd the from the auditorium went wild with their chants "pound of flesh... pound of flesh...pound of flesh...pound of flesh... " Hanging his head in defeat Kendrick stripped off his shirt and waited for the Deacon's.

Four would be needed to hold him down while Walter exacted the DrewDare's blood oath. Taking the sheath swords from his waist he stabbed into Kendrick's back, the blood curdling wail was deafening that Kendrick let out.

The jagged ancient relic tore through his flesh, in jagged lines shredding his skin for all to see. The thick layer of muscle and skin was pulled from his body as a sheet of blood drenched the stage floorboards.

When the deacon's released Kendrick he clasped to his feet, shock had set in as his body grew cold and numb only sister Abigail and two other Sister's helped Kendrick off the stage to look after him if it was god will by DrewDare's law if he lived he would be forgiven other wise he would parish for his failure.

Going back to the podium "quiet my children" Walter spoke softly and silence fell into the crowd as he waved everyone back into their seats. Taking the pristine white cloth with the DrewDare's ensemble he wiped the sword replacing it back in it's sheath.

"I am sadden to say my children we have another disappointment to discuss. Today my colleague and your very own Deacon have been searching for Leathan Daniels McKay for ten years now."

Turning his head to glare at Weathers and pointing his finger in his direction Walter filled with rage continued. "Every year has came up empty handed, now children I don't know if Weathers is consorting with vampires or not but ten years he should have been able to turn up something by now."

"So what do you say is fair punishment for his crime in failure? "Weathers has failed god, his brothers and sisters and disgraced his church. Someone in the crowd scream death and the rest of the crowd chanted in harmony... death... death... death.

Wow: alright in Open Office at the start of chapter 5. I have written 100 pages. Also I want to remind readers caution this book is rated M and will have sexual content. Not recommended for children.

Elfina

chapter 5

Broken Pieces

In the dimly lite darken bedroom my heavy eyelids opened to take in my surroundings. The ruffling of the comforter was tucked to my side as my head rested nestled in the crock of Leathan's arm and shoulder.

His other hand and arm was draped around my waist. A leg and calf was pressed in between mine. Leathan was holding me in spoon fashion, but I was trapped between Leathan and the mattress of the bed. Trapped and wrapped in heat and bliss.

The steady rising and fallen of his chest brought comfort and a peaceful easiness that I only had glimpses of when he was awake. The steady intake and expelling of air that brushed against my back. I could imagine the pads of his fingertips as though they caressing the muscles and skin. But that's all this is my imagination and pretend.

As careful as I could I lifted his arm from my waist hoping I could get up without awakening him. Just to feel his hand slide back over my hand, rolling over and pulling himself up. Leathan eyes roamed over my face before settling on my eyes.

With a far away looked that crossed his stubble jawline reflected in his silvery depths. He remained thoughtful until the hand that was holding mine. Slide to my face the pad of his thumb was lightly tracing my bottom lip.

"I have been going about this the wrong way with you haven't I Noreign? Trying to figure you out, to find out what makes you tick."Lowering his head until his lip was just inches from mine, his eyes never wavering but I am about to find out." Leathan said thickly his voice deep and husky from sleep.

Closing off the remaining space his lips. Feather light touched, grazing mine once, twice then claiming not with urgency. But with raw fevered hunger until my lips parted under his our tongues collided and meshed together dancing in their own rhythm. The roar in my head made me aware of just Leathan.

The pulsating blood pounded loudly in my ears drowning out all sounds. Sliding my hand over the vast contour of his chest feeling the muscles flexing as my hand passed to rest at the back of his neck. Pulling him even closer his body slide on top of mine the fire inside me exploded. "Leathan." I cried out from the shock of the current that was coursing through me with a steady hum, as his lip found and reclaimed mine.

The close proximity, the fire of his touch he was devouring me and my body shook from the need of him. My own hunger took over. Leathan mouth broke free of mine and trailed fire down my neck nipping and biting along his journey.

Behind my eyes Andrew's face loomed the twinkle of his hazel brown eyes, his smile, his hands biting into my skin. Tearing my shirt, the feel of his erection and how he grounded his body hard into mine. The way his body pinned me down.

The quiet threat in his voice."I'm through waiting for you Noreign" as his mouth covered mine. My body tensed stiffly as I tried to pull away, but he just held me there holding me down. "No Andrew stop please stop."I screamed out as I fought to get away.

The weight that I had felt was gone as I opened my eyes. The image of Andrew vanished hurt pained gray silver eyes looking back at me. Grimacing inwardly as recognition and shame filtered in my perception.

"Leathan I'm s.o.r" His finger raised and lightly pressed against my lips. "Noreign don't even say it, your just not ready not after what happen with Andrew. Your just going to need some time." "Now get up you start your training with Conrad."

Shaking my head and slipping out of the bed I was pacing. Rubbing the side of my arms nervously. "No I'm not training with Conrad the man hates me Leathan,..you...you can't make me"

My voice shook knowing full well he could if he wanted to. A broad gin pushed the edge of his lips as he smile at me warmly. Coming to stand in front of me stopping my pacing Leathan nuzzled my nose with his placing a quick peck on my lips.

"That's why I'm training with you, so hurry up and get ready. Raising my eyes to his with uncertainty. "Okay" I whispered and went over to the dresser and grabbed a t shirt and a pair of sweats. "Noreign I took the liberty of picking up a dress for you it's hanging in the closet.

"We have to go back to New Mexico" Looking back down to the floor and biting my bottom lip."Aden" It wasn't a question but more of a statement after all we did have the body back it just made since to have his funeral

"Becky and Cybil... won't that be placing them in danger? I mean she is pregnant." Placing those warm hands on my shoulders I raised head to look into his grim face. Leathan was grief stricken there was so much pain and anguish " Becky and Cybil will be safe this coven will make sure of that." Leathan said sadly.

"I wish that I could remember him. Aden is the only part of my memory I wished I still had." Walking into the bathroom I quickly changed and pulled my hair back there was so many things on my mind but I didn't dare keep Conrad waiting. It was bad enough he was going to be my teacher. Yeah right teacher." I groaned inward.

Garbing the hair brush that was on the counter I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Coming from the staircase Conrad looked me over and turned his attention back to Leathan. "Well at least she dressed right. Let me guess your doing?' There was no missing the sarcasm that dripped from him.

Crossing my arms over my chest I let out the breath I was holding. "No jackass it's my doing." A grin crossed his face and his hand clamped down on my arm as he jerked me forward and started to drag me down the rest of the staircase. Hitting his arm I tried to break free of his grip. The more I fought against him the harder he would laugh."Sorry Leathan but I have to teach your bitch of a wife so manners"

My body was arched as far back as it could go and the gravel was running along the sides of my shoes. Conrad kept his steady pace dragging me effortless to the garage." Damn you, let me go." I screamed at him but he wouldn't listen. "Leathan get the door I don't want this hellcat to get out." Conrad bellowed out.

Leathan slammed the doors shut locking us in with padlocks. When Conrad released me taking off his shirt and walking over to the cabinets, I notice the jagged scars on his back. It wasn't until he came back towards me I noticed the ones on his chest. In his hands was a wooden box."Take it Noreign...take it." His face was consorted with pent up frustration and anger. Taking the box I opened it.

Two golden sais cradled in crush blue velvet filled my vision. Along with the memory of Leathan's blood. Standing over a man drenched in his blood pulling the sais out of his back. Starring almost hypnotic at Conrad, the box and sais fell from my fingertips crashing loudly to the ground.

I couldn't breath, the lump that formed I couldn't swallow back. This was the same man from Leathan's blood that I had killed, terror over took me as recognition filtered in "It was you" I croaked out lightning flashed in his eyes along with hate. Glancing around for a window another door, but there was none and Leathan was guarding the only way out . Leaning down I picked up one of the sais and stared at it momentarily, contemplating my options and only found one.

A life for a life. Standing up and placing the sharp tipped of the sais into the palm of my hand. I glanced back at Conrad who wore a lazy amused expression but his cold blue death stare didn't leave mine. My hand shook as I raised it towards him using my other hand to grab his wrist. Wrapping the handle into the palm of Conrad's hand and using both of my hands to hold it in place.

Using as much strength as I had to raise the single hand. I raised the sais high enough so the sharp tip of it was pointed directly over my heart and pushed. I could feel the tip scratching and piercing my skin as it broke through first layer. But the sudden tug from Conrad caught me by surprise. "Do it. Go ahead and get over with. Just do it." I screamed at him

"What the hell are you waiting for?" His expression on his face was shock and disbelief. I tugged his arm even harder feeling the nick from the tip as my skin suddenly felt wet, "I don't know what kind of game your playing Conrad. But next if there is one, at least tell me the fucking rules.

Spinning on my heels I walked over to Leathan who was wore a blank expression on his face. "Open the god damn door." I growled unless you to want to finish what the hell he started." Noreign..I.."save it Leathan. I don't want to hear it." My control snapped they both had set me up and neither one of them had the balls to act. I was pissed and now I just wanted to be left the hall alone. Shaking his head Leathan took the key out of his pocket and open the door"

Icily I stared back into those grayish silvery depths, in the lowest voice that I didn't recognize as my own. "Take me home now. Leathan... were through here".


	14. Cybil SeaCrest Was Missing

As my shoes passed over the threshold of the outside property and the pebbles of the gravel was pushed aside. From my passing feet I quicken my pace to get away from Leathan and Conrad. A strong hand spun me around he would have been intimidating. Had I not gone into the garage but the beast inside of me was loose and I had enough.

Icily I stared back into those grayish silvery depths, "No you don't get to just walk away Noreign your my wife, we was trying to help to you." His eyes glowed with liquid silver giving the stoic stare which was frighting on his chiseled face as his jaw locked. "Right that was helping me, because were are such good friends. Oh correction because I'm your wife." Sarcasm ringing in me, but I wouldn't stop there."Don't you mean your prisoner or how about personal property."

One minute I'm glaring at him and the next I'm on my backside. Leathan's hand shot out of know where and slammed into the side of my face."You don't know what the hell your talking about. Your staying right here." Breathing hard Leathan's voice was laced with venom as he hovered over me.

I was shaking with rage seething inside, my eyes not leaving his, rubbing the side of my cheek. "Over my dead body because that is what it's going to take for you to keep me here." I spat out angrily. The liquid silvery depth of his eyes darken almost the color of mercury as rage overtook him. Making him predatory in nature, making Leathan increasingly dangerous. "Whats that suppose to mean uh? Tell me just what are you up to. Spinning once more on my heels heading back to the house as Leathan watched. " Let the games begin Leathan. Because your about to find out." I tossed over my shoulder making the short distance to the house.

I was almost at the house when I saw Becky peering out the window. Apparently she had saw everything, opening the screen door. Becky met me in the foyer. "Slow down mom they was just trying to help, I know that your pissed right now but it's true, Leathan and Conrad was only trying to help" Brushing the blond locks of hair out of her eyes,she reached out and grasp my hand taking it into hers.

Taking deep breaths so that I didn't blow up at her. I was doing my best to get in control of myself, watching her cautiously. " So you knew they was going to lock me in there " pointing to the garage with my finger. "With a man that I tried kill or did kill.

Becky shaking her head. "Mom since you got here you have been so timid and frighten. That you have refused to talk to anyone other than Leathan or even leave the bedroom or even hunt. They sat around for hours last night trying to think of away to snap you out of it. None of us wants to see you this way. What choice did you give them really?

"Mom you spent years searching for Leathan you always said if you had to do it all over again. Things would have been very different with you and Leathan here's that chance. Leaning forward Becky kissed me on my cheek, as her hand drifted down to her swollen belly rubbing ever so gently. "Aden and I was going to name him after Leathan. But with Aden gone now all I want is to name my son after his father.

Tears filled her eyes as her flushed face filled with anguish and pain over the loss of Aden. "Then...then you name him..Aden." My voice broke this was just to much for anyone to handle and here Becky was grieving over the death of her husband. "Go and get off your feet. Aden needs his mommy to stay well.

Wiping the tears that fallen Becky walked down the hallway to sit on the coach to cuddle with Cybil. Turning back around and opening the screen door. I made my way back outside towards the garage. Conrad was bent over picking up the sais when I came in. "Your form was all wrong and you need strength training for endurance."He bit out gruffly his voice rockier than usual.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes for a couple of seconds knowing I was going to regret this. I open my eyes to see Conrad standing in front of me. The man moved with stealth as I didn't noticed that he shifted positions or hear the soles of his shoes. "What do you want me to do" I said stiffly.

Hours latter Leathan found me still in the garage. Throwing punches and practicing blocks, with his foot propped up against the door frame and his back resting on the metal. He watched as Conrad repeated the exercise. Conrad stepped in threw a punch with his left arm. My left arm rose and deflected as my right fist extended and connected. With the swiping of my foot and the slight pivot on my waist. I was able to knock him back enough to stagger but not to fall. I had to work on my strength because there wasn't enough force.

"That's all for today Noreign. We will pick up where we left off when we get back from New Mexico. Relaxing my arms from the stance and feeling sore and drained "Thank you Conrad." I mummer quietly as I slowly turned around and walked towards Leathan. I felt Conrad brush past me heading out of the garage. "She a good student Leathan, Noreign's picking up the moves quicker than I thought she would. I'll see you up at the house."

Rubbing my hands nervously at the side of my arms I stepped in front of Leathan. "I owe you an apology really the both of you. I'm sorry Leathan I thought."Raising his finger and placing them over my lips. "I know what you thought, but none of that matters now does it?" Shrugging my shoulders. "No I guess not, but it does not change the fact that I feel badly for what I said."

Pushing himself off the frame Leathan's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. As one hand caressed my cheek, your my wife Noreign not my prisoner. Closing off the remaining distance. My hand darted in between his arm and slip to the back of his waist as I laid my head on his chest. Both of his arms slide up my back squeezing me to him.

Leathan held me for several minutes dropping a kiss on the top of my head into my hair. I could feel him pulling back. "You need to get cleaned up so we can get going." Nodding my head I hugged him tightly once more then I let go. We walked in silence back to the house as we entered through the door way and passed by the kitchen. Conrad,Brett, Mike, Paul and Becky was sitting at the table talking quietly. When Becky saw me, her head straighten up and gave me a knowing nod and smile. As I climb the stairs towards the bedroom.

In the bedroom closet hanging up was a tasteful black dress that had a belt at the waist, along with matching shoes and nylons. The dress was appropriate for the funeral but carried a hint of elegance. With the scallop black lacy neck line and open lacy back. Walking into the bathroom there she stood, the stranger the one that I longed to get rid of and kill if I had the chance. Which was kinda of funny because the reflection of the stranger was me. On the one hand but yet she was Noreign who wasn't me. With a long sigh and getting into the shower the hot stinging spray of water washed the emotion away from earlier. Leaving me to think about Aden and how he died.

Stepping out of the shower I stared at her in the mirror. Unlike Noreign I wasn't going to mess up my second chance somehow. Someway I was going to make things work and I was going to go after DrewDare. They would pay for what they had done to both Aden and Leathan.

I was putting on the finishing touches of the dress when Leathan came in tucking in his white shirt into the black trousers. Straightening up he started buttoning the white pearl buttons. Glancing back towards him while I was getting ready to leave and join the others down stairs Leathan was fidgeting with the black tie. I could tell he hated formal gatherings as he looked uncomfortable in the suite.

" Here let me see if I can help."Standing in front of Leathan his silvery eyes darken and the expression was one that I couldn't read as he rested his hands on my waist. Grasping both ends of the tie folding and tucking and tightening the bottom length of the tie so it looked the way it suppose to. Tucking his collar down and pressing it down flat. "How did you know how to tie a tie Noreign." Leathan was just as puzzled as I was.

Turning a frown I just shook my head. " I don't know it wasn't until I was actually tying your tie that it felt that I was doing it right why." Dropping his hands from my waist his head snapped up so he could stare into my eyes. Leathan must have thought I was lying or something because the way he was looking at me right now. I could tell Leathan didn't believe me. Leathan and I both walk down the stairs and everyone was gathered and waiting for us.

Paul was phasing Becky, Conrad was phasing Cybil and Mike was phasing with both Conrad and Paul for back up. Leathan was phasing me. A flash heat marrow my skin as though his touch pulsated with fire as the sensation snaked it's way up my spine. As I felt his hands slide around my waist and pull my back close to the solid wall of his chest.

I wrapped my hands over his reveling in the close contact as I pushed my back even closer. The scenery seemed to change from where we had been standing. Leathan's home and property had vanished , as bright lights and peoples faces dance and hovered before my eyes.

Voice echoed all around me as we seemed to be moving but yet still standing still. Everything around us had become foreign was purposely changing as buildings, houses would come into focus and disappear.

Dacca's Funeral Home doors was open because we was early. Friends and acquaints of Aden had not arrived yet, when we entered into the building. The funeral director greeted us and took the outstretched picture that Becky handed him and guided us into a well lite up room.

There was rows and rows of seats and several tables that had multi colored flowers. Roses, carnations and wild New Mexico dessert plants. In the front was a black hickory casket, the golden brass hinges held the lid to the casket open unavailing the body inside.

Walking over to the coffin Aden appeared to be sleeping. The mortician had done a good job with the make up application. Because none of the bruises was present. Leathan must have supplied the white dress shirt and black trousers and dress shoes.

Peering down at him. I took in everything thing from the color of his hair, the structure of his cheekbones and the texture of his skin. Then I saw it. Reaching in I turned his stiff cold neck to the side, puncture wounds two small holes a vampires calling card.

This was something I missed when I saw the morgue photo's. Leaning I kissed the crown of his head, and felt the soft strand of his hair with my fingertips. Wiping the tears as they was slowly sliding down my cheeks. I turned and headed for the door.

Breathing hard gasping, straining to fill the organs with the very much need mountain air. Just so I could get control of my wild emotions that was flooding through me running ramped.

The bite marks, why the hell would Aden unless..." Noreign " Turning my head so fast and blinking rapidly, I fought against the bile that rose in my throat. I didn't hear Leathan's approach.

With my chest still heaving, in a strangled cry. "Your right Leathan,...I..I ..mean ..she killed him. The fucking bitch killed him."I gasped out. Fighting the hysteria was one thing. But losing yourself to utter mundane madness was another. I was standing on the brinks of the precipice.

Grasping both of my arms tightly. With firm and sure hands as those fingertips closed over the exposed skin. Shaking me slightly so I would look at him, but I couldn't. " How do you know Noreign? Was it a memory ? Are you remembering?" Hoarse with emotion Leathan's voice cracked as his fingers dug deeper into my arm.

"He has bite marks on his neck... he was bitten, I didn't see them in the morgue pictures." Raising my head I caught his blank stoic stare. Leathan seemed so detached and distant lost in thought. "That doesn't mean you did it. Aden's not the only one who was staked that night. Noreign you was to so how could you have bitten him let alone..."

"Then someone trying to make it look..."The sound of dress shoes striking the payment silenced us both as the footstep came closer. " Noreign I'm so sorry for yours and Leathan's loss. Out of the darkness was elder looking woman with thinning grayish, salt and peppered hair.

Wrapping her frail slender arms around me in a motherly embrace I looked back to Leathan who nodded his head at me in assurance. Then turning to Leathan. "Mom thank you for coming. Cocking her eyebrow her silvery gray eyes only darkened. "Aden was my grandson where else would I be Leathan?" Crunching her lips in an unsatisfied manner she turned to me. "How are you my dear? How are you holding up?" Draping his arm around me, maybe Leathan was afraid I would bolt again.

"Noreign this my mother Bridgett." Leaning her head to the side Bridgett took in appraising glance her lips still pushed up. " Still having trouble with your memories? Well they'll come back soon or latter. "God I hope not" I blurted out. Just the very idea scared me. We could see approaching cars and trucks as Aden's loved ones, friend and acquaintances arrive. "I guess that's our cue to go inside." Leathan whispered in my ear.

"Go ahead Leathan, I want to stand out here just a couple of minutes longer." Removing his arm from around my neck. Leathan also took the add warmth with him. "Just a couple of minutes Noreign." As the silvery depths disappeared back into the funeral home. I greeted those who arrived. I wished I had followed Leathan in as I was not prepared to deal with Andrew when showed up.

His chocolates eyes twinkled and the smug expression pulled into a smile when he saw me. His face held no remorse or sadness and I felt very alone and guarded. But surely Andrew wouldn't. "Noreign about the other night ...I don't know what the hell I was thinking, in ten years that we have worked together I have never." Shaking my head I lifted a finger up. " Andrew please I don't want to talk about it, not here please. "

The words that spilled out of my mouth came out in a plea. But I was reliving the flash memory. Sure Leathan made him suffer and his arm was in a cast but the damage of what he had done. Still gave me chills as I was seeing it all over again in my head.

Grasping my arm his smile faltered. "Noreign I just want to talk.' Fling his hand off of my arm I stepped backwards and he just step closer. "Don't you ever again touch me" I growled out. As I took another step back only to bump into a solid chest behind me and soon felt the slide of gentle hands around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"Andrew I think you should be going." Leathan quiet monotone voice held a deadly intent as I could hear the bones in his mouth popping from grinding his teeth. "Noreign you should go on back inside Becky needs you."

"Thank you Leathan." I was only to eager to comply as I was not ready to deal with any of this. Taking one last look at Andrew, his eyes was averted and the smile that he had wore moments earlier was now replaced with uncertainty. His gaze shifted back to Leathan. Turning quickly and making my way back into the funeral home. I spotted Bridgett, Becky and Cybil they was sitting in the front row and Conrad, Mike and Paul was sitting in the back. Leaning over I whispered into Conrad's ear that Leathan was out front with Andrew. Quietly getting up he went outside to join Leathan. If anything to keep Leathan from causing a scene.

Taking my place with Bridgett and Becky, a couple minutes later Leathan joined us and smiled over to Cybil who had asked if she could sit with him.

Standing along the side of the casket the minster was ready to begin " All to often young people are struck down in the prime of there life. Leaving there loved ones to grieve and mourn, and we ask why. Such is the sad case with Aden SeaCrest. He was murdered taken, way before his time and for the rest of us that is all we have is time.

Putting my arms around Becky she laid her flushed face into my shoulder and sob uncontrollably. For the remainder of the service. With the ending ashes to ashes and dust to dust, we bid you safe haven. Aden Seacrest and the service was over. The whole family was thanking the people who had came to support and honor memory of Aden. When a flustered man came rushing down the isle and tapped Leathan on the back catching his attention and the rest of ours.

"Noreign I'm sorry but someone has set fire to your was also a message one that you are going to want to see. The Children of Light knows that your back Noreign the message is from them. "Leathan... Leathan where is Cybil? She was here a moment ago.' Becky's eyes searched frantically, along with the rest of the seven of us. Including the funeral home director Tomas and the acting minster Gylies searched the entire funeral home parlor and grounds. Little five year old Cybil SeaCrest was missing.

Dear readers please tell me of what you think of this chapter by reviewing. Did you like it, hate it or was it boring, your criticism and questions are welcome. So is your critiquing, I can't improve without you. A big shout out and thanks goes to tazkristy and DimitriStalker ,

jajenshadimose601..., tazzylove ,Badass Hathaway,flyingbloodsucker, ZahraQ, SavannahHickel, teamdimka, and the countless others. Please, please review so that I know you want me to continue! Thanks and best wishes from your vamp friend : Elfian


	15. A life for a life

" Noreign where the hell is my baby? Owe my god... they have my Cybil." Becky called frantically in hysterics. Her face was flushed and Becky was winded. The tears that rolled down her cheeks we inconsolable. Placing Becky into a tight embrace and trying to sooth away her mounting fears. A mother's worst nightmare when my own matched hers was near impossible." I'm going to find her Becky. I swear as god as my witness I going to find her. Now go..go with Leathan he'll keep you safe."

" Conrad I need you and Paul to take me to my house and I need one last thing before you head back to the ranch." Leathan was finished talking with Davis when he walked to wards us. Anger and rage flashed into those silvery depths as they darken to the color of mercury and the look he shot me was one of murderous contempt.

" This is your goddamn fault Noreign you brought them into our life." I didn't get a chance to argue Leathan hands wrapped around my neck and he was squeezing blocking the flow of air as he took long strides. With his hands locked in a death grip around my throat before my head impacted the wall. Leathan breathing was ragged and labored as his silvery depths bore down into mine.

Straightening his arms he slammed my head into the wall again. Raising my feet several inches from the ground both Conrad and Paul tried to stop him. But Leathan just pushed them off as though he was swatting flies off. "Leathan stop it" Paul growled as he lunged for him again but with the swipe of his arm. Leathan tossed him off without breaking his hold on me.

"This is my fucking coven Paul remember your place." Noreign is going to trade herself for Cybil's life. Leathan let her go or I am challenging you here and now for the right to command." He sounded just as lethal as Leathan did. Neither men was willing to back down.

"You can get her back Noreign."Leathan half asked at the same time demanded. Unable to answer or move my head from his biting fingertips as they dug even deeper into my neck. I blinked twice hoping he would get the message. For the first time I felt the earth return beneath my feet. When Leathan released my neck I collapsed to the floor as my body wasn't able to support my weight any longer.

My body was shaking so hard that I wasn't able to move. Maybe it was out of sheer terror because in that single moment I knew where I stood with Leathan. There wasn't any games or pretense he wanted me dead. "I'm the distraction Leathan, it should buy you and everyone else the time you need to get her out. When you do don't look back." My voice was raw and inflamed as I squeaked out the sentence. Picking myself off the floor using the wall for support.

I looked up at Leathan meekly who was still sending me those death stares. "I meant what I told you that night in the mountains. This ends with me.

Walking out of the funeral home and into the night air. The chill clamored into my body as I walked even closer to my own death. " Noreign what can I do" I heard Conrad ask as my thoughts still rested on Cybil and trying to reach her. Before the Children Of Light demanded her death.

I need you and Paul to both give me advanced course in fighting and I need to get home there was a message that was left for me and the clock is ticking.

The bright yellow house laid in ruins as the three of us walked around the property. The parts of the wall and structure that had not bee engulfed in flames was being held by mere chance small screws. Lug-nuts and bolts. The frame work had been burned to cinders and ash.

I could feel the smoldering coals under the soles of my shoes. Which seem to provide a temporary source of heat. Climbing over the ruble and burnt wreckage was no small task. I burnt my hands numerous times as we searched through each layer of the house. Before finding the message that managed to survive the fire. In the main bathroom and of course it was written on the mirror.

The very thing that made me cringed when I looked into it. One more time I was going to pay for the strangers major mistakes. Written in blood my guess was Cybil's. "We have the one you cannot find if you value her life, you will come to us and pay the price."

Stifling the inward groan that leaked out in a sting of colorful words. I turned to Conrad and his grave expression from the hollow of his eyes. To the turn inward grimace of a frown matched my own."Do you know how I will find them? Because I have no memory of them at all except when we met Kendrick at the High Noon Bar."

"Sure I know where you can find The Children of Light. Getting in will be the easy part. Getting out now that a different story Noreign."Shrugging my shoulder and with a small sad smile I eyed Conrad warily. In a small voice that still squeaked" We both know this is a suicide run, a way ticket."

A sadness touched Conrad's eyes that I had not seen before. Could he actually be worrying about my well being and safety? Just as fast as I thought the crazy notion I pushed it out of my head. That was my mistake with Leathan thinking at one point he actuall cared. You would think by now I would have learned my lesson. Shaking out of my stupor. " I need you to take me there and drop me off. Then go back to Leathan and the others. Come up with some kind of plan and get Cybil out and don't look back. I'll try and hold them off as long as I am able. Just make sure you run.

Standing up into the clearing of all the carnage " I need you both to attack and fight. When I am ready I'll join in and when I do both of you attack me. They both eyed me skeptically. "Please trust me the only bad thing that can happen. Is I'll get my ass kicked and neither one of you can't tell me you won't enjoy that."

At first Both Conrad and Paul was goofing off horsing around. Intimating Bruce Lee moves, but then things got very serious. Maybe it was the punch to Conrad's face and his unsuccessful attempt to block it. Because he spun around using the back of his elbow to hit Paul in the back of his head who only grunted.

Both men was determined and very skilled. Sliding there feet to the right punch, sidestep jab. Duck round house kick, block. Paul back flipped and came back behind Conrad who wasn't fast enough and grab him from behind around the throat submitting him. Barring his fangs to Conrad. Paul took victory for dominance as the movements got faster my eyes was glue to the position of the hands and feet and the language of both bodies. The way they moved in harmony and danced the deadly dance of war.

The same feeling I had earlier when I had been tying Leathan tie came back. I was up from my sitting position in fighting stance. Both Conrad and Paul turned towards me but Paul was the one who cocked his eyebrow."Your sure you want to do this?" The concern in his voice was now etched in Conrad's eyes.

Without a moment of hesitation I nodded my head as they both circled me. The sharp kick to my back caused me to stumble and fall."Dammit." I growled out bitterly. "Focus Noreign, use your senses." Even though I could hear Conrad behind me. I was listening to the sounds of the soles of his shoes was making. When Paul lunged forward and clip me to the side on the head with the back of his fore arm.

Spinning away my round house kick landed on Conrad. Moving him away from me as Paul charged forward throwing lefts than rights punches. Pivoting my waist I block each intended mark and copying Paul's moves connecting my elbow to his back. My leg entangled with his giving me the opening to kick his feet out from under him.

The deadly dance clicked in my head. Closing my eyes I was in tuned with every sound the crackling of the blades of grass under their feet. The ruffling of clothes against their skin as they moved towards me. My hands and arms was out in front of me with a mind of their own. I didn't need to see the direction of the next kick or punch as I could hear the lightning fast movements. By the changing in the air and the ruffling of clothes.

Pivoting on my right foot. I threw my body into the air connecting my left foot into a solid mass only to hear along drawn out moan. " I got it, enough no more" I said panting, opening my eyes I had somehow manage to take down Paul. Conrad had a lazy smile on his face as his eyes was lite up with pride

" Where the hell did you learn to fight like that Noreign?"Paul sounding disgruntled and his crystal blue eyes sulking back at me. I couldn't stop the smile that formed in amusement. " From the both of us Conrad supplied, plus what she already knew. Noreign had to unlock that part of her own training and watching us did that."

Pushing himself off the ground Paul watched me warily as Conrad walked over towards him. " Now what Noreign?" Already knowing in the answer before he even asked the question. " Now we might stand a chance Conrad. Paul go back to Leathan tell him he has a twenty minute window. Assuming I can hold them off that long.

Placing his arms around me in a brotherly hug " Good luck" I hadn't heard Paul speak much but his voice was thick and heavy with emotions a rich baritone. " You to I called out as he pulled away and phased out of sight.

Coming to stand beside me Conrad gave me a hauntingly look. One that I could not ascertain was for my safety or the crazy plan of the mission that laid ahead. " Are you ready" he asked quietly. " Ready as I will ever be." I mumbled, the scenery blurred as lights and sound bled together and voices in a steady hum floated around me disappeared.

The rocky fortress was overwhelming the magnitude of the structure alone was intimidating it's gallant size was enough for me to cut and run. " How...ma..ny." I couldn't stop my voice from stuttering because the odds just wasn't in our favor. There was a hell allot more children of light than there was of us.

" You don't have to do this Noreign." Conrad said apologetic when he saw my hesitation and doubt. " Yes I do for Cybil... now...now... go..go and get Leathan" I could barely hide the fear in my voice but Conrad released my hand. With the shifting of the wind I knew he phased as I stared at my impeding fate.

It's a hard thing to know when your going to die or even when your going to die. My time was drawing near as my feet began moving to wards the granite fortress. How many lives have been lost to this cursed place. My eyes scanned the rocky building. This placed housed easily hundreds of Children of Light and one insignificant vampire was going to oppose them. Oh the absurdity.

I couldn't stop the wild laughter that sprang from my lips as the mundane madness over took me. The only good thing about this was. I hadn't fed and maybe the bloodlust would take me over.

The lights that lite the rocky fortress gave the appearance of a cathedral. So this is what a holy war looked like. I thought amusing to myself, well let the games begin. In the loudest voice I could muster to the point of shouting. " Where is Cybil SeaCrest? Because her grandmother Noreign Seacrest is here." I only had to shout once because a full pack of Children Of Light descended on me like wolves and all hell broke loose. From every direction they came. I went into battle mode crouching down and swinging my legs high into the air connecting with there faces. I was able to take three down as they rushed me.

With their golden sais, the woman to my right lunged forward. Extending her arm to make a final blow I grasp a hold of her twisting her arm into unnatural direction. That an arm wasn't meant to go. Bringing my elbow down in to the center of her arm. I heard the sicking pop of the bones giving way from the brunt force of my elbow.

Sliding the sais from her hands. I shoved it into the wall of her throat. Spinning wildly the sais in my left hand was plunged deeply into the man's chest behind me. As I shoved his body away, throwing right and left punches and blocking even more ominous sais that had my heart in target.

I clutched the back of another woman's hair bring her exposed neck towards me. Burying my fangs deep within her neck ripping out her jugular. Letting her lifeless body fall. Growling my disdain as her blood soaked me. The sharp burning fire that tore threw my left side had me reeling in agony as waves and waves of fire coursed through my body from the bless sais.

I wasn't able to silenced the scream that was tore from my lips from the fiery pain. Slamming my fingers into the wall of his chest to rip out the vital beating organ that was pulsating with life. I staggered backwards holding my side and taking in the number of lifeless bodies that was now littered at my feet.

The grass was coated in blood as I walked shakily closer to the fortress. " How many more have to die? " My voice coming out in a screech of defiance, as I surveyed my handy work. At least twenty to thirty bodies covered the grounds. Gasping for air as the waves of pain consumed me. I made slow progress to the entrance of DrewDare feeling the eyes of many.

My body was caked and soaked in blood as I stepped into the entrance, sliding my back along the walls. The large foyer of the entrance was huge, hosting fifteen of the Children Of Light. The beautiful painted tanned walls was stained with my blood. A large winding staircase split out into the open commons area. That was used for some type of grand gatherings rich in elegance the glass chandler hung over head stinging my eyes. From the various glass crosses that was suspended from the fine golden threads.

The extravagant leather furniture filled the grand rooms. Adorned on the walls was the founders of the DrewDare's priests dressed in their pristine robes. Holy relic's over various shapes and size that had been collected over the centuries. Also was hidden safely tucked away in display cases.

Coming down the winding staircase dressed in his smooth pressed decorated robes was old man with white hair. " Noreign I am so glad that you could join us, but I was led to believe that you wasn't in control of all your faculties. "Pointing to the side of his temple absently tapping it with a long narrow fingertip." But clearly you are look at the amount of trouble you have caused. "Walter's voice rang with old age but was smooth as fine velvet as his words rang out for all to hear.

Then with opening of his hand open palm up waved it around the room slowly. Starring up icily at him. I couldn't suppress the growl that poured out of my mouth." The trouble I in the hell is my granddaughter?" I snarled out fiercely punctuating each syllable blinded by rage that was seething from within me. I pressed even closer. " You wanted me goddammit. Well here I am, What the hell are you waiting for? "

Coming down the rest of the stairs with just a handful of Children of Light at his side. To offer any protection Walter shot me a look of revolting disgust. " There just no need for blasphemy my dear. You know how these thing work a life for a life. Or is this another loop hole in your memory Noreign"

His words was cunning as they slide off his lips begging to be believed. Even though the trickery was shadowed in his eyes filled with contempt. Demanding my blood to be shed. " My life was forfeited the second I walked through those doors so you have your price one life for the other"

The venom that rose from my lips came out quietly. "But we both know you are not a man of your word. Your a liar." The evil smirk he shot was one of unspoken promise " I don't honor nothing with traitors or vampires."


	16. Chapter 6 Tangled Webs

Chapter 6

Tangled Webs

In my peripheral I caught sight of Conrad carrying Cybil as her head was leaned up snugly against his chest. Paul and Mike was guarding her as they disappeared from my line of sight. The Children of Light noticed my distraction and took advantaged the stinging in my arm was liquid fire as the heat rapidly spread.

My vision blurred. I saw the young woman with what looked like she was holding a syringe in her hand. My legs gave out from under me and before the blackness of the void had a chance to claim me. I thought I saw Leathan standing hidden by the corner of the railing by the stairs, then everything faded to black.

The effects from the drug was wearing off as I became aware of my limbs. The ebbing white hot pain shooting in my left side had grown intensity. Heavy wrought Iron chains had my arms held high above my head, and my legs was secured by another set of chains. In the high position on the wall my legs was suspend unable to touch the ground feeling deadened by cement or lead the lifeless limbs was useless.

My head lolled to the side I could hear voices whispering in the darken shadows of my subconscious. Groaning from both the effects of the drug and the pain I grimaced because the nightmare of being at DrewDare was a living reality. I was her hostage one that she planned to keep, the nightmare was in fact real. Slowly opening my eyes the haziness of the room spinning and the combination of doubled vision was making me nauseous.

"Blessed father she is waking up" The voiced hissed out, but one I recognized. Somewhere I heard that voice before but where? The same time voices echoed all around me getting louder then getting distant. The drug was playing hell with my thoughts as it was so hard to concentrate on anyone thing for longer than a couple of seconds at a time. " Give her a couple of minutes I want to make sure Noreign is completely awake so she can appreciate the gravity of her situation.

" Blessed father the young one is gone." I could hear a woman's voice as it echoed all around me. " The child was never our intended target. We have the one we wanted all along." The cackling laughter filled the room as the vibrations made the hairs on my neck stand straight up.

The room was dimly lite surrounded in bricks and cement. The drizzling sound of dripping water and the smell of moisture left faint traces of growing mold and mildew. The brownish dry brushed vine was growing and spreading along the bricks climbing to some unseen height. I was somewhere deep underground a torture chamber of DrewDare. Mid evil torches lite the small room. Barbaric chains of wrought Iron hung on the surrounding walls, a beheading device and stand was in the far corner. Some kind of racking device was in another.

This room was designed with a purpose of making the victims suffer and beg for death. And DrewDare wouldn't be cheated until victory was hers. " Who there?" I called out weakly as my voice was unsteady and my tongue felt thick in my mouth. The tall man that I had seen somewhere was walking towards me. His face hovered around me as I tried to focus. The shaggy dirty blond hair was matted down at his sides unevenly, the blue eyes seemed rather cold and soulless, as they locked on me. "Kendrick" I croaked out.

Then I felt the fire poker stinging spray as though I was being scolded by acid. My skin turning a puttered yellow bubbling up to the surface before melting off into chunks and sliding unto the floor. The exposed meaty flesh showed my muscles, tendons and ligaments. The oozing black blood was running down the side of my face.

" Holy water?" I growled out as the agony ripped threw me causing me to let out an ear piercing scream and shudder under the next spray of liquid fire in a bottle. Placing the holy water on the table Kendrick came closer lifting my head up. By way of my hair to inspected his work, what muscles I had control of in my face I used to spit on him.

"What do you want?" I growled ferally unable to hide my contempt for him. " Noreign you should learn to control that bad temper of yours," Kendrick said looking amused and giving a half smile enjoying the utter agony that I was in. "what do you want?" I growled out a again with even more of an animalistic edge that vibrated in my throat. " The blessed father wants to talk to you"

His voice was smooth as glass as he reached back down and squirted me again. With another spray of the lethal water and more of my skin, muscle, and tendons fell away in chunks. Screaming and wailing an agony the pain kept building as more and more of the holy water was sprayed. Sending explosions to the back of my skull and everywhere else that the mist touched. Straining my arms and hands towards him the chains biting deeply into my wrists as the wrought Iron chains held me in place. Clanging loudly against the wall as I arched up towards him once more.

An unknown stranger entered into the room, taking my death stare eyes that was locked on Kendrick to the approaching intruder. I stared into his dark cold black eyes and was momentarily confused. This couldn't be right he was... he was... "Your a vampire." I whispered shocked and utterly dumbfounded and dazed.

His eyes so dark and angry that his words in the quiet tone caused me to shiver inwardly. " Chase Paris." An insane laughter spilled out of me causing the stranger to flinch.

"Haven't you heard I have amnesia. Who" Looking at the stranger in a puzzled manner as though he was speaking gibberish. I couldn't contain the wild laughter that started again. My head rolled to the side my eyes starring wildly into his, I staunched the chuckle. " Who" I repeated again as curiosity won out. Walking over to the table the stranger was humming a lullaby and picking up a golden sais. I watched as his fingertips caress the tips of the deadly weapon.

Wrapping one hand around the back of my neck so that we was nose to nose. His black eyes blazed with fire as the fury seeped out into his face. "Chase Paris he was my son and was in Leathan's coven you bitch." His voice filled with vileness, cold as the arctic and deadly as venom. Slamming the golden sais deep into my chest. I gasped and withered in agony trying to purge air into the starved lungs. Dark black blood spattered into the air spraying a blacken mist on his face. Soaking both him and Kendrick in a blackened rain. Twisting the sais in even deeper I could feel the bones in my spine crackle, snap and splinter into shards as the sharp tip tore free ripping the flesh out on the other side.

Bathing my body from upper to mid section in a wall of black blood. Coating the floor and walls in a black velvet spray. Gulping several times the air that was slowly coming in as a wheeze. "Leathan" His name came out in a strangled airy whisper as blood shot out of my mouth. Flying into the air and dribbling down my chin one drop at a time, his face danced and hovered floating around me.

"That enough." I heard Walters bellow out. "No ones aloud to take this traitorous bitch existence but me." Pulling at the sword that was sheath at his side the double blade tore threw at my throat. Making jagged lines into my flesh spilling the life sustaining blood that I claimed from others to stain my chest.

I felt the blade thrust forward into my stomach disemboweling me. Letting the intestines hang half in and half out sliding down onto the floor. As the other vital organs spilled out of the safety walls of my stomach. Before my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I saw four shadowy figures and all went black as the cold stillness of death had at last come to claim me.

He had seen the one who had injected Noreign with some type of drug and witnessed her body fall. Two of the Children Of the Light had taken her down to the bowels of hell It's self. Where they kept their prisoners. Leathan hadn't meant to leave her but his first priority was to Cybil. Ensuring her safety, but this was the heart of insanity and how his race was nearly hunted out of extinction.

" Leave her Leathan. She's as good as dead now anyway." The beast that laid dormant was awake inside as he glared at Mike. " Is that what I should do to you Mike? Go stand guard and make yourself useful." Standing several step from the holding cell he watched his brother walk slowly to the stairs and the loud commotion from within the room.

As Leathan paused he saw two men standing blocking the door. Within the rush he snapped the acting security guards neck and turn to the other and ripped his throat out. Before he had a chance to stifle a cry out for help. Dragging the two bodies away from the door. Conrad tested the handle before opening it where his eyes narrowed and zone in on Nelson who was holding a bloody sais and drenched in Noreign's blood. "Traitor." Conrad growled out as his eyes locked in on Nelson.

Stepping into the door way Leathan spotted Nelson but soon focused his attention on Walter as he pulled his sword from Noreign's stomach. Watching her guts spill out. With a primal animalistic cry he lunged at Walter. Taking the blood soak sword and shoving it up and under his chin and throat. Sending the cursed object into the old man brain as Walters body crumpled in a heap to the blood soaked floor.

Stooping down and rummaging through the old mans pockets. Leathan found a set a keys turning his gaze back onto Noreign who had grown lifeless and still. His fingers closed over the keys and set about the tedious job of matching the keys into the locks, that had her arms and legs bound.

The commotion from the other side of the room didn't detour Leathan as he frantically freed first her right arm. Allowing her body to sag to his shoulders then moving to her left arm supporting her weight against his own body. Leathan searched the room when he saw Paul taking out Kendrick.

" Paul get her feet." Tossing the keys to Paul. Leathan saw Paul eyes travel over hers and the quick intake of air. " Paul " Leathan let out a low growl which got his attention and fitted the key into the locks. When her feet was made free Leathan slung his arm under her legs lifting her close to his chest.

" Lets get the hell out of here" Leathan mummer to Conrad and Paul as the two men walked in front Of Leathan. Mike joined them in front slinking down the shadows of the barren corridors.

The cover of the shadows kept them camouflaged as they moved from corridor to corridor. Stopping and slinking back as they would see a line of young newly started Children of Light approaching. Chanting the prayer of DrewDare. "With golden sais in each hand, one raised to god and the other for man. Let them set their sight to kill the evil creatures of the night. May their light shine so bright to kill those who are fowl enough to walk with man into the light. May you who walk holding god's own hand. Strike down the evil vampires of the land."

A motioning of Mike signaled to Conrad, Paul to move forward and Leathan following from behind. Leathan taking quick glances from behind making sure no one had seen or followed them from the rear.

Minutes latter we rounded the last stretch of the corridor another small group clustered of Children Of Light six in total passed. The young adult male turned and threw out the alarm. Raising his finger and pointed to Leathan. " Vampire, vampire, vampire," He squawked out in his high pitched voice.

Turning to Conrad, Leathan handed Noreign over to him, with a power punch to the boy he staggered backwards. As the other two in circled him. Paul took the other three head on.. The young male that staggered back wards was now behind Leathan. Spinning quickly on his heels he pulled the young male forward. Clamping down on his jugular ripping out his esophagus and spitting it out on the ground.

The girl who was maybe in her twenties faced off with Leathan. Pivoting to his right and slamming his fore arm into her neck. She was about to stumble and fall when Leathan caught her from behind. Bringing his knee up into her back using the force of his arm to press down on her chest. Snapping her back in half allowing her body to fall.

The last guy that made eye contact took off running. "Paul we have to go now." Leathan growled out. Rushing ahead and throwing the side entrance door open the three of us ran into the early rays of dawn. Turning to Conrad he handed Leathan, Noreign's unmoving body. Making sure it was safe enough he phased. Securing his grip on her and pulling her closer to his chest Leathan phased.

The front door of the porch was opened when his feet touched down on the gravel road. With the sun high over head, the clothes from both Leathan and Noreign was smoldering as a trail of thick black billowing smoke engulfed them. He could feel the stinging heat on his back to know his tench coat was on fire.

Leathan pushed his body harder despite the flames that was licking his face. Scolding his skin charring the meaty flesh to blacken coals,threatening to turn his and Noreign body to ash. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air around him. Wafting his senses, gagging from the stench the vomit that rose to his throat. Leathan closed the distance to the porch with his hand on fire. Leathan grabbed the railing of the porch and swung his body into the house as Paul slammed the door behind him.

Conrad had towels and started beating out the flames with Mike doing the same to Leathan from behind. Becky coming out from the living room gasped in horror as her eyes traveled over Noreign. Most of her face the skin and flesh was dissolved exposing the skeletal bones and chunks of ligaments and tendons remained.

Securing the eyeball cavity sockets around her eyes. Was fine layers of veins and nerves. The harden flexible cartilage that formed the bridge of her nose had long dried turning into ash. Making the appearance of the bony structure grayish and black. Leaving the nasal cavity open.

The fullness of Noreign's lips had lost there luster giving way to ash. Revealing the column of bony white peal rows of teeth. The silken strands of hair full of body and life was melted and plastered to the sides of her neck. Curled and scorched from the sun and holy water the hard textures of strands of plastic was brittle and flaking with every movement that Leathan made.

"My god Leathan." Sucking in a deep breath and gasping Becky's hand cupped around her mouth. Becky's eyes grew wide in disbelief as the blood drained from her face turning pale. Rushing out of the room fleeing to the neighboring bathroom Leathan heard Becky getting sick. "Mike is the pool down stairs ready?" Mike wore the same look as Becky had unable to take his eyes off of Noreign.

"Mike is the pool ready?" Leathan could feel his control snapping as he barked out the question getting his attention. Nodding his head in dismay his eyes didn't leave Noreign's body. Conrad placing the towel on the stand shifted his eyes from Noreign to Leathan's. "We got the pool ready moments before you arrived and Becky placed a set of clothes and towels down there for you both.

Leathan could tell that something more than Noreign's condition was bothering Conrad. "We'll talk later. Just get some rest. That goes for all of you it's been a hell of along night." Walking into the kitchen, the basement door was already open disappearing down the basement stairs. Leathan eyes stared longingly to the pool.

Blood Noreign needed blood. She made her stand against the DrewDare and now considered a traitor to both races. The tangled webs was now unfolding every DrewDare League around the world would be seeking revenge and demanding her penitence.


	17. The blade into her swollen belly twice

_Whether Noreign knew it Leathan demanded her loyalties. When he gave her no reason to pledge them to him or the coven, but she had pledged those loyalties with her very existence and blood. The woman he once knew twenty three years ago died the same night Aden had._

_ The woman he was with now only intrigued him as he fought to get to know her. Laying her unmoving and non breathing body by the pool his hands made small work on removing the tattered dress, prying the partial belt from around her waist and the embedded leather and fabric. That was impaled in the walls of her chest cavity and stomach._

_ Pulling the pieces out one black strand at a time until her body was free of the dress and belt. Removing his own clothes the burns he had sustained was minor in comparison and isolated due to the protection of his coat. Noreign other hand her burns was more serious from the melting of dress and certain areas where the skin had burned down to ash._

_ Getting into the pool he slid her body towards him and pressed Noreign to the bottom. This time was different the bubbles enter in the wounds and opening of her body but after a few seconds the bubbles stop. Noreign's body didn't thrash or even slightly move and Leathan couldn't help but wonder if he had been to late. _

_The minutes turned to hours raising her body from the floor of the tub her features remained the same, lowering her back to the bottom and settling into a more comfortable position closing his eyes willing sleep to come as daybreak gave way to nightfall. The sound of footsteps coming down the basement had Leathan opening his eyes._

_ "Any change yet " Conrad was growing increasingly concerned and discourage he had been down four times checking on Noreign. "No not yet, she just needs more time" staring into the red murky depths his thoughts laid with her "Leathan you know they'll be coming for us now, You and Noreign both have started a war._

_" Conrad shifting his eyes from the floor back to Leathan he placed his hands in his pockets knowing full well the timing of this conversation was lousy as hell. "Conrad you know we didn't start this war, they started it centuries ago exterminating our kind"Leathan spat out bitterly rage filling him._

"_True but Noreign went after DrewDare today Leathan she killed several Children Of Light and I don't see DrewDare letting that go." Venting his mounting frustration Conrad hadn't meant to yell at Leathan he was just so pissed over the whole situation and at how far this mess had gotten out of hand. _

_" They'll put a new contract out her and when they find her they'll find us." Raking his hand threw his hair Leathan let out a long deep troubled sigh" I know, I know this isn't yours or the others fight and you guys are free to take off any time you want. I'm making my stand with Noreign." _

_Conrad's face was turning several shades of red and looked like a deflated balloon and his breathing was erratic " That's a hell of a thing to say to me Leathan were brothers dammit and I'll be making my stand with the both of you" walking back to the stairs Conrad turned "fuck you Leathan I would have never said that to you." climbing up the steps Conrad made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat and disappeared from sight._

_ When the dawn of the morning sun graced the sky Leathan pulled her up again Noreign still wasn't breathing, spider webs of nerves and veins channeled across her face patches of muscle and tendons was forming and new cartridge filled in the sinus cavity. A scar formed around the jugular closing off where the two flaps of skin and esophagus had been slit open._

_ The wounds to Noreign chest and stomach was taking the longest to heal must have been from the bless sword and holy water that was delaying the progression of healing. Leathan wasn't sure what had awaken him, scanning the basement nothing looked out of the ordinary everything seemed the way it should be. _

_The slight jarring movement from under him reminded Leathan that Noreign was there, it was two days ago when he brought her down here and today made three, moving to the side he pulled her up. New skin covered her face the coughing of blood shot out of her mouth misting her face, with his hand on Noreign's chest he could feel the rise and fall of air. _

_Getting out of the pool and pulling her to the side, he carried her to the shower scrubbing away the remaining dead skin and hair the show stall floor was bath crimson red as the lingering excess blood was washed away. Toweling Noreign dry and dressing her in a flannel shirt he carried her up the stairs into the awaiting bedroom kicking the door shut behind him. _

_The blankets had been turned down when he placed her on the bed pulling the cover up Leathan walked over to the dresser picking up the small wooden jewelry box he opened the tiny lid, pulling out his grandmother ring staring at the small band the way the diamonds and sapphires twinkled in the dimly lite room Leathan turned his attention towards Noreign who looked as though she was sleeping as his breath hitched in his throat Leathan placed the ring back into the small box and placed it on the dresser._

_ Crawling into bed and turning out the lamp he pulled Noreign close to him a war was coming and she was in the thick of it all and he just prayed everyone survived. _

_In the blackness of the fog in cathedral white and gold trim robs, the priests marched on us running towards the house I was screaming "There coming, there coming Leathan, Becky we have to leave." everyone in the room watched me but as I opened my mouth no sound came out, pointing towards the window everyone kept staring at me rushing over to Becky, I tried shaking her. _

_Becky opened her mouth and blood poured out " We have to go please, Listen there coming we have to hid" in the blinding bright flash of light Becky's body fell with a stake in the center of her chest. Her sterile white blouse staining in a flowing blood from the stake._

_ When I turned around Leathan, Conrad, Mike opened their mouth to speak but blood pooled and flowed out as their bodies hit the ground more golden stakes appeared. From the bottom of the floorboards through the cracks and crevices of the floor blood raised and lifted the wooden beams turning the walkway into a slow flowing current of blood as there bodies floated past me one by one they soon erupted into flames. _

_ Standing in the doorway hearing my names being called over and over I saw Andrew his white and golden robes was pressed and clean as he approached the blood opened up giving him a clean passage from the red murky trail. "You did this Noreign" He accused, looking down at my hands I was holding the sais and my hands was wet and dripping in blood in my red haze the room was spinning with the bodies of my family and friends screaming from the top of my lungs._

_ "No, no, no, no," Andrew stood laughing you can't hid from your sins Noreign they will find you and so will I the cackling of his laughter had me screaming as I tried to get away his hands closed over my arms and one hand let go long enough to stab a golden stake into my chest._

_ Jerking up right on the bed rough hands was shaking me " Noreign wake up it just a nightmare, Noreign, Noreign" his voice was thick from sleep but Leathan haunting face flashed with guilt and regret as concern etched in his silvery pools. " You should have left me Leathan" _

_I sob into his chest the details over the nightmare was so vivid and real, it was an omen The DrewDare League was coming for me and all those that I love would die " damn you, you should have let me die this nightmare would have ended with me. Don't you see what you've done" unable to choke back the the lengthy sob that tore threw me. _

_The bedroom door swung open and Conrad step in his eyes looking first towards me than to Leathan's "You signed everyone's death warrant" flinging back the covers to the bed feeling theirs eyes on me I snatched the dresser drawer open grabbing a pair of black jeans and a blue and white long sleeve shirt. _

_" I gotta go back, before my sins finds me, I gotta go back" stepping into the room Conrad grab me by shoulders as his finger dug in he gave me a little shake " It's to late for that now Noreign" He said gruffly as his eyes bore down into mine I knew I was rambling, bobbing my head I tried to take a deep breath but the air just came in on a strangled wheeze " no" I whispered, my eyes growing wild, pleading with him. _

_ "Then we are all going to die" My head slumped forward and my shoulders sagged back as the realization of defeat set in. We couldn't run, we couldn't hide because where ever we went they would find us. "No Noreign now we fight and instead of them finding us we take the fight to them, one DrewDare League at a time._

_"The venom he held was spoken with all the sincerity in his gruff growl and shone in his eyes " and we kill them all." turning on his heels Conrad left me with my mouth hanging open as he walked down the spiraling staircase. Shutting the bedroom door I caught Leathan watching me, getting out of bed and walking towards me with the pads of his fingertips he raised my jaw letting his index finger trace the columns of my neck._

_ "Your going to have a scar here you know" Leathan said quietly his eyes searching mine, stepping back from his touch I snapped back to the memory of the funeral home and how quickly he turned on me. "It's just one of many Leathan, some scars you just don't see and they don't always heal. _

_You should know, you taught me that." The way he flinched he looked as though I had slap him. Walking into the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw the thin jagged scars that ran across the jugular of my neck removing my shirt a thick wide scar ran from my stomach to my rib cage and a smaller scar in the center of my chest , thankfully the holy water didn't leave any scars._

_Getting dressed and brushing both my hair and teeth I meet my would be family down stairs however I felt just as stand offish as I had before. Becky was down stairs in the living room joining in the fun with Mike and Cybil's play time. Conrad, Paul and Leathan was talking as I entered the kitchen._

_" The way I see it Leathan we can enter here..here or here, they won't see us coming if we enter through here," pointing his finger at the blue print raising his head Conrad looked at both Paul and Leathan._

_" Hey Noreign how are feeling girl" pushing his chair back Paul walked over and gave a gentle hug "you look much better than the last time I saw you." With a sheepish small smile, Paul was very handsome looking as though he was part greek god his dark brown eyes smiled back just as warmly as his natural tan. _

_Shrugging my shoulders " I have had better" I added dryly "but you know the old saying can't keep a good girl down" chuckling more to myself over the play of words. "So what are you guys up to." Paul shoving the blue prints towards me "owe you know storming the castling, killing as many Children Of Light as we can find, the same ole, same ole. _

_Conrad caught my gaze "what do you suggest we do Noreign" Pressing my lips together and scrunching my fore head in thought. " We split into teams one goes here to the north side and the other take the direct approach. Here let me tell what I think we should do and you tell me if it will work. Conrad you can fine tune this crazy plan if you think it needs it."_

_We labor for hours tweaking the plan going over every detail several heated arguments came up mainly from Leathan and I over who should do what and when. Both Conrad and Paul seemed to be the only adults in the room playing the voice of reason. "Your not doing Noreign it's just to damn dangerous" He growled out, his eyes flashed ferociously giving Leathan the predatory look._

_ " because you care right, that's a joke and we both know it." Glaring at him icily, I averted my eyes back to Conrad I don't give a shit what he say I'm in." Stocking off out the front door letting the door slam behind me I needed to cool off, and to think Leathan was playing hell with my sanity._

_ Hearing gravel crunch under the thick soles I knew without glancing back Leathan was behind me. " Is this the part where you hit me Leathan or is this where your filled with so much hate you try and kill me. I mean really how much more blood do I need to bleed for you." I spat out icily over my shoulder stopping in my track I turned around and glared at him._

_ He didn't say a word he kept on coming his eyes narrowing on me stepping back I pushed him to far my breath caught in my throat letting out a small whimper. I ran driving my leg to move as fast as the would carry me, zigzagging into the trees jumping over the small creak into the vast part on the woods behind his house where I could hear the large river rushing by the soft flows of her current as the water lapped up unto the rock my lungs was burning as I pushed my body harder to move faster._

_ I was almost there when a solid wall of a chest crashed into me knocking me off of my feet squirming trying to get free Leathan had me pinned. I was gasping for air expanding and retracting the organs to move the flow of oxygen that didn't want to fill them. " Is that what you really think Noreign, that I don't care." He asked softly a sadness creasing his brow, those grayish silvery pools seemed to glow a light of there own._

_ " What do you think Leathan just a few nights ago you wanted to kill me yourself." Squirming he had my hands pinned by my sides as his body crushed mine into the soft pine needles of the forest floor. Releasing my hands Leathan buried his face into my shirt "I care Noreign" he muffled softly into my chest "more than you know" _

_"__ Ugh your confusing the hell out me Leathan, I screamed out now more frustrated than ever, staring at the rocks watching the water from the creak beat against it. "Just what do you want from me." I couldn't hide the hurt as my voice cracked and tears filled my eyes damn I wasn't going to allow myself to cry not again, not over Leathan. _

_I felt his lips brush against my neck where the new scar was and I trembled as fire burned hotly within me as his tongue flicked out and made circular patterns across my neck to my earlobe. Gasping from the contact my hands had a mind of their own as they snaked up to his back, Leathan's fingertips brushed my cheekbone turning my head slowly to his as his lips grazed my bottom lip then claimed both, and mine opened and mashed under his as our tongues sought one another out colliding together._

_ A charged current of electricity crackled around us and a flash heat snaked it way form the pit of my stomach wrapping around my back. His hand was fire blazing a fiery trail where they touched moaning deep into my throat my nails dug into the fabric of Leathan's shirt. _

_The palm of his hand slid down my chest stroking caressing as they made their way under my shirt lifting his head and pulling back to watch me__ gasping out I reached up to pull him back down to me. Leathan breathing as well as my own was ragged his eyes was dark liquid pools of silver glowing with fire within the silvery specks. "I want you in my bed Noreign" _

_Then it all clicked what the hell was I doing, grabbing the last bit of sanity and self control "No" pulling my hands back and pushing his chest. For a moment he must of thought I was a crazy person as he watched me struggling to get back to my feet as I pushed him off of me. _

_This was the very reason I came out here I needed to clear my head and Leathan was confusing me all over again yes I wanted him he was my weakness and this connection we had ow god it powerful enough to bring me to my knees, but he didn't trust me and saw me as her. _

_Blinking back the tears that was threatening to fall "Damn you Leathan...this ..this isn't working" gulping in the night's air to steady my breathing from his effect "you will never trust me will you" I whispered getting up and shrugging his shoulders Leathan met and held my gaze._

_" I don't know Noreign you was so different back then, hell you could always change back" I could see his tormented demons as the horror washed across his face because his was the same as mine. But what Leathan didn't know was I would rather die than go back to being her._

_ " But you want me to share your bed like a common whore, nice to know that you think so highly of me Leathan." I couldn't hold back my outrage I was good enough to bed but not good enough..."the hell with you"I snapped out turning back to the house I felt Leathan's hand as he placed it on my shoulder. _

_" You was different Noreign you tried to kill my whole coven and you almost wiped out my whole family he said bitterly as though he was reliving the painful past but for me that's where it all was in the past with no memory. Smacking off his hand I glared daggers at him._

_ " I'm not her Leathan don't you fucking understand I'm not her" I screamed out. Way beyond feeling pissed and hurt feeling a cold empty darkness inside of me growing colder by the minute as the icy chill snaked her fingers down my spine. The night air breeze lightly blew several stands of hair in my eyes thankfully hiding the tears that was now running down my face._

_ "When this mess with DrewDare is finished Leathan I'm gone" I felt sick as the impact of my own words set in a life without him somehow I had managed to fall in love with Leathan and I wanted that life that the stranger had cheated me out with her treacherous horrific acts,turning back to the house and walking past Paul I made my way to the staircase alone._

_ I heard Leathan enter the house a few seconds later. __"Leathan we need to talk" " What's up Paul " he said tightly as he followed Paul in the kitchen, Know doubt that they would be going over the plans again I thought wryly to myself turning down the bed I gave into the darkness of sleep as she was the only one who could offer any comfort or peace.  
_

"_Wake up Noreign they found us" The pause of his quiet voice put me on alert as my eyes adjusted from the black void of sleep. Taking a deep breath and sitting up on the bed " Beck and Cybil owe god Leathan, I need to get my clothes" There right here I got them when I heard intruders in the house, the priests of DrewDare and The Children Of Light marched in on us right after dawn." _

_Pulling on my jeans and shirt and slipping on my socks and shoes and creeping out of bed and silently making my way to the bedroom door. " How many" "My guess there are at least twenty or more" My god Leathan their planning an outright slaughter!" Fear welled up inside me as my eyes frantically search for a way out knowing full well I would offer my surrender in exchange for Becky's and Cybil's safety. _

_The heavy sounds of many footsteps throughout the house filled me with dread reminding me in my dream they had found us. "Mommy who are those strangers. "Let go you're hurting me, I want my mommy...mo...mm..y." Cybil screaming her cries was being ignored by the priests a darkness took over compelling Leathan and I to move forward. _

_In true hunter and pray fashion we stalked them, the decent from the stairs was effortless my feet never touched a single step as I hurled my body over the banister. Lunging towards the priest who was dressed in white and golden robs cackling and hissing in his face. Raising his arms he held a golden cross in front of me,"Be gone you creature of the night, he compels you" the shine from the gold cross made my eyes water the power from the holy symbol forced me back. _

_In defiance I snatched his wrist enjoying the sounds of the bones popping as I flung his hand and cursed object away. Raising my hands over his face my nails sank deeply into his skin piercing the harden liquid orbs of his eyes dragging and tearing the flesh. In a flowing channel of webs and lines the liquid orbs of his eyes was embed on my fingertips with a malicious smile of glee and turning to the woman who was by his side. "Forgive me father for I have sinned" _

_My mouth closed over the bloody orb popping the juices free of the enclosed sack, his body sank to floor with his hands clutched over his face the open hole to his eye sockets pooling in blood, while his body whether in agony his screams was drown out by the others in the room._

_ "You want a demon I'll give you a demon" Conrad growled out as blood dripped off his lips flying into the air as he spoke three of The Children of Light laid at his feet. Throwing rights and left punches and throwing himself into the air he landed on his preys back with use of both hands he snapped his neck back, using his fingertips to dig into the teen temples he ripped away the flesh from his face leaving blood and muscle in his wake. _

_Curling his hand into a fist Conrad punched a hole clean threw into the kids face. Past the safety walls of the skeletal bones until his skill exploded upon impact, shoving the Children of Light mangled corpse away and flinging his hand into the air Conrad soaked the white pristine robes of priests with blood and bones more Children Of Light surrounded him. _

_Working his way to Cybil, Leathan movements was lethal with deadly grace and precision as he took in Nelson who had Cybil clutched by the throat, her eyes wide with fear and face turning blue her small body stagger forward when Nelson pushed her to the side to get at Leathan._

_ " you may have survived Conrad but I won't make the same mistake with you Nelson" Leathan eyes flashed fire as he glared into the eyes of the traitor who had sold out his coven. _

_" And your still with that whore who killed my son" glaring Nelson hands tighten around the handle of the sais. The two men circled an occasional priest or Children Of Light would get in between the two. Either Leathan would land a deadly blow to the heart ripping the organ free of the bondage that contained the vital organ._

_Spinning the sais in his hands the priest that separated Leathan from Nelson made his challenging stance baiting Nelson to fight "A blood sucker is a blood sucker Nelson and your know better than they are" Thomas snarled out glaring as though he was starring at the antichrist._

_ As the sais was spinning faster and faster on the palms of his hands rearing his right hand back Nelson launched the sharp tip missile sailing into the air slamming into his target's heart. Thomas body fell Nelson kicked him sharply glaring "What the man was a pain in the ass, besides if anyone is going to kill you Leathan than it should be your own brother." _

_Snarling barring is fangs he circled Leathan again. Feinting to the right Leathan sidestep Nelson left attack blocking the kick to the chest, Nelson drawing back with the remaining sais after throwing a right punch__ he missed his target, but Leathan quickly reacted kicking Nelson feet out from forcing the hand that held the sais against Nelson, using his own weight of both arms Leathan slammed the jagged point into Nelson heart and watched his body com bust into flames._

_ Grabbing Cybil, Leathan pushed her behind him trapping her between himself and the wall as he continued on with his attack Mike seeing that Leathan was trapped with Cybil and Becky was near he fought his way through the Children of Light. Using hand to hand combat taking their sais from them and slashing out there throats._

_ Mike worked his way to Becky who was struggling to get free of the man who had his hands wrapped around her, using her legs and feet she kicked him hard in the leg and he stumbled back letting her go." Leathan" Becky screamed as her hands was open straining for him. _

_Starring helpless back Leathan saw the man grabbing Becky by the back of her hair and digging out the sais that was tucked into his waist. "No" Leathan shouted, pinned down by the Children Of Light, he could only watch in horror as the man plunged the blade into her swollen belly twice then dropping her to the floor._

**Tazkristy – By Special Request thank you for all your support and Comments. Also being my number one fan of the story.**


	18. You Want A War U Got One!

As Becky's life giving blood pooled out around her in a halo effect she cried out in agony. Clutching her stomach knowing the chances of her unborn son survival was limited to none. " Another concubine for the evil undead will soon face the wrath of god with all of his might." His long robes was stained in Becky's blood as he stared down sneering at her.

Then turning his attention to Mike who was racing the clock to get to Becky's side. The five who surrounded me was getting the upper hand until the moment I saw Becky fall as one of the Children Of Light lunged for me I grabbed a hold of both of her hands baring my fangs into her face.

Sinking all my teeth into the exposed skin ripping, and tearing the flesh from her nose and cheeks leaving the vulnerable muscle and tendons exposed. Spitting the chunks of meat at her and prying the sais from her hands the quick thrust of the sharp tip pierced into her lungs, as I heard the gurgling sound of blood spring forth from her lip on a wet wheeze.

The Man who was standing behind me shoved his sword into my back and I scream out. Using the back of my elbow making contact with his face and pivoting my waist I managed to shoved the other sais into his heart but another agonizing cry tore through me, as I felt the blade go into my side.

Dropping down to my knees and using my leg I was able to knock the remaining two Children of Light of there feet. Giving myself the advantage of hand to hand combat as my fist punched on in the face offer the distraction for the other for me to rip out his exposed throat.

Turning my attention to the other man that I had dropped reaching over thrusting my hand deep into the chest wall cavity I grabbed a hold of the beating organ pulling it free with a look of hatred I shoved the pulsating muscle into his mouth. Standing on wobbly legs I made my way to Becky glaring at the man who had taken my daughter in laws life and my unborn grandson the last reminder of Aden's existence.

He was a priest with his sandy blond hair and beady crystal blue eyes and his unshaven wiry whiskers. Circling my prey moving slowly to my right awaiting my opening to throw my body onto his. Wanting to toy with him just so i could hear him beg for mercy even though he offered none to Becky. I wanted to feel his warm slick blood on my skin. I wanted to bath in his stench but life would not be so kind.

"Your going to die whore of Satan." He said calmly. As I circled and maneuvered closer for the kill ready and posed to strike." Not.. i..f.. I ..kill you first i hissed out murdering him a thousand folds with my eyes." Then we'll go to hell together father. Care to say a prayer , before I send you to there?" I retorted back with a smile of satisfaction as I read the fear in his eyes and the slight tremble that he was so desperate to hide. Lub..dub..lub...dub..lub...dub"

Was music to my insane ears growling the way animal does with my teeth gnashing and snarling I went into flight taken him down. Wanting him to suffer I began ripping his chest open with my teeth allowing his blood to spew and drip from my chin into his eyes.

Burying my mouth into his open chest cavity. I spat his half eaten lung to the side of me burying my face back into his chest again. His body was jerking almost up right as I pushed my head deeper into his chest. Blood shot out in a thick coating of mist and with each tug, tear, and rip he cried out in agony. Wailing his sorrows to those who cared enough to hear.

But his voice rang out just as loud as the others in the room falling on deaf ears until an ere silence filled the room. Strong hands pulled me off even though I was crazed with delirium as I turn to attack my assailant. Ready to strike again but it was the calming sound of Leathan that pulled me away from the monster that I had unleashed." We have to try and save Becky and the baby." He called out once more.

"Leathan we can't phase it is still daylight." I cried out as tears burned the back of my eyes as I glanced over to Becky. Grabbing my hand he pulled me over towards her " Your going to have to cut the baby away from her body." "Noreign it is the only chance for survival other wise were going to lose them both." " I can't do that Leathan." I screamed as tears fell fast and hard from my eyes.

" Your going to have to there's no other choice." Leathan beckoned. Getting down on my hands and knees posed in front on Becky and lifting my shaking, faltering hand I pressed my fingernails into her swollen stomach. Hearing the smallest trace of a heartbeat from within. I stab my nail deep into her flesh as her skin slowly tore away. The sicken sound it made as I tried not to due anymore damage then was necessary.

Becky's breathing had become very shallow as her lungs wasn't getting the oxygen they needed to sustain life and heartbeat was growing even more faint by the second. " Noreign she don't have much time take the baby out now Leathan commanded in a panicky voice. " God help me. " I screamed out as I wipe the tears from my face, then plunged both of my hands deep into her abdomen.

As my hand felt around the inside of her abdomen I had to move the cut and destroyed intestines and liver to get to her child, so much damage had been done from being stab twice that her organs wasn't where they should have been. Pushing my hands even deeper until they brushed up along the sides of the baby. I glided my hands up wards until I felt the tinniest of toes the smallest of perfectly shaped feet that I had ever felt.

As my hands ran across the toes, then small calves and tiny legs, then finding the walls of a stomach. I pushed against it towards the sides of Becky's abdomen until I could gentle wrap my hands around a shoulder. Using my other hand I felt for the small neck and head supporting both. I pulled the baby towards me and the opening I had made. " I Got him Leathan." My voice coming out shaky and scared.

The baby emerged from the opening with a jerk and pop. Covered in blood and a whiten fine dewy coating on his pinkish blue skin, amazing he was not injured during the stabbing The umbilical cord was wrap tightly around his neck. Using my mouth I separated the umbilical cord from around his neck. Removing the thing that was killing and depriving the baby of his vital oxygen that he needed in order to cry.

" Do whatever your gonna do Leathan. "He's out." I screamed out frantically" With the last fading beats of her heart. Leathan bit into his wrist hard spilling his blood everywhere and shoved it into her mouth. At the same time Leathan lowered his mouth to her neck pressing his fangs deep into the vulnerable cords of her neck. Taking in what was left of Becky's life essence until her heartbeat no more. Swinging his arms under her and picking Becky's body off the floor. He kept his wrist over her mouth as Mike came to stand beside Leathan and placing his arm under to keep Becky from falling.

Turning my gaze back to my grandson as Leathan and Mike carried her off. I noticed that little Aden still wasn't breathing, sticking my finger in his mouth to make sure nothing was in there. I closed my mouth over his nose mouth and gave a couple of shallow breaths. To see his chest rise and fall when I felt the l small baby in my hands squirm. As I lifted my mouth from his I heard the sweet small shrill of Aden's first cry. Which sounded as the heavens themselves had opened up with a choir of music.

Picking up Aden and making sure he was securely in my I arms I bolted to the bathroom turning on both faucets and making sure the water was good and warm. I washed the remaining blood from his perfect little body and was watching as his skin was changing to a healthy glow of pink. Grabbing a nearby towel from the rack and careful draping it around Aden I took him to Becky's room in search of warm clothes and a bottle.

Handing Aden over to Paul I was able to take in what was left of the destruction of our home and the aftermath of Aden's birth. Children Of Light both men and women dead mangled bodies littered the floors all the way to the winding spiral staircase and into the kitchen really. There was just to many corpses to even bother to count. The hard wooden floorboards as well as the wall was slick and coated in blood as though Paul, Conrad and myself was in shock and drenched from head to toe in blood neither of us spoke for along time.

Paul was the first to speak. " We can't stay here tonight. They'll only just come back and finish the job." He said with bitterness radiating in his voice as he glared down at the number of bodies estimating the death toll. Shaking my head in agreement. I suppressed the sigh that wanted to fall heavily on my lips. " I know and tonight would be an excellent night for us to strike one that they wouldn't see coming, that is if we didn't survive. They would expect us to go into hiding licking our wounds sort of to speak." With just as much contempt as Paul had.

Looking down at my hands i was tainted in blood forever stained. " It didn't have to be this way." I whispered angrily " You've made us into animals and for what?" I cried out my voice rising into a hysterical level. But know sane reasonable answer was forth coming. " You want a war you fucking got one, but it won't come out favorable to those who go finding it." I screamed with tears now blinding my sight.

Conrade walking over towards me took me into his arms and I sobbed as though I was a school girl letting everything out from the nights events the sun over head was beginning to set as our day was about to come with the fading sun." Noreign go and get yourself cleaned up that little one over there is going to need his grandmother soon and there's know telling how long Leathan is going to be with Becky or when she'll even be able to care for him, so he's going to need you.

"Besides Paul and I are going to want to get cleaned up our selves before we have to leave pointing to his shirts and pants we can't very well go out in this. Can we?" Shaking my head I knew he was right. " " No Conrade you know we can't. Just because we was forced to act like animal doesn't mean we have to look like one." .


	19. Welcome Home Noreign

"Brett's dead." Mike called out from the kitchen. The three of us followed the sound of Mike's voice which was eerily quiet into the kitchen. Charred remains laid in a clustered pile by the basement door and at his feet. Mike was grief stricken as dried smudges of blood cake around his face. The night of pensive fighting and death lingered in his shadowy eyes.

"A side from Leathan, Brett was one of the best of us and those...Argh" Mike growled out punching the refrigerator. Picking up the blessed gold encrusted blood stained sais Mike growled out his animalistic rage as the sais burned into his hand. Taking the sharp tip of the blade to his hand piercing and slicing open the skin. Mike let his blood flow on the smoldering ash."You will taste the blood from those whose stole your life my brother this I vow to you." Mike said with agonizing cry.

Climbing the long stairs and getting a clean change of clothes I made my way to the bathroom to stare at the monster before me. She was coated in blood her hair mated down at her shoulders covered in a combination of flesh and blood hung heavy on her face and chest, she was soaked in the blood of the priests that she had killed. The only trace of humanity that clung to her was in her eyes those pensive dark green emerald eyes that was both familiar and monstrous. The clean hot clear water washed away what nothing else could along with the fresh perfumed lavender soap. Water the purest of elements was washing away the damnable of sins that I had committed. Kill or be killed without ant sense of morals or logic and it was the DrewDare that had changed the fate for all of us creating the monsters that we had become. Crimson red stained the porcelain tub as the blood from others flowed off of my skin by the tinniest of drops down the basin.

Pulling in a deep breath and toweling off I hurriedly pulled on a black pull over shirt and jeans. Pulling my hair back into a tight braid. I quickly threw Leathan and my clothes into a duffel bag making sure that I grab his trench coat along with others toiletries. As I was passing the dresser I grab the small wooden jewelry box. Lightly fingering the smooth surface then placing it into Leathan's coat and zipping the pocket shut.

The duffel bag flung over my shoulder I glanced around the bedroom for the last time. Knowing this would be the last time that I would see the home that Leathan had tried to make for us. The happy memories of Cybil's laughter as she threw her body on the bed to play with her loving grandfather who always was doting on her. The man who could bring me to my knee's with just a look and blaze fire with the gentle brush of his fingertips.

Leathan had taught me allot in this room and now we was being force to flee. Sighing heavily I met up with Mike, Conrad and Paul downstairs. Taking little Aden from Paul who was in the mitts of a coo. I arched my eyebrow in wonder. "So your really are a big softy when it comes to children."I chuckled feeling rather amused. "Uncle Pauly huh...

" Aden's hungry Paul said gruffly as he stalked off. Taking Aden to his Room and laying him on the bed Cybil who had been very quiet crawled up and laid beside him. "Is mommy going to be alright?" Glancing over towards her as Cybil snuggled up to her brother I tried to fake the smile that just didn't want to spread on my lips. " I hope so honey your grandpa is with your mommy now.

Cybil large emerald eyes looked as though they would shed crocodile tears soon.

"Is mommy going to be like you and grandpa?" Nibbling on my bottom lip as her straight forwardness pinned me down with uncertainty. I crossed my arms over my chest

"Maybe honey we don't know your grandpa is doing everything for your mommy that he possibly can.

Cybil's eyes pooled as the watery moisture was waiting to fall. Then one large tear after another broke free." Is..is...grandpa going to bite me too Cybil asked as the hoover damn of tears broke loose and she was fully crying. Collecting Cybil into my outstretch arms and rocking her back and forth. " No sweetheart, Grandpa is not going to bite you. He only bit your mommy because the bad men hurt her real bad. Your grandpa is trying to save your mommy.

Cybil pushing her head back I stared at her tears stained flushed face trying to console her. " What if the bad men come back for me again grandma?" Shaken her head violently. "I don't want to die." Cybil muffled into my shoulder. "I don't want to die grandma.

Clutching the back of Cybil head to my shoulder and stroking the soft chestnut curls. I continued to rock her back and forth." No honey your grandpa and I won't let them take you or hurt you again. I promise sweetheart everyone here will always protect you and little Aden." Cybil tightening her grip around my neck hugged me even tighter and laid her cheek next to mine. "I love grandma she whispered in my ear.

" I love you to Cybil." Why don't you help me pack for you and your brother help me gather up his clothes okay sweetheart.

Setting Cybil down on the floor she went over to the large oak dresser and pulled open the drawer and was scooping out the clothes that belong to Aden and deposit them carefully on the bed. Looking into the closet I found a suitcase and duffel bag. Both myself and Cybil had everything packed up and a make shift diaper bag made for Aden when Paul came into the room. " It looks like you have everything ready in here." Paul assessed as his eyes traveled over the suitcase and duffel bag.

" I just thought it would be prudent to be ready when Leathan is so at least Leathan, myself, Becky and the kids are ready. Question is where do we put our things should we need to leave in a hurry? Following Paul's lingering gaze Cybil had crawled back on the bed and snuggled up to her brother. Picking up the afghan comforter Paul covered the two sleeping children.

"Don't worry about that Noreign I'll take care of everyone's stuff and keep an eye on the children, Leathan's asking for you. Brushing past Paul I placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks I whispered into his ear." Glancing back once more to the children I found Mike and Conrad out in the living room all cleaned and dressed to leave. Without saying much to anyone. Mike led me into the kitchen holding the basement door open. " You'll let us know how Becky's doing. Nodding my head in response I grasp the railing and slowly climb the downstairs basement. The room was brighter than it should have been as my foot touched the bottom step. Leathan was in a pool and the more I walked closer towards him I was shocked to see the amount of blood that filled it.

Swallowing hard and eying Leathan warily I closed the distance. Getting down on the concrete floor next to the pool. Leathan waded over in the pool towards me picking up the towel that was laying on the ground he dried off the excess blood from his hands.

"Hows Becky?" I stammered unsure of what to say.

" Honestly I don't know. I should have gotten the blood into her sooner. But I had to wait until the last possible second. If I would have given her my blood with the baby still inside... Shaking his head Leathan buried his face into his hands while his elbows rested on the cement floorboards. Those silvery depths was strained and haunted as loss and fatigue mirrored within them. Letting out an angry sigh Leathan raised his head, catching me off guard. Leathan's hands spanned my waist dragging me towards him where he buried his face into my chest, his body shook as he sought to seek out comfort. Here was a man that could take a life without flinching and without hesitation renew a life with immortality as my hands closed around his head and splayed in the fine silken strands of Leathan's hair. We both long and sought out a simpler life when had things become so damn complicated?

" If everything goes right and Becky is sired then you'll have two wives won't you?" I asked evenly knowing Leathan would say yes. Feeling a twinge of jealousy towards my daughter in-law.

Leathan's hands tighten on my back as I could feel his fingernails slight press into the muscles almost in a massage.

"No he said unemotional as leader of this coven I have already chosen, Becky will take her place as my daughter nothing more. But time is running out and we all have to leave before the Children of Light regroup and come back." Leathan said sadly.

"Where will we go I can't even imagine leaving here and what about Becky? Hating the weakness that passed from my lips as my eyes sought his out then flickered back to the pool.

Climbing out of the pool Leathan reach down and dragged Becky's lifeless body to the side of the pool. Placing both hands under her shoulders he drag her body out from the side and bent over and picked her up. Leathan's long strides took both him and Becky to the attached bathroom where he laid her down on the porcelain tub.

" We'll get her cleaned up for now and phase the family to Lincoln Oregon. I have some property there on the coast. That's one of the benefits of never staying in one place to long with extra cash on hand you can buy restate property and there isn't any questions. Call it my back up plan. We will always have a place to run to!" Yawning Leathan help me undress Becky down to her bare essentials. Throwing the blood soaked clothes into a nearby trash can Leathan lean forward placing a quick kiss to my lips before I had a chance to protest, as he straighten up those silvery specks darken.

"I'll see you up stairs. Conrad will bring fresh clothes for Becky and he''l help bring her upstairs. As I watched Leathan climb the staircase I was left speechless. Taking a deep breath I set about my task of tending to Becky washing away the excess blood my roaming eyes took in her tattered flesh from where she had been stab. The stiffness to her body suggested Rigamortis was setting in. Peeling back the eye lids the sparking shine of crystal blue was voided of life as a hazy film coated the blue irises.

I shudder. I was essentially caring for the dead maybe Leathan had been to late. Washing away the remaining blood from her hair and removing her soaked bra and panties I cover Becky's body with towels and waited for Conrad. Conrad stood to the far side of the pool while I dressed Becky. Pulling her hair back I did my best to try brushing her hair, but with her laying in the tub and at the angle that she was in I gave up the task which was near impossible anyways.

Jerked out of my thoughts Conrad bent over the tub and picked Becky up as though she didn't weigh anything at all.

"Noreign are you alright?" Conrad ask with concern lace in his voice as his eyes moved from Becky's to mine.

"Is that the way I was stiff? Is that the way we all was or are we just totting around a dead body?" I asked in a strangled voice. You would think as much as I had seen death I would be more comfortable than I actually was.

Looking over at me sympathetically Conrad manage a half smile. "Noreign everyone is different but for the most part yes we all go through something like this very similar.

" Oh was I all I could manage as Conrad and myself rejoined the others up stairs.

I found Paul in Becky's room setting on the bed changing Aden with a goofy smile of his lips and his eyes twinkling as he was half changing and playing peak a boo with Aden when Paul saw me. His smile faded and he finished the task of diaper changing handing me Aden. Paul leaned over to Cybil picking up the sleep child and cradling her in his arms. We found Leathan and Mike a short time later standing on the front porch.

With a devastating sadness and a light in his hand Leathan went back into the house seconds later the curtains and other parts of the house erupted into flames as Leathan came back out. Pulling me into the safety of his arms we both watch the red, yellow, orange, blue and green flames lick and caress into a thick blanket of dark smoke engulf the house. While there was an unnatural hissing and crackling sounds emanating from the house itself as the flames brought the house down.

Looking over towards Conrad he carried Becky, Paul was holding Cybil and Mike was carrying some of the remaining possessions. One at a time I watched as my family began phasing until without warning time slowed colors and shapes blur together the scenery of our home and the billowing smoke disappeared from sight.

While people faces hoovered around us along with sound then disappeared along with bust streets and building coming into focus and then was gone just as fast as it came into view. Clutching Aden to my chest and feeling Leathan hands tighten on me the rolling mountains came into view. Three boulders that rested in the middle of the ocean floors came into sight and I gasped at the beauty of it all as the overhead moon cast her reflection on the waters below. Mountains large peak magnificent giants surrounded us as though they could touch the nighttime skies.

The large two story beach home was one that any given person could dream of and yes it seem so surreal and fantasy that it was only made from ones dreams but here it stood. The home was open and airy surround in windows the vinyl siding maintained the fresh new look to the outside exterior. This incredible, whimsical cottage had Louisiana Bayou written all over it. Louvered screens along the lower level dress up the facade and conceal a handy carport. The deep front porch gave a pleasant place to view the ocean. " Welcome home Noreign." Leathan whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.


	20. Hell Has No Fury

As I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I felt the tug of Leathan"s hands on the biceps of my arms. "Come on Noreign" While he pulled me forward. The Terra Cotta colored paint with Cobble Sandstone trim blended the house to the ocean surroundings. The swaying of the palm tree leaves and the crashing of the waves as they collided one right after the other made the relaxing sound almost hypnotic.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside with the rich deep earth tone colors that covered the walls. Leathan had his own assortment of pictures of Aden from his childhood years. Decorating the walls with heirlooms of the past that he had collected a native american rattles, pictures of guardian wolves, assortment of ceramic nick knacks of native american cultures throughout the world. Relic swords from eastern Europe and China. The living-room had rich burgundy plush couch and love seat with matching drapes and dark cedar hardwood floors. The grand staircase opened up to the side of the living-room but wasn't as large as the one he had back at the ranch

Mike who seemed to know where he was going was disappearing into the bedrooms dropping everyone's possessions into the various rooms. "Mike where's Becky's room?" Conrad bellow out as he carried her lifeless form. Popping his head out of the door way from one of the bedrooms Mike grinned over towards Conrad. "Up stairs across from Leathan's and Noreign's room. Leathan wants to be able to keep a closer eye on Becky and the kids. He wants to make sure what happened at the ranch doesn't happen here by keeping them closer." Mike said without humor.

As his eyes flickered towards Cybil and me. The stirring in my arms and the shrilling cry from Aden brought my attention to him and the warmth of his tiny little body. He was a spitting image of his father. The same emerald green eyes and the soft chestnut brown hair but he had his mother chin and facial features, he was just so beautiful and perfect. Becky and Aden both broke the mold when they made him, absolutely perfect I thought to myself as I counted each finger and toe. Leathan's face soften as he was watching me then I realized he hadn't even had a chance to even hold him."Okay grandpa take your grandson I know that he would love to meet you."

"Noreign I don't thin...Not giving Leathan a chance to refuse I held Aden out to him and Leathan very carefully took Aden as though he was the most precious thing in the would. I was utterly astounded to just how gentle and feather soft Leathan's touch was as Aden quieted down and took Leathan's finger into his and began suckling on it. Leathan's eyes darken to the color of silver mercury as he gazed down at Aden. The warm smile inched slowly then at full speed on his lips as he watched every little movement of Aden then flicked his eyes back towards me.

"See I told you the little guy wanted to meet you.

Chapter 7

Hell has No Fury

"Okay Paul why don't you give me the grand tour as I linked my arm around his as he led the way to the kitchen. It had a large Island in the middle of

it with black speckled granite counter tops with complete stainless steel appliances. At least the children would get the full benefits of the heavily stocked kitchen I thought grimly allowing my thought to turn dark as I thought how the DrewDare marched on us early during our sleeping hours leaving us almost defenseless.

"Oh no." Paul warned "Don't you dare you give me that look. Leathan will kill me."

Smiling innocently don't you want a little payback the night is still very young yet.

Drawing the same smile that I wore Paul's eyes twinkled with hidden delights as he thought of the very same thing I was. Grabbing my arm he pulled to the enclosed carport and began rummaging the shelves and cabinets, pulling out three different duffel bags and in the refrigerator taking out explosives and filling the bags.

"When your carrying this Noreign. Holding the open duffel bag out towards me. Remember respect is the key word or this stuff will blow a huge hole into your side larger than the Grand Canyon and not even Leathan will be able to put you back together.

"And just what the hell is going on Paul?" Both Paul and I jumped at the hardness of Leathan's voice as he came into the carport with his hands firmly placed on his hips as he glared at us both.

"Paul having just as much of a temper as Leathan didn't back down as he glared up challenging at Leathan. Standing between the two men my breath caught as they both was a storm to be reckoned with. Narrowing his eyes on Leathan and his jaw stubbornly clinching Paul was making it very clear he wasn't going to hold back.

" Cut the crap Leathan you know that if we don't strike tonight when they least expecting us to then we're not going to get another opportunity like the one we currently have there not going to see us coming.

"And you of all people Paul should know just how dangerous this is. Leathan growled out as his control was on the verge of snapping.

"Your right this is dangerous but so is doing nothing Leathan. We lost Brett today so don't tell me about dangerous because doing nothing is just as bad. I'll be damn if I watch another one of my brothers let alone sisters fall because you don't want to take action. The red specks flashed in Paul's eyes as fire seemed to almost glow within them.

" From the sounds of it Paul, you and Noreign are planning a full scale all out war" Conrad broke in, his face rock hard as cement and his voice just as deadly. "Count me in." Conrad said.

Nodding his head in both anger and disgust Leathan let out a ticked off sigh as he pushed himself off the door crossing his arms over his chest, Leathan glared daggers at us. "Fine just stick to the damn plan and when your job is done get out. I don't want anyone left behind. Do you got that he growled out. "Noreign your with me he said bitterly."

"That's not part of the plan and you know it Leathan!" Meeting his gaze I couldn't stop the tremble that I felt inside.

Grabbing my arm Leathan half dragged and half me carried back into the house not stopping until he reached the first room he came across. Slamming the door shut behind him he spun on me so fast that my breath hitched in the back of my throat. When he raised his hand to lace his fingers into my hair I flinched. Expecting Leathan to retaliate by hitting me, but instead his eyes narrowed as he pinned me up against the wall.

"I don't want you doing this Noreign." Leathan said softly. "Just tell me why."

Swallowing the lump that formed I released the nervous breath that I had been holding as I took a second to figure out the role I would be playing in all of this. Then I saw Becky struggling to get away from the priest that kept her bound to him as his sais went into her stomach. Then I imagined Brett's body falling and being consumed by flames.

" For forgiveness, redemption or even penance take your pick Leathan! Somehow, someway way I have to fix what she did in order to have balance within myself. I...I just can't explain it. I choked out feeling her sins even more so. Looking back into his eyes for any signs of understanding."Please let me do this. I can do this please! I was begging. Letting go of my hair and lightly brushing his knuckles over my cheek Leathan's face soften as he gave me a hard stare."Just be careful Noreign. I don't want to lose you too. Letting me go Leathan opened the door and found Mike. "Be ready in five minutes." He called over his shoulder as he brushed past Paul and Conrad.

Walking back over to Conrad and Paul we quickly went back over the plan and I eagerly listened to the fine minor detail that had been changed from the night before. Memorizing the blue prints that was still freshly in my head. Five minutes latter Leathan joined us outside in the front yard. " Set your watches I want us all out of there by five thirty sharp before sunrise."Leathan said taking the command.

Walking over towards Leathan and placing my hands tightly around his neck. I choose to watch him instead of the scenery as we phased. The tightening pressure of his hands on my back brought small amount of comfort for when we had stop moving my breath once again caught as I stared down at the rocky fortress of DrewDare.

Letting out the pensive nervous laugh I glanced over to Leathan. " Be safe grandpa those grand-babies of yours needs you." With the rustling of the wind I knew Leathan had phased and just like before I was alone with my harden sights on DrewDare only this time none of us was taking any prisoners.

The rocky fortress was lite up but instead of going through the the front doors I was off to the east side. Looking around the place I noticed it wasn't as heavily guarded, the few Children Of Light that I did see was being quietly and efficiently being disposed of. A couple of feet away was the man hole covering that I had been searching for. Pulling the metal grate up and climbing down to the bowl's of hell itself and closing the metal grate back into place.

The beast inside of me used her nighttime predators eyes. Their own inner glow and sight leading the way taking in the sewage filled underground pipping. Following the large tunnel system and hearing the steady dripping of sewage water running off and the staggering stench of human waste was making me sick to my stomach.

The squeaking of rats scurrying around my feet in fear only heightened my awareness to my surroundings as I vainly listen for each and every erratic pulsating heartbeat. Stopping mid way and opening my duffel bag I began the chore of setting plastic explosives. To the time detonators to the above pipping until I was at some mid way point directly under the DrewDare. The metal grate that I was looking for had the man hole covering to the girls shower room in front of me, peeling it back just as silently as I could with out detection. I climb the small journey allowing myself at the heart of her core.

Soon as I climb through the man hole and into the shower room three was three girl's of Children of Light. Who at first didn't see me. Taking care of the scrawny red head by ripping her throat out and tossing body down the man hole my attention became focused on the two remaining dark brunettes that charge. Cloth only in towels and weaponless they posed know lasting challenge. Their fists came at me hard and fast.

Blocking a right side stepping out of a round house kick. But my fists went at them just as hard and fast. Cracking the girl to the left of my elbow, just to drop down to my knee's to kick out the girl's feet to my right. She easily avoided my attach leaving me to spring back too my feet. My right fore arm blocked her left punch but the careless mistake left her wide open for my left hand to grab her by the neck.

Snapping it, the fragile bones unnaturally went to the side with a sicking crack sound as her head rolled off to the one side and her body slumping down unto the ground. Bending over and grabbing her by the shoulder I flung her corpse down the man hole and did the same to the last body in the shower stall.

Walking stealthy to the last shower stall and setting more explosives and timed detonators I made my way out of the girls shower room. As my eyes scanned the long corridors I was able to locate the study, then the library, edging closer to the grand staircase. I had made it into Walters old office. Sneaking in was easy as I set the charges under his desk. Then into the women sleeping quarters wing. The real tricky part was as I was making my way back I had been spotted by a cluster of Children of Light who was coming back from their hunting party for Leathan and I.

The over head alarm was sounding, going off frantically bring the full house of DrewDare on me once more.


	21. Goodbye To Romance

Fighting wasn't as easy though this time around not with the amount of plastic explosives that I was carrying. Cautiously reaching into the duffel bag and pulling out a charged and loaded detonator. The barricade of Children Of Light that swarmed on me slowly stepped backwards.

"Noreign SeaCrest I don't believe it." The angelic voice coming down the corridor that opened up from the gym "Eleri Gwenhwyvar" I called out. Her luster long red hair sweeping past her shoulders as she approached the commons room. Her glittering warm royal blue eyes sparkled in astonishment from seeing me. The light freckling on her fair skin just added charisma to her charms. Clad in the white and golden Gi that had the symbol of DrewDare.

It seemed as though I had been tel ported to a different time. Eleri and I had trained together and on more than one occasions I had saved her life. The gentle smile that had creased her face disappeared as she suddenly paled when she saw my hand holding up a bomb. Snapping back to the present I looked helpless at Eleri when Leathan, Conrad and Paul made slow progress to join me.

"You know this woman?" Conrad said pointing his finger at Eleri.

Shaking my head my eyes never wavered from hers as terror seep in those now focused blue eyes as she looked upon us as the threats. " I just had a memory flash of us training together...I saved her life a few times. We are friends... right Eleri?" I questioned in confusion.

Eleri blanched before answering taking another step back."Noreign what are you going on about? We have always been friends. Owe god Noreign. Your with them? Eleri practically shouted. Coming towards me with fire flashing in her eyes. " You traitor Noreign. You sold out your own people." Eleri threw her right fist hoping to connect. Grabbing her striking limb and using her fist. I pulled her towards my body. Using my own fist to strike her in the temple knocking Eleri out. Conrad gave Leathan a strange look, arching his eyebrow towards him

For a moment I was lost as to who's side I was on and nearly didn't reacted when the rest of the Children Of Light began circling around us. I was here because of Cybil and Becky my brain scream out. "You came after my family." I hissed out knowing why I was here seeing Becky's body falling again. Edging my way towards the wall and pressing my back flat against the wall. I shot Leathan a knowing look. "Get out." I pleaded with him as the Children of Light assessed the largest threat of all. In which case that would be me holding unto the detonators. "Please go." I cried out unable to look at him any longer this wasn't the way the plan was suppose to go. Get in set the charges and get out. Now we was trapped or at least I was. Conrad and Paul grab Leathan's arm forcing him to phase

The ticking on of my watch reminded me we was counting down to an endless conclusion. I raised my hand even higher showing the Children Of Light that my finger was still posed over the button they back off but never turning there backs on me.

"Why are you doing this Noreign?" The man with the golden blond hair asked. "Your one of us." He exclaimed visibly puzzled by my actions as was the rest.

Shaking my head no in defiance "I am nothing like you. I nearly growled out. "You kill the blood of the innocence. Taking human life that you deem as damned."

"Well don't you do the same when the blood-lust takes you over." He cried out walking softly towards me. Hoping that I would notice the Children of Light that was in front of me creating a distraction.

Glancing down at my watch that was ticking down to seconds 19, 18, 17, 16. I licked my lips hastily as I raised my eyes to theirs. "Back off." I growled out "Or I'll do it. I'll push the damn button." I screeched out through parted lips showing off my fangs as I enunciated each syllable. Edging further into the commons room I glanced back down to my watch 10, 9, 8, 7, Before raising my head back up to glare at them. It was too late for The Children of Light to save their lives as it was to late for me to save myself. "See you in hell my brother and sis... The explosion was massive as it rocked DrewDare's foundation the screaming voices that surrounded me seconds later went silent as each second of the stony fortress exploded around me the trophy glass display case shattered hailing her glass missile in every direction.

The force of the blast was so strong that I was forcefully thrown out of the three story window. Something sharp feeling like a raging inferno pierced my side. Impaling deep within the walls of my back and side.

" Get up Noreign."Mike said frantically as he rushed to my side. The sun was appearing in the distance. I tried to stand but could only stumble and fall with each attempt. Smacking his hands away from me. I could only protest as he forcefully pulled me up to the length of his side. " I have to get you home Noreign." He said gruffly as he fought to hold my body up.

The world around me faded to black as Mike phased us away from the smoking rubble of DrewDare. The homecoming that I received wasn't the one that I had been expecting as I was knocked backwards and back handed by Leathan. As my eyes snapped opened.

I saw Leathan's face hoover near mine and dodge my head in time preventing his fist from slamming into my jaw. Scrambling backwards putting as much needed space between Leathan and myself. " What did I do that was so wrong." I moaned out as my head slammed into a neighboring wall

But Leathan wouldn't answer me he just keep coming as I back away from the house.

"Leathan what the hell are you doing man?" Mike cried out in protest as Leathan shook off his hand from his shoulder and started advancing towards me again. Conrad run up towards Mike preventing him from trying to stop Leathan as he came towards me again. "Stay out of it Mike." Conrad warned. "This is between Leathan and Noreign. Leathan is ensuring that this coven stays safe." Conrad bellowed out.

The sharp numbing pain that shot down from my side reminded me that I was in no physical shape to take on Leathan. So I did the only thing I knew that was safe maybe unwise but safe. I ran as though hell was behind me.

Leathan and his damn remote locations. All I could see was miles and miles of open coastline in either direction. Then I remembered the street towards the front of the house even though that was also miles way. The swaying palm tree's didn't offer any protection for me to hide from and day break was looming head and rapidly closing in.

My body having a mind of it's own stopped in it's tracks with blood pouring out of my side. I could go know further and my legs gave out from under me. When I felt the crushing weight of Leathan clasp around me to the ground. He looked as though he was possessed his eyes wide and dark mercury silver voided of all expression as they narrowed on me. Clinching his jaw. "I have to kill you Noreign."Leathan spat out as he wrestled me to the ground. Anchored on stop of me straddle over my hips in Leathan's right hand he held a wooden stake.

"Why now?" I demanded. "After all this time Leathan. Why now?I whimpered as a mountain of tears steamed down the sides of my eyes searching his face for any signs of emotions and seeing none. Just both of his hands raised high above his head with the stake locked firm into his hands.

"You bastard." I growled out."You ow me that much why now?" I screamed out again.

Leathan's hands flung downward his sharp silvery depths locked in on my mine and the stake that was locked into his hands slammed down into the dirt at my side inches away from my shoulder. Leathan breathing was ragged as his eyes soften as he looked down at me. " I can't do it." He whispered softly as his fingertips twirled into my hair. "I can't kill you. Dammit." Leathan tossed out bitterly as he sighed heavily. As he buried his face into my neck.

'Why... Lea..than...I sob out as my voice broke.."Why." Turning my head away from him.

"Because of the safety of the coven is at stake." Leathan supplied. "Your starting to remember and we can't... have me turning back into the monster that I was." I finished for him.

Watching with pained eyes Leathan pushed off of me. Sitting beside me Leathan cradle his head into his hands. "But I can't bring myself to kill you either Noreign." He said out loud enough for me to hear him.

Rolling up on my side I winched in agony as the riveting pain cascaded downwards gritting through tightly clinched teeth my body shook. "Then take me back to New Mexico where I'm not a threat to you or the coven. I know my word doesn't mean much to you Leathan but on the sake of our son. I swear I won't look for you ever again."

Turning his head to look at me. Leathan shot me a sad smile. "You mean that? Don't you Noreign." He asked softly as his face relaxed even more.

Brushing the tears that didn't want to stop falling. I just nodded my head unable to look at him. Pulling me up to my feet. I cried out in pain as Leathan's hands encircled around my waist. Time and sound blurred together as the scenery changed again to a more familiar surrounding the trees and dessert mountains came into focus and so did the office of SeaCrest and Durham Private Investigators Inc. Taking the keys out of his pocket Leathan open the front door allowing me to step inside. Then placed them within my hands that shook. The silent tears continued on wards in their journey down my face as I tried wiping them foolishly away.

Flicking on the lights Leathan shut the door behind him as he stepped into the doorway locking it behind him. Walking into my own office I pulled out the couch bed half expecting Leathan to make his farewell departure as he went. The pain that shot down my side caused me to cry out but didn't stop me from doing the job at hand. More miraculous was the fact that I was back in the very same spot where Andrew tried to rape me.

Which seemed so minor and trivial now with the long day that I had. Throwing the last of the pillows unto the bed. I had turned to shut and lock my office door when Leathan step in and locked it himself.

" Casting me a side glance he strode over towards the bed and began taking off his shoes and removing most of his clothing down to his boxers.

"I can't leave until sunset." He explained causally as he pulled the blankets back as his silvery specks darted towards me. " That won't be a problem will it?" Leathan asked as he crawled beneath the covers. Shaking my head not trusting myself to speak. I swallowed hard and turned my attention to taking off my own shoes and pants before climbing into bed.

The feel of the stiff sheets was far different then the ones Leathan had even the fragrance was off. "Leathan when you leave at sunset. Promise me after tonight you won't look for me either. I don't want to have always be looking over my shoulder wondering when the day will come that you will come for me." I replied unfeeling as the words had cost me everything in the short amount of time that I had grew to love. I felt Leathan's body slide over to mine. His hands draped around my waist holding me for the last time in spoon fashion. "I promise Noreign." He whispered tenderly into my ear. With the fading of words. I settled into a deep sleep knowing the fading sun would only bring heartache.


	22. Cursed Objects

Hey everyone in this chapter you will find conversations between Noreign and Darren. They will be in French but if you are patient the conversation are translated into English. Also there will be a character change from Noreign's POV to Leathan's without going into any detail and ruining the story it was necessary to do so the next chapter will go back to Noreign's POV.

In the darken room I instantly knew I was alone the space where Leathan had laid grown cold and all traces of his scent was gone. True to his word Leathan had left shortly after sunset and my heart broke. Glancing at the clock on the stand it was ten o clock pm. The shrill ringing of the phone on my desk led me to believe Leathan was calling know doubt to check and see how I was doing. But I wasn't about to answer the damn thing either being separated from him was hard enough.

That I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me breakdown. The pain in my side intensified as I dragged my body into a sitting position. Pulling myself to my feet I staggered to the desk clutching my side. Grabbing the cord and yanking it out of the receiver the sudden annoyance went back into blissful silence. Sitting in the chair at my desk and turning on the computer and waiting for the Google icon to appear was nerve racking.

Entering the cursed name that had destroyed my life only pissed me off. The home page for DrewDare came up along with the tutorial with the various chapters around the world for new recruits to join. Letting my fingertips scroll down the screen and going to the file cabinet. I picked the file I wanted an hour and a half later . Plugging the cord back into the phone I hastily dialed the number. " Bonjour est en Darren? ( Hello is Darren in?)

Oui, je vais tenir. Darren c'est Noreign Seacrest. (Yes. I'll hold. Darren this is Noreign SeaCrest. ) Ecoute j'ai besoin d'une faveur de votre part. L'entreprise qui vous a été une fois dans j'ai besoin de poser mes mains sur certaines machines graves chargés de matériel lourd. Oui je peux payer s'attendre me transférer dans l'heure. Darren Je veux également vous charger du logement. Je vais vous voir dans quelques jours. Merci Darren. Au revoir. (Listen I need a favor from you. The business that you was once into I need to lay my hands on some serious machinery loaded with heavy stock. Yes I can pay expect my transfer within the hour. Darren I also want you to arrange housing. I'll see you in a couple of days. Thank you Darren. Goodbye)

Passports, passports, where would I keep the fucking passports." I grumbled to myself. The shrilling of the phone caused me to jump. Which I tentatively answered despite my better judgment.

"Hello." I called out quietly feeling the burning stinging of tears behind my eyes as I exhaled sharply. Seeing Leathan's face though it was branded into my memory.

"I just thought you would want to know that Becky woke up and that she's going to be fine." Leathan said softly.

"That's ...that's good to know. I'm glad...has she seen Aden yet?"I nearly choked out. Gripping the side of the table. I wouldn't give into the weakness that threatened my heart. Yeah heart I thought bitterly.

"Both Becky and the baby are doing well. Noreign how are you doing?" The soft crackle on the other end was all that I could hear. The softness in Leathan's voice was my undoing. Brushing the tears that started to fall away with a shaky hand. I tried to keep up the facade of everything being alright.

"Noreign." Leathan called out again.

"I'm fine Leathan really. I'm fine so don't worry about me okay.

"Noreign." Leathan called out again.

"Leathan you caught me while I was about to go feeding and um I really gotta go okay. So I'll talk to to you later alright? My eyes was spinning wildly around the room looking for something concrete to hold onto but not finding anything

"I'll talk to you soon not giving Leathan a chance to say anything more I laid the phone back on it's cradle.

Looking through the various bank statements and typing in the account number into the computer. I made the money transfer to Darren. A few hours later I was able to find both mine and Andrew's passports and book a one way flight. In three days I would be in Paris France. Darren sent me confirmation of a La Villa Paris. I would find more permanent housing once I arrived

In the corner buried under large stack of papers was a rather new looking laptop making sure that their wasn't any passwords I transferred all the information from the desktop to the portable laptop. Closing it up along with my printed out airline ticket and passport I made my way back to the couch bed. Yanking out the phone cord and with my side throbbing in agony I closed my eyes.

The steady pounding on the door forced me to open my eyes.

"Noreign you in here." The sound of wrapping knuckles striking hard against the door brought me more awake and alert.

Noreign."Paul called out angrily are you in here.

"Go away." I shouted out over being rudely awakened. The turning of the handle set me on edge as Paul stepped into the room.

"Noreign. Leathan sent me, when you quit answering the phone he became worried." Paul said quietly as he rounded the side of the bed.

"It's the middle of the night and your still in bed, your not answering your phone from the looks of it Noreign. Leathan has good reason to be concerned for you. Paul said quietly as he sat down on the edge of the couch bed.

Refusing to look at Paul I buried my head under the covers the slightest movement made the pain in my side worse. Two days ago I called the airlines and canceled the tickets. Calling Darren the same day I also had him canceled my confirmation to La Villa Paris. And had him just buy a small Chateau on the out skirts of Paris instead. Wiring the requested amount of money. I had to liquidate everything I owned. Outside of having enough money for a airline ticket and at least six months of human groceries I was now broke.

Flinging the covers back I glared at Paul.

"What the hell Paul am I suppose to be happy about this fucking arrangement?

Sighing warily at Paul sadden face I reigned in on my outburst.

"Tell Leathan that you saw me and that I'm fine bitter but fine. Also tell him I don't need no fucking babysitter to keep tabs on me.

"Fine Noreign I'll tell him but he's just as broken up as you."Paul said as he got up from the bed. Arching my eyebrow at Paul. I continued my glare making Paul back off

"I highly doubt it. Paul please don't come back."I said evenly. Crossing the room Paul picked up the phone and plug it into the wall.

"Glaring back at me and laying the phone on the stand by the couch. "When the phone rings answer the damn thing and I won't comeback."

"Whatever Paul just go please." I said more softly. Closing the door to my office Paul left. Sighing heavy and grabbing the phone and yanking it out of the wall I threw it at the door after him. The movement brought tears to my eyes as the pain burned a fiery trail down my back and side. Sucking in a deep breath I laid back down cautiously while the room continue to spin. Leaning over the bed and grabbing the trash can. My stomach lurched forward until the remaining contents of blood spilled from my lips.

I felt like shit and the dizziness engulfed me making the room spin out of control. Until I laid back down the only thing that seemed to help was uninterrupted sleep.

Noreign wasn't acting like herself from her refusing to answer the damn phone. To her leaving the I'm fine message with Paul. Which I knew better my whole insides screamed that Noreign was either up to something or she was in trouble and pride kept her from saying what. With Noreign being as dangerous as she was I had to go and see what the hell was going on with her.

"Where are you going Leathan?" Paul asked his face relaxed and gentle as he held Aden who had somehow managed to worm his way into Paul's heart.

"where else do you think Leathan would be going?" Conrad barked out. "If Leathan would kept his damn promise in the first place we wouldn't have to worry about Noreign to begin with." Conrad glared at me throwing those dagger stares.

"I told you before when Noreign goes to make a move against this coven then and only then will I kill for now she's innocent." I bit out sourly, I hated the mess we was all in but Noreign as of yet didn't give me any cause to end her and until she did I would guarantee her safety.

The journey back to New Mexico was a hard one. On the last night of my sunset with Noreign I swore I would never comeback and leave it to Noreign to bring me right back from where I started from. Her office came into view opening the office door and heading to the next set of doors that bared her name. I knocked several times but no answer, not even the rustling of sheets. The deafening silence was so loud one could hear a pin drop.

Testing the door and slowly preparing myself for whatever was on the other side of the door, I braced my body for an immediate attach. In the cover of the darkness of the room I could make out a single form lying on the bed unmoving. Flicking the light switch on the wall and checking the room I let myself in. The phone that Paul said that he connected back into the wall laid a couple of inches from my feet. My eyes glancing back to wards the bed could make out her soft chestnut hair and the closer I step towards her I could make out her face.

"Noreign." I called out softly but her eyes remained shut. Walking closer to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Noreign." I said more loudly this time but still no answer.

"Noreign...Noreign...Noreign." Shaking her arm vigorously. Nothing other than her head moved slightly from the side but only because I was shaking her.

Throwing back the covers the most putrid of smells assaulted my senses that of rotting flesh. Noreign was still in the same long sleeve pull over shirt that she wore when we had attacked the DrewDare over two weeks ago. Slipping my hands under her shoulder and shaking her harder her body moved that of a limp doll unresponsive.

"Dammit." I growled out under my breath knowing the my gut instincts had been right. "I should have come sooner." I spat out. The sound of Paul and Conrad voices coming down the hall. I jerked my head to the open door as they entered.

"Does she look like a threat to you Conrad?" I said harsher than I meant.

Conrad stared down at her still form with remorse shinning in his eyes. Despite what he thought of her I knew that deep down inside he liked her and genuinely respected her it was evident in his eyes. Turning my attention back to Noreign and laying her back down the blacken stain around her waist made the material stick to her side. Almost glued on grasping the material firmly with both hands I ripped the material easy enough. On first assessment the skin at her side was blacken the dead skin and muscle went from her left side and wrap around to the small over her back with two open holes. That oozed a grayish fowl smelling liquid that was thick in substance.

Turning my attention back to Conrad " Go into the kitchen and get me a knife the sharpest one you can find. Also see if you can find some blood in the refrigerator. Andrew use to keep some in stock for Noreign."

A few minutes later Conrad came back into the bedroom with both packets of blood and a knife. Taking the knife from Conrad and keeping my sights on Noreign. I stab the blade deep into the blacken skin where the grayish thick substance was coming from. The stench was so strong that I bit down the gag that closed off into my throat. Paul however his stomach being weaker went looking for the closes bathroom where seconds later retching sounds was heard in the bedroom.

I kept cutting into her side until I felt the blade hit something hard and foreign that shouldn't of been there in the first place. Making the cut deep and wide enough for me to fit my hand into fresh black blood flowed out of the larger laceration. I felt a burning sensation from hell as my hand brush against the cursed object. Grasping it within my hand until what felt like flames sizzling into my hand made me grit my teeth hard as I pulled the retched thing out.

"Son of a bitch." I snarled out as I threw the object across the room.

Jamming my hand back deep into her side, I could feel her organs. Pushing Noreign's intestine and ovaries to the side and feeling along the sides of her spine. Another foreign object stung my fingertips as it was lodge in the vertebrates.

My hand coated in blood as I pushed even deeper. My fingers closed over the object, closing my eyes as the damn thing hurt a hell of allot worse than the first one that I had removed. If I had to guess this was the object that was doing the most damage to Noreign and what was making her sick. Pulling my hand from her side a faint trace of smoke cascaded around my hand tossing the ancient small relic of a cross into the garbage can. I saw where Noreign had thrown up the contents of the blood that had been in her stomach it had dried and caked into the trash can.

Getting up and going into the bathroom and washing off the blood from my hands. I went back to Noreign's side.

Paul...Conrad can you two please step out of the room." I asked not wanting them around as I cleaned Noreign and dressed her. Looking down at her I was filled with regret. Regret for leaving her, regret for not being able to trust her, regret for abandoning her when she needed me the most.

Taking the remaining clothes off of Noreign and going into the bathroom. I filled up the tub with hot bathwater. Going back to Noreign and picking her up, she moaned lightly but didn't open her eyes. Already she was showing signs of improvement. Laying her down in the tub I went back into the bedroom and strip off the bedding in her coat closet was fresh clean lining and clothes. Remaking the bed and going back to the tub I pulled her out and redress Noreign in one of her flannel shirts.

Laying her still body on the bed I step out into the hallway where Paul and Conrad looked at me anxiously.

"You two go on home I'm going to stay here until Noreign recovers.

"Leathan you can't...Enough Conrad I get it but the choice is mine and that's finale.

Casting my a stony glare Conrad stock off and I turn my attention to Paul

"Don't worry I make sure the phone is plug in and I'll stay in touch so everyone at the house will know that I'm safe and sound okay.

Shrugging his shoulders Paul gave me a half smile

"Leathan I trust Noreign." Slapping me on the back I walked Paul to the door. "Take as long as you need Leathan and yes tell Noreign I'll be in touch to check on her."

shaking my and and cocking my eyebrow at Paul he just chuckled.

"You do realize that's just going to piss her off don't you?"

"Sure Leathan and it's going to really piss her off when she wakes up and see you."

Grasping my hand I watched Paul phased away.


	23. I Was Here In Paris With A Job To Do

Going back into the make shift office that I now called her bedroom. I picked up the phone and plug the cord back into the wall. Locking us in the room for the night. Ripping open the packet of blood and supporting her head. Noreign's eyes briefly opened lifting her hand she caressed my cheek and drank greedily the blood that was at her lips. Sighing she closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

This was a dream I thought to myself Leathan left me days ago. Snuggled in the crock of his arm with my own arm thrown around his waist. The occasional inhale and exhale of breath filling his lungs and the slight smile that tug on his lips. Undaunted by the worries that seem to make him age.

Leathan looked young, relaxed and at peace. Yup I was dreaming that much was certain I told myself. How long had I been sleep anyways. The last thing I remembered was the burning pain in my side which seem better now and the fact that Paul had came to check up on me. The room itself was dark and the clock on the stand said three fifty three pm. Yep now I know I was dreaming if I wasn't I would be in Paris now instead of here.

If I was going to have a realistic dream then dammit I was going to enjoy myself I thought. Without thinking I raised my head and pushed up wards and lightly brushed my lips over Leathan's and allowing my tongue to lightly trace the bottom of his lip. Leathan was slow to respond which I thought was kind of odd but when he did respond he let out a guttural growl in the back of his throat. His hands snaked around me.

Just in true dream fashion Leathan flipped me over making the breath hitch in my throat where his hand brushed the fallen strands of hair from my eyes. Lifting his perfect head Leathan eyes darken with pent up desire.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leathan whispered

"I'm...I'm dreaming right your really not here and ow shit this is real isn't? Grabbing the pillow and covering my face I groan out load. How could I have been so stupid think that this was a dream.

"Smooth one Noreign." I muffled into the pillow. Leathan pulled the pillow away from my face and lightly brushed his lips to mine then rolled off into a sitting position.

"No your diffidently not dreaming Noreign far from it Leathan said seriously. Glancing over to Leathan he held a bemused grin. "Dream huh...have those kind of dreams often?

"Ugh" I growled out and tossed the pillow at him. Getting up from the bed I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans before I could face him."What are you doing here? I thought... Well fuck me it really doesn't matter what I thought now does it?"

Leathan just sat back on the bed with his hand interlocked and behind his head and leaned up against the wall. The whole time his eyes followed me around the room and listen to my ranting.

"So are you going to answer me? What are you doing here?" I grumbled out with my hands crossed over my chest.

"Hows your side Noreign are you in any type of pain at all?Leathan asked lazily but the look on his face said he knew something that I didn't.

Shaking my head no I looked at him expectantly.

"Look there." Leathan said following the direction to where his fingers was pointing at my desk. I walked over and seen the small golden relic Celtic cross and my eyes started to water and the other object made of silver was a partial long tip of some kind of spear or blade it was so mangled I couldn't figure out which. "That's what I dug out of your side last night Noreign." Leathan said calmly. Lifting my shirt up and examining my side that had been causing me grief the last few days. I saw the swollen puckered up red skin as though it had been healing from some type of it hit me the explosion the window.

"Trophies of DrewDare. I guess she was wanting to leave me with something to remember her by." Running my hand threw my hair. I walked back to the bed and sat down beside Leathan flickering my eyes from the floor to his.

"Thank you but you really shouldn't have comeback. I mean are you planning to come to my rescue every time I get hurt or god forbid I should get into trouble?

Leathan just gave me one of his stony stares and was thoughtfully for a minute the sound of his voice made me jump after the long silence.

"I suppose your right my coming around is just going to make things that much harder but when you didn't answer the phone...

"And that's another thing Leathan how are we suppose to move on if...if...you...keep calling?

Looking down at my hands I hated that we was talking about this so calmly. But if I was going to Paris I had to end this with a clean break from Leathan. If he knew what I was planning to do he would try and stop me.

The feel of Leathan's hand on my back intruded into my thoughts as Leathan pulled me towards him.

"I don't want to cut you out of my life Noreign." He said quietly.

Clinching my hand into a tight fist. I let out a heavy sigh then looked back into Leathan's silvery gaze.

"You can't have it both ways Leathan it's not fair. If I can't have you and I mean really have you then let me go."

"How am I suppose to let you go." Leathan snarled out.

"The same way you did the other night when you left after sunset. Only this time don't look back. I yelled back at him. Getting off the bed needing to vent my frustrations I started pacing around the room shooting Leathan fleeting glances.

"Is that what you want Noreign for me to not look back? Leathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when did it matter what I wanted. It hasn't matter from the moment I woke up at your ranch. You...you love her your wife. You keep calling me that. Your wife but I'm not her am I ? I'm just a reflection of her, the monster you once knew. Can you trust me because of her? No."I taunted back.

"Noreign please... Stop." I shouted. "What kind of marriage do we have anyways. Did you marry me while I was human or was our marriage born the night you bit me.

Letting out a deep breath Leathan got up from the bed and rested his hands on my upper arms.

"I married you several months after I bit you by a real justice of the peace judge. Leathan said softly."It's real we have a marriage license,"

"Wrong I said bitterly. "You and her got married. Not me, but her. Your Noreign the one you knew are married not us." I argued. Looking at the clock it was eight pm. Leaving the bed room to get some blood I wasn't going to keep going in circles with Leathan call me a freak for seeing myself different from the stranger but I was tired of the same old argument.

Pulling out the coffee mug and taking a packet of blood out and laying it on the counter. I didn't bother to look up when Leathan entered into the kitchen pressing both hands on the counter and leaning back with my head down facing the floor. Taking deep breaths I reigned in the flow of emotions.

"Will you ever be able to trust me Leathan? Around your friends, your family, your coven? Because this is the deal breaker right here? Looking up at him I saw real pain in his eyes as he looked away from me.

"You know I can't Leathan choke out. Letting out an airy sigh Leathan sounded like a deflated balloon. Shaking his head Leathan walk to the front door of SeaCrest and Durham and kept walking out of my life.

Drinking the blood that I had poured and with my things packed by the door. I turned on the gas stove, taking the lighter and touching the captivating flame to each of the curtains. I sat my coffee mug down and grabbed the last of my possessions closing the door behind me. I was almost at the gas station when I heard the explosion of SeaCrest and Durham. The cab was waiting at AllSup's when I arrived just six and half blocks away from the office. The drive to El Paso international airport took two hours and another fort five minutes wait to board the plane I would have two lay overs before arriving in Paris.

After making my flight and making my second lay over. I boarded the plane for the last time closing my eyes before staring back out the window. I told Leathan goodbye letting him go.

"Miss suite jusqu'à nous sommes arrivés ici, à Paris.' ( Miss wake up we have arrived here in Paris) Pulling the sleep from my eyes and yawning. I looked out the window. It was dark out side and fallen water drops glisten from the window. It was going to be chilly out. Smiling back at the stewardess. "Je vous remercie.' (Thank you." I replied collecting my luggage from the luggage compartment

The airport was filled with so much chatter and noise from customers awaiting at the ticket counters and arriving from their flights. The hustle and bustle and so many people checking in their bags and claiming them was overwhelming. Leaving the front doors of the air port was a scrawny man with balding hairline maybe in his late sixties holding a sign that read SeaCrest on it. Bonjour parlez-vous anglais. (Hello do you speak English)

Smiling the man offered his hand his face was lightly wrinkled with age but the glistening of his emerald eyes shined. "You must be Miss SeaCrest I am you driver Philip

i am here to take you to Chateau de Villette it thirty five minutes northwest of Paris. Can I help you with your bags Madam.

"No, No I'm fine really I'm just anxious to get to my new home is all and feeling rather jet lagged from the flight.

Darren really went all out with the classy BMW. True to Philip word the drive it self wasn't long as I had anticipated staring out the window I was amazed by Paris bright lights and the Eiffel Tower, even from the window I could see it in it's glory. The sheer brilliance of it's architect design the Eiffel Tower, in fact has become the symbol of the

City of Light. Philip had been trying for awhile to get my attention for quit some time. Clearing his throat my train of thought of the beautiful city was lost.

"I'm sorry Philip what was you saying."

" I was say Mr. Darren said that he will meet you at the Chateau tomorrow night after you have had some rest to discuss the business at hand."

"Thank you." Then my thoughts turned dark I was here in Paris with a job to do.


	24. Noreign was going to end up dead

This chapter will have character changes it is necessary for the story line and the plot.

" Chateau de Villette sat on a hundred and eighty five acres garden known as Versailles Gardens. The garden comprised of two rectangular lakes the estate was so massive that I wonder why Darren even bought the place. The massive estate was built in 1646 -1708 was meant for royalty not just one lone vampire. Pulling up to the wrought iron gates left me I marveled at the beauty of it all the estate was nestled around large thick flowing trees and dense vegetation as Philip pulled around the loop of the maze.

The Chateau was lit up for our pending arrival the soft glow was illuminated on the lake out front. The crystal clear glow from the lights gave it a magical atmosphere where one would see fairies, elves and maybe gnomes. This was a magical fairy land paradise one that I wish I could have shared with Leathan. Damn my thoughts seemed to revolve around him. Had Leathan gotten the letter that I had managed to mail out the night that I left New Mexico.

"Philip are the special windows to the Chateau that I ordered already installed? You know of course they are for security purposes?

Looking in the mirror Philip smiled at me nodding his head.

"Yes Madam the windows was installed four days ago. All the extra construction that you have requested has been finished.

"Thank you Philip." Pulling into the garage Philip handed me the keys

"Everything you see here Madam is yours. Mr Darren has also set up a private account for you to care for your servants. It would seem that Darren has elected to be your benefactor. Following Philip to the main house into the villette octagonal living room. The walls was cream ivory and pastel mint green, the oak wooden furniture graced the room the rear patio doors open up to the gardens with thick vegetation of trees and soft flowing green grass that went as far as the eye can see.

"Madam." Philip called out. "This...Please Philip call me Noreign. That goes for the rest of the staff. I would prefer no formalities around me. Glancing around the large open room I was again surprised by all of the openness of it.

"Noreign." Philip called out again this is Anna she will be your personal servant requested by Mr. Darren.

"Please to meet you mum. Anna curtsied. Young in her early twenties the friendly blond with gray eyes was assessing me as I was her. Raising my hand to shake her out stretched hand I knew Anna and I would get along just fine.

"Mum would yo...Please Anna call me Noreign if we are to get along.

"Sorry mu...I mean Noreign. Anna smiled weakly very obvious that she was nervous.

"Can I show you to your room? I can imagine you must be exhausted from your long trip. Mr. Darren said that you are on a special diet as well. May I bring you a cup of blood?" Anna whispered the last part into my ear

"That would be fine Anna I am rather hungry.

My bedroom was just as posh as the rest of the Chateau the over sized bed could have easily slept at least six people comfortable. Walking over to my desk that sat by the window over looking the lake. With it being summer wild geese and ducks was swimming and fishing for their early morning breakfast. Laying the laptop computer down on the desk and turning it on. I pulled up DrewDare's home page and picked up my cell phone that I found on the desk with a note attached from Darren.

The cellphone is untraceable Noreign try not to get into to much trouble. Until I see you Daren. Letting out a long sigh and rubbing my head warily I flipped open the phone. There was a few things that I still needed to learn about being a vampire that Leathan hadn't taught me. Darnell LeaHeart being the leader of the coven in London could. Dialing Darnell's number and waiting for him to pick up left me feeling anxious we both had a common enemy DrewDare and they was hunting us both.

"Hello." Came the rough voice from the other end. Taken so far aback I almost didn't answer.

"Is..is Darnell LeaHeart in?" I stammered becoming more nervous by the minute. Picking up the pen and doodling on the note pad I waited.

"This is Darnell." Said the same voice. Taking every bit of courage I could mustered my hand tighten more on the cellphone.

"Darnell we have a common problem and they are called the DrewDare we should meet wouldn't you agree? I said coolly keeping all traces of emotion out of my voice.

"Where"

Swallowing hard and licking my lips nervously.

"The Eiffel Tower midnight. The line on the other end went dead before I had a chance to close the cellphone. Laying the cellphone down and staring at it as though it was monstrous. I rubbed my temples I needed all my strength for what laid ahead.

It was almost six months since I had left Noreign. The constant ringing of her phone was driving me crazy why the hell wouldn't she answer the phone? Tossing the ocean sand back towards the sea I stared silently at the waves as the tide was coming in.

"Leathan this came in for you." Becky said quietly holding out an envelope . "The postmaster said the sender had paid to have it held at the post office until today but according to the postmaster it was initially sent six months ago."

"Thanks Becky." Taking the envelope the first thing that came to mind was Noreign. Seeing that I needed to be alone Becky went back to the house. Ripping the envelope open and pulling out the paper the letter was written in her hand.

Dearest Leathan,

There are so many things that I want to say to you, that I just don't know where to begin. First and foremost. I have no and I repeat no intentions of going back on my promise. In fact you can tell Conrad that I have left the country and with my finances being what they are I will not be returning. In return I hope that you will honor your promise to me and not look for me either, but you are a man of your word. So I don't think that I will need to worry in that department.

I also want to tell you that I am sorry, sorry for so many things. Sorry that she had married you instead of me. Sorry that she went after your loved ones and for all that you have lost. Because like you I have lost my family as well. Only I lost them I guess you could say the night Aden died at least that is how I am looking at it. So you can understand that I am grieving not only for Aden but now for the rest of you. In the short amount of time that I spent with you I grew to love Becky and the kids.

Conrad despite him hating me and all. I saw him as my brother same thing with Mike and Paul. I wish I could have gotten to know Brett better. I think I would have liked him. As for you Leathan somewhere in our crazy relationship I fell in love with you. When we wasn't fighting all the time or you blowing up and wanting to kill me or beat the hell out of me. I fell in love so losing you is the hardest and yes I'm trying to bury you as well.

Files that I though would be of interest from mine and Andrew's office that hint at your coven are being shipped to you. Do whatever you like with them they are the originals from what I can tell. No copies have been made. The computer that was at my office should have been destroyed in the explosion, so if there was anything on you or the coven the information was lost in the fire. Well that's it. This will be my last contact I won't contact you again.

Always love Noreign

"Leathan." The sound of Conrad's voice took my thoughts out of the letter he was shouting, calling my name.

"Leathan there been another one. It's on the news. Another attack against DrewDare is on the news. Conrad continued to shout.

"Shit" Getting up and tossing the last remaining sand that was in my hand. I made my way back up towards the beach house. Becky was sitting earnestly on the couch holding Aden while Cybil was snuggled by her side. Conrad was standing over Emily. Mike and Paul was leaning against the wall when I came in.

"Unfreeze the broadcast." Paul told Mike who was holding the remote.

This is channel seven news interrupting your regular scheduled programming to bring you this special news report. This is channel seven news filming on location here in Beijing China. Terrorist has struck the heartland capital of China. It was this field office here in Beijing that the chapter for the DrewDare League V.H.A. Exploded at ten thirty pm. The number of confirmed casualties is thirteen hundred. However emergency personal and arm forces is projecting the death toll number to be allot higher when the searching of the debris is complete. This evening Chinese police officials says as of this time there are no suspects. However Chinese government believe that this is the same terrorist who struck the DrewDare's chapter in Tian'an men Square. Any information regarding this incident and persons responsible should notify the Chinese government or report to your local law enforcement. Now back to your regular scheduled programing.

"She wouldn't Becky cried out. As she looked at me taking in my reaction.

"Becky your over reacting Noreign's back in New Mexico there no way she could be in China doing those things." Conrad said trying to reassure Becky.

"Don't be so sure of that Conrad." Tossing the letter to him and taking my trench coat out of the closet I had to see for myself if Noreign really had left and check out what she meant about the explosion and fire to her office.

Walking quickly to the front door and out into the night air I phased. The old Noreign wouldn't have gone after the DrewDare she would have came after us and hunted us down to extinction, but this Noreign my Noreign was hunting them down and she was taking them out one chapter at a time and the way she was going Noreign was going to end up dead.

The New Mexico mountains came into view and all the dessert wildlife plants. The local business offices was closed for the night and the open lot that I was standing in front of was that of SeaCrest and Durham Inc. There had in fact been a fire here. The place had burned down in cinders nothing remained what so ever everything was gone. Dammit I was going to have to find Noreign the hard way. I was going to have to track her before it was to late.

The sound of fast footsteps approaching made me turn my head I head been kneeling down going through the remainders of the rumble that the explosion had left behind.

"Son of a bitch Leathan." Conrad said so low that I almost didn't hear him his dark brown eyes shone with regret as they took in the rubble from the building.

"I get it. Okay I get it. Lets go find your wife before she gets herself killed." He said evenly. Placing his hand on my shoulder his eyes was filled with regret and pity.

"It's not that easy Conrad I gave my word I wouldn't look for her...That's not a promise your planning on keeping is it Leathan? Conrad's eyes narrowed while he watch me closely. Taking a deep breath I look back at the rubble shaking my head. I made my decision before Conrad showed up.

"No" I growled out through clinched teeth. "This is one damn promise I am going to have to break." Anyone who knew me would say that my word was my bond or that I was worth my weight in salt meaning that I never ever broke my word and here I was just about to do just that. Break my word and leave it to Noreign to be the reason why.

"Late night Noreign?" Anna asked as I came into the front door. My body was sore and still tense I need a long hot soak and plenty of bed rest.

"Yeah Anna it's been one hell of a night." Passing Anna and reaching for the stairs I began my climb wanting to make my way to my bed.

"Darnell is waiting in your room with Mr. Darren." Anna called out softly her gray eyes looking just as tired as I felt.

"Would you like me to bring your supper Noreign?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'll take it in my private bathroom and if you like Anna you can take the rest of the night off if you like."

Getting into the long swimming pool size tub and relaxing my head on the soft foam pillow I could hear Darren and Darnell talking in the bedroom. The silken privacy curtain acted as a barrier making it where I could enjoy my much need soak and still have my meeting which I didn't believe in putting off. Glancing down at my body I had gotten a good number of scars. The bruises would be gone by day break but the holy water that I was sprayed with was going to leave one hell of an ugly mark. The DrewDare's Children of Light was getting better or I was getting tired either way I was seriously considering taking a break.

"One chapter of the DrewDare at a time." I mummer to myself closing my eyes. Anna came in with an extra large mug of blood warmed to human body temperature.

"Please show our guest in." I said tiredly. Yawning once more I sipped my blood craving sleep.


	25. A Thousand Possibilities

The two men entered into the gallant size bathroom taking a seat at the far side couch. I could make out Darren's features through the silken Chinese curtain. Darren was a very attractive man in his early thirties. His rich dark hair that he kept neatly cut and well groomed reveled his need to be clean cut not even a trace of stubbed growth out lined his jaw as he was freshly shaven. The press of his business suit screamed that it cost more than what my servants made in a year.

While Darnell on the other hand was opposite to Darren. He was a very attractive man himself, his vampire birthplace was in London and to hear him talk he has been around for centuries. Clad in black Leather his salt and peppered hair didn't do him justice but did hint at his age. The lifeless hazel green eyes glanced through the curtain trying to seek me out. It was common knowledge of his interests in me but one that I did not share of him.

With Darnell being a very skilled vampire and his abilities being what they were this was a temporary match made in hell. To the extent that I had Darren take me to an antique jewelery dealer here in Paris. I bought a very old plain gold wedding band that was encrusted in a fine row of diamonds. So that my story of being married held up. However it didn't really stops Darnell's unwanted advancements which only made my insides cringe whenever I was around him.

"Gentlemen what brings you here at this late hour?"

Clearing his throat to speak Darren wasted know time when it came to money or business.

"The artifacts that we got from the DrewDare was quit impressive and should bring us a handsome amount of revenue.

"That maybe so Darren but why do you choose to talk to me about the financial aspects of this arrangements. I do my job. I get into the DrewDare look over all of the antiques and relics and get you the necessary photos. Then I do my job and take out the DrewDare and their Children of light. So why are you bothering me with the details?" I asked in a cold icy voice. Talking about these matters just pissed me off and Darren knew it.

"Because Noreign your cut is substantial Darren said weakly knowing full well that I was willing to do the job for free. Taking me in almost fatherly, he was watching out for my welfare and arranging my dowry.

"And I have never asked for a cut." I nearly growled out seeing the pointlessness of this conversation when all I wanted was sleep. "My needs are simple. A place to get out of the sunlight, ammunition for my guns or if I need to retire them the means to get more. Explosives lots and lots of explosives. So how do you figure my cut is substantial? I asked feeling bored and chewing on my lip.

Getting up Darren crossed the room and peered over the curtain to look at me and boy was he angry the vain in the center of his head was pulsating noticeably.

" By you taking care of my needs Noreign. You are also taking care of yours." He said sternly giving me that father figure reproach stare.

"I just thought you should know this last job you pulled well was worth somewhere in the billions. Your a very rich woman Noreign."

"Darren don't take this the wrong way but I'll continue to let you worry about the details. Closing my eyes I sighed again taking a deep breath.

Turning his head Darren looked over to Darnell.

"Noreign's very tired this morning Darnell state your business.

Through the curtain I could see his slithering smile showing some of his pearly white teeth and his flirtatious wink.

"Isn't obvious I'm here for Noreign's lessons of course. The thickly sweet seductive tone in his voice was going to make me gag.

Waving my hand dismissively I glared through the curtain. Damn the man, he knew I was tired but he was going to make me train anyways.

"Fine." I said dryly. "But go down to the gym that way I can at least get dressed"

"Noreign seeing just how exhausted you are I could always help you get dressed." Darnell chuckled.

"Get the hell out of here." Darren snarled at him pointing his slender finger at the door .

Shaking his head Darnell stood up and made his way toward me. Picking up the towel and side stepping the curtain he came towards me with the towel in his hand. Letting his long fingernails touch my hair. I flinched back and snatched the towel out of his hand.

"If my husband was here he would kill you for that." I said sharply glaring death back at him. God the man made me sick.

"It's been five long years Noreign and not once have I ever seen this ghost of a husband of yours. By vampire laws that make you available and I see what I want and sooner or latter I will claim you, mark my words.

"And may I remind you Darnell that as a rogue vampire. I have the right to claim solitude and end this...this partnership. If I choose to which I am highly that Darnell stood up laughing as he left the bathroom and headed for the gym.

"Dammit Noreign why do you put up with that man." Darren whispered. Shaken his head Darren went into the bedroom to return with the sweat pants and short sleeve T shirt that Anna had laid out for me. Laying the clothes on the silken screen curtain, Darren turned and left.

"Shit" I mummer under my breath and grab the clothes and got dressed. Brushing my hair and pulling it into a tight bun I looked at my body in the mirror once more. Leathan would be appalled by my appearance now. My body was marrow in deep scars from being stab by sais and doused in holy water or from the sharpen blade of the blessed swords. On more than one occasion I had been shot by blessed bullets. Removing my eyes from the mirror and finishing with getting dressed I went in search of Darnell.

I'm putting up with this jackass because of Leathan. I reminded myself as I stood in front of Darnell. Breath Noreign just breath I chided myself.

"Okay Noreign push me." Darnell said silently in my head

Closing my eyes and expanding my mind I focused on Darnell expelling my breath slowly I concentrated. "Sit down" I commanded. When he didn't I focus harder feeling the light pounding that flowed through me. "Sit down" My brain commanded with enough force that Darnell's legs buckled from under him, planting Darnell on his rear end.

"Harder Noreign make it hurt." Darnell said through clinched teeth.

With the last of my energy I focused and pushed straining all my will power into the thought of making the push hurt. Sweat poured out from my fore head, my hands clinched into tight fists.

"Use your rage to strengthen the push. Whatever make you angry use it in the push." Darnell said encouragingly.

Then I was seeing the priests the same ones who shoved the sword into Becky. Her body, I was seeing Becky fallen while little Aden was still inside her and the rage pent up inside of me like pressure cooker and I released it zeroing in on the push. The guttering wail of agony fueled me on it was the gentle calmness of Darnell telling me to back off. Opening my eyes I felt the instant head rush my body was gasping for air as I was struggling to back the push off. But my body was so pent up on energy and adrenaline that it was hard to release it.

"Back it off Noreign." Darnell said quietly.

Taking a deep breath I focused on the better part something soft yet fierce but one that could calm me. Leathan closing my eyes I could see him, the pent up rage slowly evaporated into nothing. As I could see his smiling face, hear his calming voice until I could pull the push back into myself.

"Your getting better Noreign. I can't let you do that anymore to me the amount of pain you inflected was quite sever." Darnell said as he wipe the blood from his nose shaking his head in approval.

"Now phase from this spot to your room." Darnell said smoothly his hazel green eyes watching me closely and seeing apprehension reflecting back at him.

"I...I...can't phase in the house the space is to small what...if...what if I slam into a wall or something? Sighing I raked my hand frustratingly through my hair as my nervousness grew.

" Noreign you've been doing this for years this is simple, phase up stairs now." Darnell said in his stern teacher, mentor voice against me.

"Look this is easy." One minute Darnell was standing in front of me and the next he was standing on top of the landing.

"Now you do it." Darnell glared down at me impatiently waiting.

"What if I get stuck in a wall or something?

"Noreign." Darnell snarled out. Casting him one more unsure glance I pictured being at the top of the landing with him and then open my mind up. Flexing and expanding my mind and expelling my breath colors and shapes of the house swirled around me. Even Darnell's face hoovered in front of me. Until I relax backing it off once again until I was standing at his side.

"Your lesson's are complete Noreign just keep practicing what I have taught you and use what you have learned. Make it a need and a routine rather than finding different alternatives. When you fight the Children of Light use the push. Always, always phase the more you do it the better you will get at it in tight spaces. It may save your life one day.

"Do you think I am ready to take on the DrewDare in London they are the second largest chapter that apart from the one in Italy. Which is also going to down."

Staring at the floor I could picture the guarded fortress of DrewDare in London the second hottest spot in the world. The United States was big but the one in London was monstrous.

"Your ready Noreign and with my help we can take them down. It will be a full coven war against the DrewDare." Darnell said somberly his thoughts also on what laid ahead and the risks to his own coven.

"Noreign you never told me why you hate the DrewDare and the Children Of Light so much?"

Again my mind snapped back to Leathan the way he made me feel when I was with him. Becky the daughter in-law that I was getting to know and the daughter that I had grown to love. Cybil and Aden the last reminiscent of my son, his children that I couldn't watch grow up living human lives.

Shuddering and looking down at the floor as their faces flashed in my head I looked steely at Darnell.

"Because they killed my family I choked out." I"m going to bed Darnell I will call you when it's time." Walking straight to my bedroom I slammed the bedroom door behind me.

Closing my eyes I thought of Leathan and how so many of our nights he held me. I could still even feel the heat of his arms wrap around me and the warmth of his breath on my neck. Fingering the silk of my pillow I called out his name just once before I gave into the need of sleep.

"Wake up Noreign. Are you forgetting that you have orientation at four thirty pm with DrewDare in London." Anna said weakly as she smiled softly down at me. Patting the bed I moved over motioning for her to sit. Anna had been diagnosed with cancer and her health was failing. Groaning out loud and moving my muscles around I sat up.

"London can wait you on the other hand cannot. How are you feeling Anna and don't lie to me."

"Anna gave me another weak smile as she smooth her hair back.

"I have my good days and my bad days Noreign this just happens to be a bad day for me."

"What about the treatments Anna? The chemotherapy, is none of it helping at all? Anna eyes seemed sunken and her pasty skin coloring had lost it's healthy glow about her.

Shaking her head tears slowly began to fall off of her cheeks as she hastily wiped them away. It was killing me to see her in such pain as I pulled her close to me. Anna had became more of a sister to me rather than a mere servant.

"No nothing is helping and when I saw the doctor...taking a deep breath Anna look down at her hands when she completely broke down. Placing a protective arm around her shoulders I nudge Anna to continue.

"What did the doctor say Anna?" Keeping my voice as low and gentle as I could. I dreaded knowing what Anna was going to say next.

"He said that I have six months, just six months." Burring her head into her hands. Closing my eyes I took an unsteady breath. Anna was only twenty six she hadn't even lived her life to the fullest yet and she was dying. How in the hell was that fair? At this point I was so angry, I wanted to shout and scream at god for the injustice of it all. Her life was being cut down right in the prime of her time.

"Then why aren't you with your family, friends those closest to you? In what is to be your finale hours Anna?

"Because I don't have anyone Noreign...I just have you that's all that I have." Anna screamed out. "I just have you." She mumbled into my shoulder. Holding her within my arms I rocked her back and forth the way I would if Anna had been Cybil or Aden but this was sweet lovable Anna and she was dying and know amount of words could comfort her.

But it didn't have to be this way I could. What the hell was I thinking? Then again my head swam over the possibilities. I could...

"Anna I could...I could...clearing my throat that had suddenly grown hoarse I was at a loss for words as she raised her head to look at me.

"Would you...Anna whispered her gray eyes growing wild as she looked hopeful at me. Swallowing hard I nodded and hug her tightly to me.

'Your going to be fine Anna." I mummer into her ear without warning I sank my fangs into the vulnerable cords of her neck piercing the skin that hidden Anna's veins and arteries taking in her life giving essence, her life giving blood. The musical melody of Anna pulsating organ that was hammer away in her chest floated into my senses. Lub...dub...lub...dub...lub...dub...I could see her childhood starting at the moment of conception. Lub...dub...Anna's parents shaping molding her childhood. Lub...dub..lub...dub...people who loved Anna, those who value her the way I had. Lub...dub...lub...dub the sickening disease that was killing her and her friendship to me ...lub...dub...lub

Pulling back I bit hard into my wrist into the veins until my mouth filled with my own blood. Holding my wrist out to Anna her eyes glazed over as she was near death.

"Drink Anna." My voice soft as I stared commanding into her eyes that seem almost voided of life. "Drink." I repeated as if snapping her out of a haze. Anna grab my wrist drinking greedily, my blood poured into her making me feel light head and weak. Anna was taking in my essence into herself. Then collapsed unto the bed closing her eyes as her heart went silent and beat no more with the stain of my blood around her lips.

Nearly freaking out I jumped off the bed. "Owe god, owe god what had I done. Anna." I though as I race to the bathroom with my hand cupping my mouth, my stomach lurching forward as I hastily lean into the porcelain rim throwing my head over the circular shape and spilling the contents of blood from my stomach. "Dear god what had I done." I don't know how long I cradle the rim of the toilet seat my body shaking from what I had done.

A freshly sired I could only assume would wake up hungry and very dangerous, rushing out of the bedroom and down the long maze of stairs. I had found my way to the kitchen that only Anna was allowed in. Throwing open the refrigerator and seeing the bottles and bags of blood. I grab a pitcher from the cabinets and took the bottle of blood and empty it into the pitcher and heated it up to human temperature.

Phasing from the kitchen to the bedroom was more easier than I thought. When I entered the bedroom Anna's chest rose and she was slowly sitting up on the bed as her gray flashing eyes caught sight of me. Taking the pitcher over to her Anna sniffed the air and took the pitcher of blood that I offered and drank heartily from it.

"Thank you Noreign." Anna said once she handed me the pitcher wiping the excess blood that had spilled from her mouth and chin.

Licking my chaste lips I look Anna over. Her hair had grown back in from all of the chemotherapy, the healthy glow of Anna's vibrant skin almost seem new. But was Anna still Anna?

"Anna you will be staying here from now on. I want you to go and pick out a room for yourself.

"Noreign I feel so incredible so...so... alive." Anna growled out gazing down at her arms. Anna rub the skin slowly studying every inch of herself as though her body was new.

"You've given me a gift. Noreign a gift." Anna said brightly as she continued to rub her arms. "This is so incredible and I feel good better than good. I feel great." Anna said and began to dance around the room to a music that only she could hear.

"I want to do something. I want to go somewhere." Anna smiled at me even bigger this time.

" Then go and get dress." I exclaimed. "Pick something, anything from my closet. I need to go to London anyways and we might as well go to one of London's famous theaters." Crossing the room and opening the double doors closet. Anna stepped inside youth radiating all over her.

'Noreign you have to wear this." Throwing out a black and white lace silken Victorian gown made of lace, silk and ruffles. I smiled Anna she knew my tastes in clothing and it was very fitting to wear something as eloquent as this to one of London's Opera theaters.

After a few practice runs Anna had gotten the basics for phasing but she had a long was to go in mastering the skill. I had decided that we was going to Her Majesty's Theater in Haymarket London to catch The Phantom Of The Opera. Luckily for us it was only a few block from the DrewDare. Anna was dress in a royal blue silken formal evening gown that was sleeveless and made of fine ruffles and lace.

We had plenty of time before the show started with my gown gathered up into my arms Anna and I made our way to Her Majesty's Theater. We was sitting in the royal circle when the opera started it was so touching the fore sight of lost love was more than I could bear. "I'll meet you at home Anna...I ...I...just can't." Shaking my head I got up and practically ran out of the theater. "Leathan damn him." I mumbled to myself as the play reminded me so much of what I lost. Walking towards the DrewDare I turned when I heard Anna calling my name.

Walking the empty streets of London we talked about what it meant to be a vampire, the annoying blood-lust and how to avoid it. We had turned the corner when two men bump into us. We was about to head for home when the one man called out my name softly.

That voice my head snapped up and I stopped in my tracks. Anna just look at me but I remained quiet. I was imagining things after all I had been thinking of Leathan earlier so it would make since that I imagined him now I thought to myself. Anna and I was about to start walking again when I felt a hand close around my arm. That smell, the very distinct fresh scent of cedar and pines flooded my senses.

"Noreign." I must have been in a state of shock when I turned slowly around. I almost fainted my knees went weak.

In the back ground I could hear Anna saying something. The roaring in my ears was deafening loud and I was struggling to even breath. Swallowing the massive lump that was lodge somewhere deep into my throat. I almost choke as I was trying how to remember how to inhale and exhale moving the oxygen into my seemed to stand still. Time was of unimportance, sound the non stop buzzing in my ears continued its loud roaring. Everything around me seemed a little more sharper, a little more clearer.

It had been over five years I could hear Darnell saying that I had more or less buried him. Over five years that he walked away, and my world fell apart. Over five years that he promised he wouldn't look for me and now he was here on the streets of London. The very place that I had come to take down DrewDare. This couldn't have been by chance, a thousand possibilities so many in fact that none of them could have been by coincidence.

The tugging on my shoulder shook me out of my resolve and back to the real world.

Her gray eyes stared wildly into mine as fear shown in her face as well as uncertainty. "Noreign do you know this man?"

My eyes drank in everything about him the silvery gray eyes that looked like pools of mercury. The dark brown hair that he had neatly braided and tied with a leather strap. The black leather trench coat, the muscular outline that was covered in the black collared shirt. The firmness of his legs though his jeans tried to hide it.

"Noreign do you know this man." Anna voice climb even higher as panic was setting in. Shaking my head I finally manged to swallow that lump.

"Yes." I said hoarsely my eyes not leaving his.

"What are you doing here?

"We came looking for you." Paul answered. It was the first time I had even notice that he was even standing there.

"Paul." I gasped out loud reaching over I quickly hug him as though my life depended on it. Then it hit me Paul just said they was looking for me.

"What...how." Shaking my head in confusion. I pulled back from Paul the realization hit me that they had come to stop me. After I said goodbye five years ago.

" Lets go Anna we need to get home." I almost snarled out. I turned to walk away and I felt Leathan's hand again close over my upper arm only this time jerking me around to face him.


	26. I Will Be Coming Back 4 You Real Soon

Leathan eyes darken his eyes looked me up and down assessing every square inch of me from the details of my face. The length of my hair, the outline of my dress and anything else Leathan's hungry gaze could take in before his eyes settled on mine.

"You can't go anywhere right now Noreign I...I just found you." Leathan looked momentarily speechless and shocked as I had been. Was Leathan having the same reaction as I was having?" No he couldn't have been he was here to kill me or worse.

"Let me go." I hissed out. Releasing my arm Leathan step out of the way.

"Are you going to introduce your friend." Paul called out breaking the sudden tension.

Turning to Anna who had remained quiet with her gown neatly gathered in hands in case she had to phase. I plastered a fake smile of reassurance to her.

"Anna this is Paul he's...he's. my brother. I said weakly looking at the ground. So many emotions was hitting me at once. I buried him. Hell I buried all of them in my mind.

"And this delicious creature?" Anna asked inquisitive her eyes bright and cheery though they looked as though she was undressing Leathan.

Leathan sliding his arm up my back made me shiver as I refused to look at him. Swallowing hard I wasn't about to acknowledge that he was my husband.

"This is Leathan." Not knowing what else to say about him. My eyes raised to Anna's.

"Introductions have been made. Anna if you choose to stay here than that's up to you but as for myself I'm going home. I said coldly not looking at Leathan. I brushed his hand off of my back side stepping his advancements and dodging his hands once more. I turned and started walking fast making my hasty retreat.

"Becky and the kids are here. Hell Noreign everyone is here." Leathan said quietly his voice drowning out all emotions.

Stopping in place seem to be a habit tonight as his words froze me to the bone. Becky and the kids were here, with DrewDare in the same city. Rage took over as the last time that the two combination was together in the same room. The priests tried to kill Becky. Well shit they did kill Becky and Leathan was putting them all in harms way because of me. A primal animalistic growl ripped through my chest and I slowly turned around glaring back at him.

"Then get them the hell out of here now. While you still can." My voice was so quiet that it hinted at danger. The chill in it was so cold that Leathan blinked a few times but remained impassive and expressionless.

"This is a DrewDare's hot spot and the Children Of Light owns the city and you bring them here?" Have you lost your fucking mind Leathan?"

"Noreign I was only thinking of you. They want to see you. Don't you even want to just see them? Have you even thought about your family?" Leathan asked as his voice cracked.

"No" I growled out. I don't want to see them."So pack up and get the hell out of town while you still can." I hissed out.

"Noreign this isn't you." Paul exclaimed shock by my bizarre behavior. Your the most kind and loving person I know who sacrifices everything. This...this just isn't you. Your not this cold heartless person." Paul stammered rubbing his hand threw his hair in frustration and glaring back at me.

Smilingly weakly at Paul who I missed just as much as I missed Leathan. I pushed out the air in my mouth to blow the hair out of my eyes. Holding my hands on my hips and shifting from one foot to the other. I looked up to see both Leathan and Paul watching my every move. "People change Paul. Just ask Leathan he's the expert." Turning around to leave once more Leathan voice stop me cold.

"So it is true." Leathan said quietly.

"What." I said slowly turning back around again for what I hope would be the last time.

"Your reputation proceeds you Noreign. I know that you have been taking out the DrewDare one League at a time. That's why your here in London isn't?" Leathan asked icily not missing the frost that lingered in his voice. "Your a one woman army, hell bent on their destruction. Isn't that right? Giving the revenge and whole vendetta thing a whole new meaning by trying to kill them all." Leathan said in a matter of fact kind tone of voice."You've become a real killer haven't you?

I wasn't going to dignify that question with an answer. Nor was I even going to deny it either. It was obvious that Leathan knew. Tucking the stubborn hair back behind my ear I glanced fleeting over to Anna who just seemed shock like she was ready to bolt herself. But for my sake was choosing to see what happens next. This was the first chance Anna had in discovering my secret past. Anna had learned more about me in this one night than she had in the last five years. Placing my hands back on my hips I looked into Leathan's silvery depths.

"Well for being a man of honor it's so damn refreshing to know that your word doesn't amount to shit anymore Leathan. Outside of breaking your word to me and placing those that I have entrusted you to protect, into danger. What else have you fucking lied about? Are you here to kill me to you son of a bitch?" I couldn't stop the flow of venom that seep into my voice as I meant every word of what I was saying.

"God no Noreign. I'm not here to kill you. Noreign I'm here to save you. Save you from yourself. Leathan growled out bitterly as he started walking towards me I could see his patience wearing thin and the tight leash that he used to reign in on the beast that was inside of him looked as though it was going to bust free.

I started running for the nearby alley. I needed to phase. I needed to get away. Not wanting to believe him I made my way across the street. Turning right then left cutting across the busy intersection. I needed to get to the alley my brain screamed at me. I had just rounded the corner when Leathan slam into me shoving me hard against a brick wall. His body was so close and tightly pressed up against mine that I could hardly think. My breathing was ragged from running, it seem I had spent my whole life running.

"You lied. Your here to kill me." I gasped out trying to catch my breath, my chest heaving from the exertion of running.

Leathan face relax and I swore I could see a trace of love within his eyes. Hell everything that I ever saw in Leathan at some point I had always been wrong. So why would this be any different?

"Do you think about them Noreign your family? Do you miss them at all?" Leathan's breathing was just as ragged as mine and his voice sounded just as hoarse.

"What family?" I cried out. "You keep tossing that word around as if it's suppose to mean something to me. And..and... it doesn't my family is dead Leathan. Just like my son. I lost my family along time ago and your here to bring them up?

Releasing one of my hands Leathan brushed the fallen hair from my eyes. " Do you even hear whats coming out of your mouth Noreign? Do you even know what you are even saying? Don't you feel anything for your family, after the years we spent trying to find you?

Closing my eyes the feel of Leathan hand on my hair. The feel of his body being pressed into mine was intoxicating and my body trembled. Opening my eyes I knew Leathan was feeling it to. His eyes if possible darken even more.

" I stop feeling anything that night." I whisper knowing that Leathan would know which night that I was talking about. Waiting for Leathan to make his next move. I silently was making mine when his head lowered.

"Then feel this Noreign." Leathan mummer against my lips the very second that I felt his lips brush mine. I expanded my mind not trusting him or what Leathan was up to. Using the push harder than I meant. I could feel the slight pounding in my body as I focus even more. "Back off my mind screamed into Leathan head. His eyes grew wide with the unexpected surprise but was powerless to stop the invisible force that slammed him hard into the opposite wall behind him and away from me, as his mind complied with the force of my push. Not giving Leathan a chance to react I phased not looking back.

"Noreign, Noreign are you here?" Anna voice scream into the Chateau. I could hear her footsteps racing throughout the stairs and down the long flowing endless hallways. Anna found me in the library huddled on the floor in the corner with my knees drawn up. The emotional toll of seeing Leathan after all these years sent me over the edge into hysterics. I couldn't stop the tremors that raked through my body and I couldn't stop the flooding of tears that was flowing like a current from my eyes.

Lifting my head up from the safety of my knee's I looked up at Anna who had thrown her arms around me. To see if she was alone. Wondering if Anna had brought Leathan to my own little sanctuary. My place of solitude.

"Is...is..he here." I asked wiping the traces of tears from my face and looking around the room and looking behind Anna.

"No Noreign I managed to lose that Paul guy when you took off running. Your safe." Anna said softly.

"It's a matter of time before he finds me." I muffled into her shoulder taking what comfort that I could.

"Noreign who is Leathan?"She asked softly here gray eyes searching mine out as she pulled back to look at me.

"He's my husband." I said weakly feeling exhausted from the whole ordeal of what this evening had brought. I told Anna everything I poured everything I had out to her from the moment that I woke in Leathan's arms. With my loss of memory, the death of Aden and everything that happened right up from when I board the plane that brought me here to Paris. To what my fears was of Leathan now. I mean why else had he looked for me unless he had changed his mind and was planning to kill me. It made know since for Leathan to break his promise unless he had changed his mind.

Tugging on my arm expectantly Anna pulled me to my feet and walked me to my room.

"Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, just put this whole business of Leathan to bed tonight. You've got bigger things to worry about. You didn't make it to DrewDare's orientation so I know you'll want to do that tomorrow go and get some sleep. Anna said in her motherly voice.

Pulling the thick blankets back on the bed Anna was mothering me again as she tucked me in for the night. My eyes as soon as they touched the pillow snapped shut.

The nightmare was the same as I had before. They was coming for me and Andrew was leading the Children of Light. The grounds was covered in blood. Anna tried speaking but blood slowly poured in slow motion from her mouth her garbled attempts to speak was closed off from the blood spilling from her lips. Leathan had been staked and blood pooled from his lips, as well as the rest of my loved ones. The whole coven had been slaughter Andrew was saving me for last.

"You can't hide from your sins Noreign" he called out. "They will always have a way of finding you just as I have." The sinister snickering mocking tone in his voice was what had always frighten me. But this nightmare was the worst. I was dressed in some kind of wedding gown the long white pristine veil covered my head concealing my eye sight. I was stepping down a column of stairs in some kind of ritual fashion. The stairs had candles of black and red on each step as I would take a step down pain would flow through my body as I would see Becky or the kids scream in agony. While Andrew would cut into their skins with a blade for every mark he would make the white flowing wedding gown I had on would change to a crimson red of blood. I would feel the pain of being cut myself as though Andrew was cutting into me.

"By his grace I must cut this evil from you Noreign." Andrew chirped out taking the dagger and cutting into my chest. I woke up screaming sweat dripping from my brow and my body down at the clock on the stand it was four thirty pm. Getting up which was still early for me and climbing into the shower the hot burning water brought me more fully awake. Dressed in color which I wouldn't normally wear and grabbing the small pendant that had a small telephoto camera and pinning it on my soft pastel lavender blouse. I pulled my hair back into a bun coming out of the bathroom Anna was already dress. In each hand Anna held a mug of blood, one for me and one for herself.

"Your still going to DrewDare aren't you." Anna ask sounding worried.

Shaking my head and taking the mug from her I look at her worried face. "It's just another job Anna one that I'm only sticking around for the tour."

Giving Anna a quick hug I gave her my best I'm okay smile and phased. Leaving Anna staring after me. The sun had moved enough where I wasn't standing in it but the warmth of the rays which was obscured by the trees made me feel physically uncomfortable. A young peppy girl by the name of Sarah answered the door smiling brightly she let me in. The stony fortress of the castles gave me chills because of it's true purpose. The castle was used as a prison that once held vampires and those who protected us dating back in the eleven hundredth century, although that was not its primary purpose. A grand palace early in its history housed kings and queens. It served as a royal residence and a place where royal families put on display the conquest of there trophies mainly my kind. Defensive walls and moats was created to keep whatever the priests deemed as evil out for centuries. The DrewDare waged war of so many kinds that most holy wars started out from here in the very same walk way that I was standing in. This fortress housed millions over the centuries of Children of Light.

Knowing I was going into the heart of the lions den I braced myself for the crosses. If a vampire could do such a thing but then again I had done it so many times. That it still felt like the first time. Pain that I would have to block out not giving any signs of my discomforts. "This is our commons room where students gather for homework or socialization or activities." Sarah said with pride shinning on her face.

The soft yellow pastel walls highlighted in white trim was stunning but so was the old ancient artifacts that per dated modern history that was eloquently display in their display glass cases. The rest of the tour was long and grueling but I was able to hide my discomforts. Even as we neared the chapel which I made the convenient excuse of needing to use the restroom. The life size human cross at the entrance made me take in a deep breath.

"Sarah where's the bathroom.

"Owe I'm sorry. I should have asked you forty five minutes ago if you needed a break Noreign. But well you just seem so interested where are my manners...the bathroom is this way." Sarah said quit flustered and rather embarrassed. Heading back from which we came I had seen all that I need to. Everything from the large flowing dorms to the schools even where the executive offices were. It was time to get out.

Standing in the bathroom stall was just silly, but I needed to pass a couple of minutes without raising suspicion. Then I did the normal routine of washing my hands, nearly falling to my knee's in agony. The damn water was blessed holy water I cringe. My skin from my hands was going doing the drain melting off. The bubbling yellow festering ooze poured from both hands as though acid was doused on them.

Hastily shutting off the water and using paper towels to dry my hands. I inspected the damage nearly all the skin was gone leaving a bony skeletal fingers. Biting back the tears that threatened to fall and jamming my one hand into my pocket I had to fake that everything was fine. Grasping the door with my other hand and jamming it into my pocket I looked quickly for the nearest exit.

"Noreign are you ready to see the chapel?" Sarah asked in her peppy voice.

Groaning in warded I faked my smile. "Sarah this tour was great and all but I think I need time to decide if I want to enroll in all. Can I come back and see the chapel another time? I mean I have all the brochure and the various reading material.

Sighing Sarah shook her head she looked tired from playing good hostess that she was actually letting me off the hook.

"Alright next time. However when you schedule the chapel visit please ask for me okay?

Plastering the fake smile again I agreed but when she offered her hand for me to shake. I swallowed hard I was on the verge of being busted or something.

"Germs. I squeaked out and made my way to the door without anyone noticing. I quickly threw the doors open, jamming my hands back into my pocket before anyone had a chance of seeing them. Bye the time I phased home I was whimpering, and clutching my hands. Opening the door hurt like hell as liquid fire race up my arms.

"Anna." I gasped out as I shut the door. "Please run me a blood soak in a small tub." Coming from the kitchen as though she was expecting someone else Anna sighed with relief when she saw me.

"What was that Noreign I had the music...owe my god what happened to your hands?

"I need a small tub so I can blood soak them can you do that?" I grimaced in pain as the the holy water felt as though it was working it's way up my arms.

Going into the kitchen Anna came back with a large oval deep roasting pans that was very deep and wide filled with blood. With her head she ordered me to sit on the nearby chair. With my hands soaking and my attention focused on the pain. I didn't notice Darnell come up behind me pressing his lips to the back of my neck until it was to late. With sharp instincts I spun around so fast that I slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't ever touch me like that again." I growl out glaring death back at him a thousand folds.

"Noreign why do you always play hard to get?" Darnell's face brighten with amusement.

"Bye vampire code I am here to claim my mate. One of my choosing." He said with a coy grin spreading across his face as he stared down at me and kept walking closer towards me.

"I just have to leave my mark on you Noreign." Darnell said laughing as he was coming even faster at me. Throwing the furniture in front of me. I tried dodging him.

Feeling frantic and trying to avoid Darnell I tried phasing but everything I did Darnell copied. From phasing to trying to push Darnell but the damn snake just kept coming.

"Leathan will kill you Darnell." I shouted my eyes wild with fear. "Don't come any closer he will kill you."

As though Darnell was waking up from a dream. Darnell stop in his tracks the slithering smile he wore faded as he study me with a serious look and an evil glint in his eyes that almost turned black.

" Did you say Leathan?" Darnell asked coldly as though he knew him.

"Well isn't that rather interesting." He smiled that same slithering smile but a new look cross over on his face. The look Darnell shot me was one of hatred and a new light shined in his eyes making me shiver with new fear. Walking slowly towards me with a menacing look. I stumbled backwards when Darnell gripped my upper shoulders and yank me hard into his chest.

With the sick sadistic smile only inches away from my face he lowered his fowl smelling mouth down at me. "I have a message for you to give to Leathan tell him Darnell LeaHeart is back." Lowering his head Darnell's mouth found mine his punishing lips violated my mouth forcing them to open. Gagging Darnell lifted his head and smirked when his finger flicked my nose. " I'll be coming back for you Noreign real soon."


	27. Remember Me

Running into the octagonal living room Anna charged Darnell "Get the hell away from Noreign." Anna screamed out. "Just...just.. get away from her." Striking him with both of her fists using every bit of force she had into her arms and swinging her fist into his back. Attempting to strike him in the head Darnell turned slowly towards Anna with a malicious smile spreading across his lips.

Raising his hand he back handed Anna hard across the face that sent her staggering backwards. Rag took over as I watch helpless Anna's head hit the wall hard enough that one of my family pictures fell crashing to the ground. Feeling the humming drum of energy flowing through me while every nerve ending was lightly pounding throughout my body.

I focused on Darnell my whole center was fully aware of him "Your paralyzed. You can't move." My mind said as it flex and expanded hard into Darnell's. The push was so focus so hard that Darnell's body collapsed to the ground blood trickled from his nose and ears.

Unable to move the glint in eyes made my stomach churn when his laughter started and I heard his loud booming voice in my head. " Back it off Noreign." Darnell said slyly with a bemusing look on his face. "I said back it off Noreign." Darnell said more harshly. The intensity of his push invaded my mind, the thunderous pounding in my head started I couldn't fight him off he was to strong as his voice rack through me.

Dropping to my knee's and clutching my head in agony Darnell finally released me. Feeling heady and lightheaded from using the push on him and feeling weaken from the pain I was kneeled over gasping sucking air into my nose and mouth waiting for the pain to subside.

"Little kitten I taught you to well but not well enough." He chuckled pulling himself up. Darnell wiped his blood on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come near me or Anna again and I will put my vampire hunting skills into action Darnell. You may have the whole push thing down pat but I doubt that you have mastered hand to hand combat with a well known vampire hunter. Your ass wouldn't be the first that I have retired permanently.

The hard unnerving glint in his eyes made my skin crawl with the spoken threat the light carefree chuckle made me cringe on the inside.

Walking towards the door from the living room Darnell turned with hand resting on the door nob. "I look forward to the day Noreign when you shall try. And when you lose and mark my words Noreign you will loose. You will be mine, not even Leathan can save you from me." Opening the door Darnell made his graceful exit with his laughter leaving the room.

"Owe my god, owe my god, Noreign what the hell was that? Anna demanded expecting answers and wanting them now. Helping me to my feet Anna kept one arm around me to make sure I didn't fall over when we walked at a snail pace to the couch.

"Trouble! The sooner I get this job done the sooner we won't have to deal with Darnell. Sighing angrily and grimacing as I stared down at my hands seeing the ashen bony white bones of my fingers and wrists. The world and everything in it seem to revolve around Leathan. No matter how hard I tried to distant myself from him, life just keep throwing me right back at one hand injured cradled in my lap and the other straining for the phone it was time to call Darren.

"Darren bring me the gear. I'm doing the job tonight. Darnell has become a problem." I replied to his voice mail. Figures Darren would be busy doing something else. It was still dark out side when Darren came in totting around two duffel bags. One that I assumed had the three fifty sevens dessert eagles magnums and my favorite of choice was the military issued ninety two Beretta's.

The eagles I wore in my shoulder gun holster and the Beretta's well those bad boys was strap to my waist. The other black duffel bag was packed and loaded with sticks of dynamite and C4 plastic explosives. The copper wiring was bound to the large spool and the plastic detonators was time and set for discharge. Along with my other bags of tricks was the grenades which I only used if I needed fast escape routs. Sometime if I needed to get out in a hurry I would use them creating a new exit if I had to.

On these kind of nights Darren was more relax dress in stone washed jeans with a button down long sleeve dark gray men shirt. He just seem so less formal than during the day. His english toffee honey rich eyes flashed concern Darren never like it when I pulled jobs on my own like I was doing tonight. But with Darnell being the dangerous prick that he was being. I had know choice than to go it alone.

Even though I hadn't pulled a job this big by myself before, so Darren I guess had every reason to be nervous. With it being the witching hour of three am I was cutting it close even by my standards which only made things worse.

I never really had gotten the chance to soak my hands they way they needed to have been soaked rushing into the bedroom and changing into black skinny jean and a black pull over turtle neck long sleeve shirt I was almost ready. In the dresser I found my black leather gloves which I would have normally wore at winter but in tonight's case it was so the humans didn't see my skeletal bone hands. Looking down at my hands I had accepted that my hands would be the worst of my scars. Pulling the tight form fitting material on I winched in pain.

"Tomorrow before we go to destination unknown. I promise a good soak." I mumbled as I grimaced again. Glancing back in the mirror I saw the stranger watching me and I could her Leathan's words floating around in her head. "You've become a real killer haven't you?" Taking a deep breath I collected my bags. Both Anna and Darren was waiting for me downstairs. Darren just didn't seem all that happy about it as I handed him the telephoto camera. "All the pictures are there so after the explosion get your clean up crew to go in after me."

" Noreign" it was the first time that Darren raised his voice to me. "Call it off. Don't do this job. Darren pleaded in his stern father figure voice his eyes narrowing down at me.

Picking up the bags and slinging them around my shoulders I walked quietly to the door. "I'll see you two when I get back." Letting Darren's words roll right on past me.

"Noreign your a rich woman you don't need to do this let it go." Darren growled out walking towards me. Darren tried to stop me from leaving. Shooting both Darren and Anna a quick glance and stepping around Darren who sighed with resignation let me pass.

"It was never about the money." I whispered and phased out into the witching hour.

Even my whole body was telling me to call it off but since when did I ever do what others told me to do. Walking up to the monstrous castles front doors, the faint fluttering of squeamish butterfly's settled into the pit of my stomach. This was the first time that I was going to try the direct approach. Taking my foot I slam it into the doors hearing the wood splinter and crack with the protesting whack. When my foot slammed into the doors again they flew open the inside of DrewDare was in chaos.

Pulling both of the Biretta's from my waist and making sure they was locked and loaded. It was time for the nightmare of DrewDare to begin. Sarah came bouncing down the stairs when she saw me the look of fear was in her widening blue eyes while her face paled into a chalky white. Sarah looked as though she was about to run but a second of split indecision cross over into facial features while Sarah was contemplating all of her options.

By the look that Sarah wore on her face with determination spurring her on she had none and neither did I . This was going to be a fight to the death and we both knew it. Sure I could have shot her that would have been the easiest of choices. After all Sarah was a Children Of Light my mortal enemy. Unlike DrewDare I was more sporting then they were I would give the foolish girl a fighting chance. Setting my bags on the ground I waited for Sarah the way a lion stalks their prey waiting for her to come closer.

"You don't have to fight me Sarah. You can turn around now and leave with your life." I said hoping that she would take the out that I was giving her. Both of our bodies was moving in harmony as we circled each other, our arms out to the sides of us. In her hands posed was the golden sais.

"Afraid that I might win." Sarah asked lunging forward her bold dauntlessness showing all the skills that she had learned over the years. Side stepping her deadly reach I countered and blocked we moved in contrast from each other.

" No because this is one fight you can't win Sarah. And to be honest I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to. Last chance throw down the sais and I'll let you leave with your life." I felt sad for her, her death was so meaningless. Sarah was going to die just for the cause and I could see it in her face before she even said anything. She was going to protect this castle why because the DrewDare brain wash her into doing so. With disgust I nodded my head.

"How can you be so sure that I'm going to lose." Pulling off my gloves Sarah saw my hands and blanched.

"Does the name Noreign SeaCrest mean anything to you Sarah? I asked softly giving her a chance to digest the information. A light crosses her eyes she knew who I was and came at me. Thrusting both sais simultaneously at me I threw a right block then left with the back of my knuckles I hit her jaw just under the eye, but she didn't even feel the blow. Again she threw her right with the sais then pivoting on her left foot to transfer the weight to the right foot, her left arm shot out. Side stepping her again I threw in my round house kick knocking her backwards. One of the sais fell from her hands rebounding she used the hand to hand combat but Sarah just wasn't fast enough. The last punch she threw at me I grab her by the back of the neck The moment that I grab her Sarah's eyes widen. She knew that she was going to die I could see it in her eyes, when Sarah let out a small squeak. Snarling and growling in rage I sank my fangs into the wall of her throat, ripping and tugging on the meaty tissue of the chamber of her esophagus.

Tossing Sarah lifeless limp body on the floor and moving on to my next target some of the Children of Light took my warnings and moved running for their very lives. While the others tried trapping me by sheer numbers. Pulling the Beretta's out and shooting the children of Light that got in my way. I had laid the last of my explosives and set my finger on the detonator.

When I felt fire ripple down my back shattering it's way into the vertebra's of my spine. I felt the same sharp volcanic pain burn through me again and again three more times. Without hesitation my finger pressed the button and self preservation forced my body to phase.

The interior of the DrewDare walls folded inward into it self the way a pretzel does after it has been cut rolled and folded until its been baked. The outer exterior walls blew semi outwards then exploded up wards into the sky. The whole foundation shock then groan in protest. After one charge after another sent the brick rock castle into dust and crumbling rubble. Large flames of yellow, orange, red caressed the remaining structure until there was nothing left except the plum clouds of smoke and drifting ash.

Out side in the shades of trees dawn was coming. I was on my stomach crawling using my arms to propel me forward inch by bloody fucking inch, trying to get under the full protection of the trees when my body gave out. I could feel the smoldering of flames lick my feet and legs as the sun warm rays worked it way up my stomach.

Somewhere in my delirium or the blurring of the world that spun around me he came out of no where running calling out my name. Just as fast as he appeared I remembered the sensation of floating his movements was fast. I felt my body being jerked up. Looking down at my hands that was stained and trimmed in blood. I felt sick so many dead, so many lost.

"So much blood. My hands are for ever stained in blood." I choked out tears from my pain, tears from killing Sarah, tears for all that I just killed. "So much blood." Unable to hold my eyes open any longer. I could hear Leathan's voice again "You've become a real killer haven't you?"

Opening my heavy lid eyes there was a dim light coming from a nearby stand. Looking around everything seemed foreign strange nothing looked familiar and panic slowly was setting in. Where the hell was I? More importantly how did I get here? Nestled into strong arms one drape around my waist the other my head was resting on and the feel of a leg pressed tight in between mine. Damn I wasn't alone and that scared me how the hell did I get here? I felt temporarily safe but there was know telling how long that would last.

"Do...do ...I know you." I croaked out my voice sounding strange and hoarse to my own ears. My body was hurting, tense and trembling with fear.

"That's not funny Noreign." The voice muffled into my ear his breath feeling warm on my neck. "If I roll you over Noreign will you promise not to phase? Not sure of what he was talking about I nodded my head but remained silent. Feeling him moving up unto his side. I could feel his hand on my back pulling me slowly towards him. The pain that I felt in my back was sharp and I winch a few time before I ended up on my back and saw his face for the first time.

He looked at me concerned as though he genuinely cared about my welfare. His face was soft and relaxed at that moment I didn't think he would hurt me. Swallowing my eyes searching his out I hastily licked my lips.

"Please tell me do ...do I know you?


	28. Full Circle

Looking back down at me he looked momentarily thoughtful. Brushing his hand across my face letting his thumb linger at my neck he gave a half smile.

" Yes Noreign. You know me even if you can't remember. The ringing of a cell broke his eyes from me and to the bags laying on the floor getting up opening the duffel bag he answered whoever was on the other end of the cellphone. Whoever she was sounded loud as I could hear her voice across the room.

"Yes this is Leathan...Slow down Anna...brushing the sleep off of his face Leathan came back towards the bed sitting besides me.

It's okay Anna...no Noreign's she fine, she's here...taking a deep breath this Leathan guy was getting frustrated with whoever was on the other end of the phone. She wasn't letting him get a word in edge wise.

"Anna she here." He repeated again.

"But somethings happen to her she doesn't remember anything...I don't know what happen to Noreign...Yes you can see her... but not tonight her body is still healing.

"Well apparently everything didn't go according to plan. Leathan shouted into the phone. I knew she was going to go after them, that's why I kept going back on the off chance...If I hadn't she would be dead.

"What about Darnell...did you say Darnell LeaHeart...then your not safe there either...Noreign... sired owe...Do you remember where we met here in London, can you phase there...fine I'll have Paul met you, but your not seeing Noreign tonight. Raking his hand through his messy hair Leathan raised his eyebrow at me "Anna wants to talk to you." I was about to sit up but Leathan placed a restraining hand on my arm shaking his head no. Taking the phone from his outstretched hand.

"Hello."

"Noreign owe thank god you had both me and Darren worried."

"Who...Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath my eyes locked on Leathan who was watching me with a puzzled look.

"Noreign are you still there?" The voice on the other asked. Noreign are you okay." I could hear her sigh out as though she was starting to cry.

"I'm...I'm fine. Really I'm fine." Like hell I was I didn't even know who I was talking to and I'm telling her I'm fine

"Has he hurt you Noreign. She asked calmly. The crackling on the other end of the line brought my attention back to the voice.

"Who."

"Your husband Leathan has he hurt you." She asked again.

"My husband." I repeated almost whispering why would my husband want to hurt me?

"No..no he hasn't hurt me." Handing the phone back to Leathan and shaking my head. I didn't want to talk to her anymore, the whole conversation was making my head hurt.

The softness of his mercury eyes somehow calmed me and his voice was so gentle he could have been reassuring a child. Winching in pain again I saw Leathan walk to the door." Get some sleep Noreign. I'm just going to send Paul after your friend." Placing the phone to his ear and stepping out into the hallway. I could hear Leathan talking to at least four other voices when sleep claimed me.

The second time around that I woke up I could hear chatter coming from the hallway. Again the room was dimly lit with the lamp on the nightstand on. The same feeling of being held by strong arms was very much present. When I tried to roll over my body was stiff and sore but wasn't painful as it had been the last time. Being face to face to Leathan only made me want to ask a half a dozen question but not one passed from me. Slowly he opened his eyes and smile up at me and the rumbling chuckle that came from his chest made me want to laugh.

"Whats so funny." I asked searching his eyes as though I missed something.

"Nothing just leave it to you to get hurt in order to share my bed. Leathan's arms tighten around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Noreign do you trust me. Leathan asked his face becoming voided of all emotions.

"Looking into his eyes again I knew in my gut that I did. I trusted him with every fiber of my being even though I couldn't remember.

"Yes...I think so why.

"Because I want to take you somewhere it might help you to remember. Can you trust me enough to keep you safe?

"Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath if it could help me to remember than what did I have to lose.

"Yes I trust you and if it will help than yes." Part of me was afraid of the unknown but I didn't believe that someone who could sleep beside me would hurt me either.

"Becky left you some clothes on the dresser. I'll met you in the hallway. Pulling away to get up Leathan cross the room so that I could get dressed. Whoever Becky was she and I wore the same size clothes. The jeans fit and looked good but for some reason I didn't like the soft pastel powder blue blouse it just didn't seem like me. Sighing in the mirror the stranger looked back almost smirking at me seeing the scars in the mirror and choosing to ignore them I went in search of Leathan. True to his word with his hand on my upper arm. He led me out into the kitchen gathered around the table was six other people and I cringed moving closer to Leathan who put a protective arm around me. Giving me a reassuring look Leathan's hand tightened.

"If this work Noreign you'll remember them soon enough.

The girl with the blond hair jumped up and ran towards me and I back even further into Leathan and buried my head into his chest.

"Noreign don't you remember me. She called out in a pouting voice. Her big gray eyes looking me over.

"Dammit Anna I told you, just back off. Your scaring her, just back off. Paul get her the hell out of here." Leathan growled out placing both of his hands around me in a manner that he wouldn't let the world touch me or anyone in it.

"We"ll be back shortly." Leathan told everyone." And then you can talk to her. "Conrad your with me. Looking up questioningly I glanced over to the guy who had a scar that stretched from his left cheek just below his eye to his earlobe He looked like a towering giant.

"Does he have to go."I asked feeling silly for whispering.

"Conrad's going to help you feel safe Noreign. He's just like the rest of us. Conrad wants to help that's all. Leathan explained. "Come on pulling me towards the front door Leathan wrapped his arms around me rather tightly than he had before. Everything bleed together shapes, sound, peoples faces, buildings. For a moment I felt disoriented until a tree line came into view.

Refusing to let get of me Leathan pulled me towards a large pile of rubble. Looking around I saw fallen brick that had crumbled into nothing. Ash covered the ground with broken glass. Then as if my brain had short circuit I was teleported into a different time. A massive rock castle stood here I saw myself fighting a group of people and shooting them. One young girl came down the stairwell smiling. All their faces, all their voices swirled around me. The person who had stood behind me stabbing me with the swords everything played out like a movie in my head. I tried to break free of Leathan I needed to run. I had to run.

"No." I growled out bitterly. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see what I was seeing, somehow I managed to get free of Leathan. Just to have two more arms grab me and hold me down while the movie played out in my head

"Let me go." I snarled out but the arms that held me was impassive they wouldn't release their grip. I saw Aden, Becky everything from the last five years, glancing back down at my hands I saw blood on my skeletal hands and fingers. I could hear Leathan's parting words "You've become a real killer haven't you?"

"I kill them because I have to." I told the invisible ghost, tears was streaming down my face. I could see Aden only he sounded so much like Leathan. Trying to fight the hands off that wouldn't let me go was like trying to pry open wrought Iron and steel.

"They came after my family. So much blood, so much blood, my hands are forever stained in blood." I screamed out. Looking wildly around and seeing only the DrewDare. I tried to phase but something was keeping me grounded. I tried using the push but all my efforts was blocked and the Irons of steel wouldn't let me go. Collapsing to the ground from seeing the many faces of the DrewDare and using up all the energy from trying to get away. My body was violently shaking since when had the world turned up side down with me in it? "I've become just like them I'm a real killer and...and my hands my god my hands are forever stained in their blood.

"Noreign come back to me, Noreign." Leathan tried to get threw my excessive rantings but I couldn't hear him, there was just so much blood loud pulsating boom echoed hard into my head, pain shot through me.

"Look at me Leathan's voice commanded. Fiery hot pokers exploded everywhere in my head so I could only hear Leathan's voice. "Look at me Noreign and see me." Dragging my eyes off the nightmarish image. My eyes found Leathan's grayish silvery depth's that looked like mercury. Breathing hard my eyes was locked on Leathan and the pain was subsiding. Licking my lips that had gone dry it was Conrad arms that held me down which slightly loosened.

"I...I ..remember...but only the last five or so years of my life from when I first woke up at the ranch with you." I whispered. Everything else is blank." My shoulders sagging it felt as though I had ran a marathon or a triathlon. Glancing down at my hands new skin formed but deep ugly traces of scarring remained from the holy water. They looked as though I had been in a bad fire and received skin graphs.

"I... need gloves ...when humans sees my hands...

Reaching over Leathan placed his hands over mine almost covering them so that I really couldn't see them."Noreign stop, I want to take you home. Can I take you home? Shaking my head I looked back up at Leathan whose expression was filled with despair the pity shone in his eyes.

"I'm not a child Leathan. You can have Conrad release me now.

Arching his eyebrow Leathan only shook his head."I don't think so Noreign, there's no guarantees that you won't run and I have searched to damn long for you to run now." Looking up at him questioningly I relaxed even more into Conrad.

"And..and if I give you my word that I won't run then what.

"Leathan how do you expect Noreign to trust us if you don't trust her?" Conrad asked which shock me was he standing up for me when had that changed?

"I promise Leathan I won't run. I won't try anything." I said sadly the fight for once was taken out of me and I was tired on so many levels and I was so tired of running. Looking up at Conrad, Leathan shook his head and Conrad's arms let go of me. Extending his hand Leathan pulled me to my feet.

"Leathan can...can we go home. I...I just want to go home." The rustling of wind behind me suggested that Conrad had phased and I was keenly aware of being alone with Leathan. Pulling me into his arms Leathan eyes rested on mine without saying anything he phased us to his home, where a very unhappy Anna met me.

"Noreign tell these people to back off. I have every right to know how you are doing and this beast." She growled pointing her finger at Paul who wore a full smile. "Keeps getting in the way, he blocks my every movement."

"Anna as you can see I'm fine...He didn't hurt you did he?" Anna asked challenging Leathan by glaring. Anna didn't even look at me but was taping her foot expectantly on the ground.

"Because if he did so help me...Grabbing Anna by her shoulders she looked at me shyly. "I'm fine Anna. I've been here what at least three minutes and you haven't notice that I remember and there's not even a scratch on me.

"But you said that he wants to kill you... you said...I was wrong Anna I admit it I was wrong. I still don't know what Leathan's intentions are, but if he wanted me dead I would be dead.

"Well I guess so." Anna said giving Leathan an uncertain look. "Just tell him to keep his goons away from me." It started into a small chuckle but glancing over at Paul he was laughing so hard. He had his hands wrapped around his stomach.

While Anna face got even more angry crossing her hands over her chest with her head held high "Jackass" Anna called out over her shoulder. She almost stomp out of the kitchen.

"I like her Paul said grinning. Seeing Becky come into the kitchen Paul pushed off the wall. "I think I'm going to go look for Cybil huh Leathan do you want to join me?" Paul asked with his eyebrow raised. The hands that had been holding suddenly released me and Leathan shook his head following Paul leaving Becky and me alone in the kitchen. Not really ready to face my daughter in-law I turned walking back to the door with the whole need to run again.

"Why do you hate me so?" Becky asked in a small voice. Turning back around I could only see hurt and pain reflecting in her eyes as she stared back at me.

"I don't hate you Becky. I never did.

"Then why didn't you want to see me, when Leathan found you the first time?" Beck asked with hurt ringing out in her voice.

My head was on over load. what happened to me and Leathan was complicated and I wasn't about to explain it.

"It had nothing to do with you Becky. My relationship with Leathan was maybe still is complicated."

"Your not answering the question mom. Why the hell didn't you want to see us?" Fire flashed in Becky's eyes placing her hand on the wall she was making her stand by not letting me pass and by not letting me run.

"Because it hurt to damn much to not be with you. After all these years Becky then Leathan shows up out of the blue. When the last time I was with you all he wanted to kill me for the safety of this coven." I was shouting I couldn't stop the pain as it flooded out of me. All the years of grief tore from my lips. "I buried you all when Leathan walked out. So don't you dare think that I didn't fucking care because I did." Laughing the way an insane person would, uncontrollable. "I went after the DrewDare, The Children of Light, I faced them all for what they did to you, Aden and the rest of this coven. So don't you fucking say I didn't care because I have always loved you. Without really thinking I grab the door nob and swung open the door. But Leathan's frame blocked the outside entrance so that I couldn't pass.

"Going somewhere." He asked 's eyes just glittering harshly with unspoken rage knowing that I would bolt again.


	29. Enough Is Enough

"Yes just outside to clear my head. Unlike you Leathan. I keep my word." Uncrossing his arms and pulling off the wooden door frame Leathan let me pass. The night sky was filled with stars, the skies it self was clear the blacken horizon stretched as far as the eye allowed. The moon was at it's fullest the molten yellow illuminated the ground flooring. The house wasn't as big as the beach house. The London property was filled with trees but in a nutshell it was very barren in contrast to the other homes that Leathan own. It made me miss my home in Paris. I wanted to see Chateau de Villette and walk around my gardens and watch the fish that swam in the lakes.

"Penny for your thoughts." Leathan quietly asked as he kept glancing over at me. Looking at the different trees and really not seeing anything I stop and looked at Leathan.

"I want to be at home, walking in my gardens, feed the fish. I want to see my own paradise" Looping my hand around the large oak tree and walking slowly in circles.

Paris is beautiful Leathan.

"Is that where you have been all these years? Is Paris? Leathan asked stopping me with his unreadable expression.

"Could we go there? You could see it for yourself the City of lights, The Eiffel Tower." Taking Leathan's hands into mine threading our fingers together Leathan's watched me curiously. "I could take you to my home, I've been wanting to share it's beauty with you for quit some time.

"First tell me what happened back there." Leathan asked softly "Tell me what happened at DrewDare."

Leaning up against the tree and staring back off into the distance."I just don't want to talk about it Leathan."

"Noreign you kept saying there was so much blood. That your hands are forever stained have you looked at yourself lately? More than just your hands are stained, your body and all those scars. How much is enough." Leathan asked his voice sounded strained and wracked with guilt"

Crossing my hands over my chest and looking up I took a deep breath. Was this the part where Leathan wanted me to end the war they started? "When there dead !, When there all fucking dead and not a threat anymore !...And ...and I can sleep at night knowing Becky and Cybil are safe." I shouted out glaring hard at my unseen enemy.

"And if The Children Of Light kills you first or the next chapter of the DrewDare gets their hands on you first? Then what Leathan spewed at me.

Sighing with resignation and soften my look on Leathan who always seemed to be my voice of reason. "Then I die knowing that I wasn't that traitorous bitch that you was once married to. That...that monster... the stranger in the fucking mirror died with Aden, that at some point I took a stand to protect what mattered most. Family." I whimpered out. "Love."

Pulling me close to him Leathan placed his hands on my waist his fingertips squeezing firmly then letting go, just to squeeze again." Your not her Noreign everyone here knows it. Everyone including myself figured that out a long time ago. Shaking his head the look of pain guilt was so prevalent. Take me to Paris Noreign." Leathan said thickly his husky whisper sounding off the walls of his chest. I had never phased two people before but this was a learning experience and I really did want to show Leathan my magical paradise.

Chateau de Villette was brightly lit the fountain's central point bronze sculpture of Neptune from the Saints Ouenout front in the lake was turned on. Jets of water shot up as though they could touch the night sky. Then would cascade back down towards the earth in vibrant colors that changed from luminescent reds, greens, blues, orange, yellows. On the lake every so often I would hear the water surface being broken from one of the fishes jumping out of the water just to land back in again. Leathan eyes widen and a soft smile creased his lips while he was taking in the gardens. His eyes would flicker to the main house of the Chateau. Pointing to the building that sat opposite of the main house was the chapel and on the other side was the greenhouse and servants quarters.

"That over there is the chapel." Letting out a small laugh out and using my hand to cover my mouth to stifle the laugh.

" You own a chapel Noreign." Leathan said with amusement twinkling in his eyes, letting out a rich chuckle himself. The joke was a vampire had their own chapel one that we couldn't set foot on.

"Yep and you can see the vineyards from here, not that I drink much." I said grinning throwing my hands above my head and twirling around.

"Everything you see here is mine and it's beautiful." I said laughing looking back at Leathan who stopped walking and was watching me.

The serious look that Leathan was giving me made me shiver and the laughter died down. While his grayish silvery eyes darken with a look of intensity and heat. Glancing back down I was twisting and wringing my hands together. "I need to put some gloves on." The magical moment lost on the scars.

Walking slowly towards the house I knew we was going to have the talk. The one that we both was putting off, but one that seemed to be happening whether we wanted to or not. Opening up the front door Leathan took his time looking at everything before walking in. Walking into the my favorite octagonal living room and opening up the french doors that led to the back patio. I sighed heavily when I saw a note on the stand from Darren. "Your right Noreign, Darnell has become a problem we need to met before things with him turn ugly call me." Darren. Moving silent Leathan stood behind me and read the note from over my shoulder. Damn the man I never once heard the clicking of his soles on the limestone floors, know wonder why he was so dangerous.

Grabbing a hold of my left hand and fingering the wedding band on my finger. Leathan remained quiet. When he finale spoke I couldn't help but jump from the breaking of silence. Not letting go of my hand Leathan used his other hand on my waist to turn me around, his unreadable eyes held mine.

" Whose ring are you wearing these days Noreign? Taking a deep breath and groaning in ward.

" I'm...I'm wearing my ring...huh... um...I bought it to hopeful stop Darnell's... looking down at the floor I pulled my hand away and cross my hands over my chest. And Leathan was giving me that look that he wanted an answer.

" Darnell was coming onto me allot claiming he... he wanted to... and..and...I didn't like it so, so I told him that I was married to get him to back off. Not that it work. Groaning out loud and walking over to the couch I placed my head in my hands unable to look at Leathan.

"Is he the one who taught you how to phase and how to use the push Noreign? Leathan asked.

"Yep that and how to mind roll through compulsion and that was the extent of our partnership. Unless I was doing a big job like the one I had in London. Then we would work together to eliminate the DrewDare.

"And Darren? Noreign how does he fit into this? Leathan asked his eyes studding me to see just how truthful I was really being with him.

" Darren's more like a father towards me always worried about whether I have enough money to take care of my self. He's the one who bought me the Chateau about two weeks before I came to Paris.

"So you knew the night that I left, that you was leaving? Leathan said sounding bitter his eyes hardening on me.

"I had the plane tickets in my bags. I was already packed when you found me sick Leathan, I felt that I didn't have much to stay for.

"But you knew that night." Leathan growled out his voice slowly was climbing.

"Why are you getting so angry you didn't want me remember

"I wanted you, dammit Noreign I wanted you." Leathan hiss out through his clinch teeth. His hands tightening into fists and he started pacing around the room growling like a caged animal.

"You wanted to bed me and that was all." I screamed out. "Remember our conversation I asked you could you ever trust me and what did you say to me, the very same day you wanted to kill me. I'll remind you Leathan. You said no. I huffed out more then pissed pulling the nick knack off the stand. It went hurdling against the wall shattering making Leathan stop to glare at me. I knew that look, the one that I had seen so many time before.

Getting up from the couch and making a mad dash to the stairs. Leathan's hands shot around me so fast slamming me hard into the wall preventing me from escaping. Leathan body press me up tightly against the wall ensuring that I couldn't phase His breathing right along with mine was ragged from the argument or from being so close together.

" Leathan let me go." I snarled out. Glaring out at him from under my eye lashes. Trying at best to ignore the loud roaring filtering in my ears or the crackling of electricity that was sparking off around us.

"I wanted you Noreign. I went back for you and you was gone. All I had was that damn letter of yours and that's all I have thought of since. I still want you." Leathan said thickly his voice laced with a ton of emotions anger being the primary of them. Oh, God, looking into those eyes, I saw everything that Leathan was trying to hold back.

Lacing his hand into my hair Leathan's lip came down hard on mine jerking my head away from his to break the contact. Leathan hand snaked around his fingers snaring into my hair. Holding my head into place for his lips to claim mine and all thoughts of reason what we had been fighting about was gone. The seconds his lips pushed hard to open mine. When our tongues met they meshed together colliding into a fight of there own, one of dominance, one of need, one of of hunger. Releasing my hair Leathan's hands griped my hips so tightly and hard his waist and pelvis pushed up into mine. Digging my nails into the of his back of his shirt, his lips moved from mouth to my neck trailing fire burning my skin with the slightest of touch.. "Your body calls out to me Noreign. You want this as much as I do." Leathan said with a guttural growl

"Leathan." I screamed out when he nearly lifted me off the floor with his pelvis. Our movements became frantic with the popping of buttons from both of our shirts and the slid of both of our zippers. Sliding his hands up and down my back my body was trembling, shaking craven the need of Leathan. When he looked at me

"Not here Noreign, Show me where" He whispered hoarsely. The fire that burned in his eyes offered unspoken promise. Spanning my waist line with his hands Leathan lifted me up and started climbing the stairs pointing the way with my fingertips. Leathan's eyes widen when he saw my bedroom taking in the size of my bed and the massiveness of the room it's self he deposited me on my bed.

"Have a big enough bed?" Leathan asked smirking down at me while his eyes burned hotly.

"Big is good." I said unevenly looking down and fingering the patterns of the comforter then looking at him.

"And what did you do on those lonely nights Noreign? Did you think of me?" Leathan asked crawling up on the bed beside me while his hands and mouth picked right up where they left off. Leathan's hand sank into the strands of my hair. Bushing his lips to my forehead then grazing them to my the sides of my cheeks and jaw, my blood began to boil throughout my body making me burn for his touch. "Did you think of this Noreign, Did you think of my touching you, holding you like this." Leathan asked huskily into my ears his ragged breathing made me shake.

" Yes I want you, I thought of you every night. Owe god please Leathan." I cried out wanting , him need him." Threading my arms around his back I could feel the taunt muscles flex and bounce from my touch his abs rocked hard from years of training tightening from my hands kneading the flex muscles. With animalistic roar Leathan pulled me even closer I was having the same effect on him as he was having me. My breath caught in my throat when Leathan stretched out on top of me and his fiery lips blowing hot air bit and tug on my bottom lip once, twice then deepening the kiss. Our limbs and legs tangled and the fires that burned in my blood only boiled over from the many things, that Leathan was making me feel. Leathan brought our bodies together connecting us.

"Oh god... oh god...Leathan ." Screaming out his name from the mounting tension and the powerful thrusts and digging my fingernails deeply into his back. The rumbling growl vibrated off of Leathan's chest and he bit into my shoulder biting back the animalistic growl that ripped through him. Looking down at me his silvery mercury eyes darken looking as though they were liquid pools of silver. "It was never like this Noreign. Never." Leathan growled out. The sensations was strong to strong I was intoxicated the loud deafening roaring buzzing in my ears drowned out all sounds.

While Leathan's body was burning me, in movement and touch. Unable to take in anymore my fangs bit into his neck, not out of thirst but because Leathan unleashed the beast inside of me. The flavor of him was so strong just as intoxicating and heady. Leathan was so rich, husky and had such an earthy quality that I was driven into madness with his cedar and pines aroma. Releasing Leathan he had taken my body and soul to the highest cliffs of a precipice and just when I was just about to go spiraling down wards. Leathan stalled his movements and restarted the slow burn all over again. When daylight appeared through the curtains my body was exhausted and sore from the many, many hours of being loved by Leathan that sleep claimed us both. Even in the security of his arms the nightmares came.

I was at the DrewDare's in Italy laying on some kind of wooden cross altar. Towering above my head and dressed in his white and gold trim pristine robes was Andrew. Who wore an arch dioceses headdress of gold and embroidery crest of DrewDare's symbol on it. In his right hand Andrew held the aspergillum. Fling his hand around with it, holy water shot out of the tiny holes dousing me with liquid fire.

With an evil look that harden his eyes, Andrew was peering out at the crowd that had gathered. "You see children, this vile creature can be brought down with his grace. They cannot not hide from their sins or wickedness, no fowl creature from Satan can hide from us." Andrew shouted out to the growing crowed. Looking down at me those cold unfeeling loathsome eyes shined their hideous sadistic pleasures, of the agony that Andrew's hands would soon deliver.

"Andrew please don't do this. I pleaded my voice cracking, sounding strange to myself.

"You should have know Noreign that I was coming back for you. Just like you couldn't hide your sins, you also should have learned you can't hide from me either. Raising the fine tipped sword above his head he slammed the swords blade into my chest. Rough hands was shaking me hard somewhere close by someone was calling my name the hands that griped me didn't feel like Andrew's refined hands. These felt calloused and rough waking up screaming and confused it took me a few minutes to figure out where I was. The hands that was holding me and the voice that had been calling me belong to Leathan and he had gathered me into his arms. Swallowing hard and blinking the last traces of sleep from my eyes I caught Leathan watching me.

' Your still having nightmares maybe it would help if you talked about them Noreign. It can't be good for you to keep everything so bottled up all the time.

Sighing and rolling over into his arms. Leathan and I was face to face. "You really don't want to hear it it's...it's just so stupid a silly dream is all."

Leathan eyes searched mine and the expression on his face said that he wasn't taking no for an answer as if he ever did. "you have been having nightmares for sometime now and I bet you were still having them when we were apart, so don't blow this off as nothing. What are the dreams about." Leathan asked, while his fingers traced a line back and forth down my shoulder and back

" There pretty much the same Andrew is a priest and everyone in the coven dies and he saves me for last. Except this last time he keeps rambling how I can't hide from my sins crap and just like my sins he can find me to. Then in front of a large crowd he stabs me with a sword. I shivered from the memory and Leathan's arms tightened around me even more. Brushing the fallen hair from his eyes Leathan was deep in thought.

"And there always the same with Andrew and him being a priest." Leathan asked with a hint of concern.

Rolling my eyes. "I just don't understand what the big deal is all about. It was stupid dream, just let it go." Pulling myself onto Leathan's chest and locking my lips to his. Was an effective way of stopping the whole damn dream nonsense stuff. But was also an effective way of making my blood boil. Leathan looping his hands around my hips. Leathan let out another guttering growl something within the last six or eight hours I notice he did often.

Darren was walking into the bedroom when. "Noreign that Darnell...Owe shit I'm sorry. He said feeling quit embarrassed and a shade of red trimmed his cheeks.

Letting out a small laugh and rolling back onto the bed I used a sheet to cover my head.

"Um you must be Noreign's husband Leathan. Noreign's spoken very highly of you." Darren said clearing his voice. "I uh brought these from downstairs. I uh thought you was Darnell." Darren said evenly.


	30. Prepare Your Soul 4 Hell

Placing the clothes on the edge of the bed. 'I'll um see you two downstairs we have much to discuss." Even though Darren's face was turning more a brighter shade of red he made his graceful exit without looking back. I couldn't help cracking up laughing at the idea of Darren catching us was more than hilarious, as another bout of laughter sprang from both us. Sitting up Leathan retrieved his clothes going through the pockets of his trench coat. With a serious look Leathan turned his attention back to me and once again the laughter died down and I was drawn in by the vortex of his eyes.

"Give me your hand Noreign." Leathan spoke softly but yet sternly.

At first I thought he was joking but the darkening in his eyes said other wise. Tentative at first I handed him my right hand.

"No your other hand." Leathan said shaking his head

"Leathan what's this...Shaking his head Leathan arched his eyebrow at me.

" Sh, sh, sh, does everything have to be a fight with you Noreign? Just give me your hand. Screw it I'm doing things my way." He growled out tackling me back down on the bed. Getting back on top of me Leathan wrestled and fought for my hand chucking against his neck. I felt him sliding and tugging my ring off of my finger. Apparently he didn't like the idea that I had bought one for myself.

"Hey I paid allot." Before I was able to finish the sentence Leathan lips locked on mine and all reasoning stop and I was keenly aware of him. Wrapping my free arm around his neck and pressing him closer to me nothing else mattered.

The kiss was becoming deeper more, the loud roaring in my ears was deafen everything else out. Just the touch the feel alone was sending me back into madness and just as fast as Leathan had started he was pulling away.

Clearing his throat Leathan looked hard at me as though he was trying to figure something out. The brushing of his thumb on my neck had me leaning more into his hands.

"Darren's downstairs we shouldn't keep him waiting." Leathan said gruffly.

Noticing that Leathan had let go of his hold on my hand. I couldn't help sliding my hands down his hips and waist. Loving the feel of his leg muscle tighten in response to my touch.

"Darren can wait but I don't know if I can." I mummer against his neck which brought a smirk from Leathan. Placing a quick kiss to my lips Leathan rolled off but smile down at me. He got up running his hand threw his already messy hair and sliding on his pants. I didn't want to drag my eyes from the view.

" You don't know how much I love hearing you say that Noreign. But we shouldn't keep your Darren friend, father whoever this fellow is waiting not after he's been so kind in looking after you." Leathan said in a chastising voice. Picking up my shirt and throwing it at me. "Argh...fine you win but I would have rather stayed in bed." I argued almost pouting. Grudgingly I pulled myself out of bed and walked over towards the dresser. I was in mid stride when I came to a screeching halt when I looked down at my hand. There are my ring finger was Leathan grandmothers ring the one that I had some many times fantasized about and it was on my finger. The shine from the diamonds and the play of of colors from the sapphires was breath taking. The feel of Leathan hand on my cheek brought my attention up to him. He was wiping tears that I wasn't even aware that had fallen from my eyes. I had waited so long, so very long.

"Did you mean it Noreign." Leathan asked softly his eyes almost glowing with the moment of everything he was feeling. For once his face was an open book, an open canvas I could read everything he was feeling.

So over come with intense emotions I shook my head but somewhere I had managed to find my voice. "Yes" I said hoarsely my voice sounding weak and small, as though I had a frog or enormous lump in it. "I love you..I..have for a long time now." Swallowing hard and bringing my eyes back to his. Leathan gentle smile grew.

"Then your wearing it for the right reason Mrs. McKay or is it SeaCrest? Leathan asked with amusement dancing in his eyes, while he patiently waited for an answer. Reaching up on my toes I planted my lips on his, the circling of his hands on my hips held me steady in place. When Leathan lifted his head. I smiled brightly at him. "I like McKay better, much better." With that Leathan let me go and took off down the stairs.

In the dresser I found a royal blue turtle neck long sleeve pullover and a pair of black skinny jeans. Stuffed into the corner was a pair of lite form fitting black gloves putting them on I rushed downstairs where Darren smiled cheerfully and Leathan who had been siting down at the couch looked up. When he saw the gloves on my hands a small scowl crossed his face but he didn't say nothing.

"Darnell has become a large problem Noreign I don't take kindly to threats and here lately he has been making all kinds of wild threats." Pulling at the lapels of his business suit. Darren face grew agonizingly serious.

"He's not only insisting on just your share from the London job but the others as well. Darnell is also demanding my cut, going as far as threatening to change me if I don't turn over all the funds. Darren spat out angrily. "But that's not the only thing pissing me off right now. Noreign that bastard Darnell also says if he can't take you as his bride...Darren refused to say the rest.

"I get the picture. He said he would kill me. Thanks Darren" I said weakly my insides crawling from what Darnell was demanding. I felt like I was going to be sick, then my stomach lurched running into the nearest hallway bathroom. With my hand cupping my mouth everything that had been in my stomach came lurching out into the white porcelain of the off my gloves and splashing cold water over my face Leathan handed me a towel from the rack.

" I think it's time we called Darnell don't you Noreign." Wiping the remaining water off my face. Looking up in the mirror and catching his eyes reflecting back at me in the mirror. Leathan wore a grim look. I had only seen that look once and it was when he was about to kill someone. The last time he had that look he was fighting his brother Nelson who had turned traitor, leading the DrewDare straight to us.

"Yeah" Nodding my head was all I could manage. The look in Leathan eyes even scared me and this time around I wasn't on the receiving end of his wrath.

"I..I have to get my cellphone Leathan...I ..I..never call him on the main phone." I stammered now afraid just how far Leathan's anger might turn. Getting my gloves to put them back on. Leathan hands snaked out around my waist, spinning me around so fast that I was facing him.

"Don't do that." He said softly taking the gloves from my hands. "My wife hides nothing least of all these." Leathan said pressing a kiss to each hand. "Now go and get the cellphone lets get this matter resolved."

"But it's at your house isn't.

"Here don't let me cut in on you two love birds, but use mine he's been calling this damn thing none stop." Darren interjected pressing the last callers number, then hitting send and handed the phone to Leathan. I'm not sure how many rings it took for Darnell to answer but I know it wasn't to many.

"I understand that you have been looking for me? Yes well my wife has kept me very informed and so has Darren. The look on Leathan's face gave new mean to dark and grim as he was fast becoming ferociously enraged. Name the place you son of a bitch." Leathan said in low menacing growl everything about Leathan had become dark and ominous. He had transformed into a dangerous predator and was now hunting Darnell. From the quiet tones of his voice to the blacken of mercury in his eyes, just to hear him quietly speak made the hairs on my neck stand straight up.

" Ow and Darnell prepare your soul for hell." With a low languish growl Leathan lightly, lightly chuckled. " Because your ass is mine." Closing the phone up Leathan handed it back to Darren who stood open mouth facing me.


	31. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

Even though Darren hadn't known Leathan as long as I had. By his shocked expression he was just as fearful of Leathan at that very moment as I was.

"So what does that mean? Are you suppose to meet Darnell somewhere?" I asked feeling very nervous.

"That's exactly what that means Noreign. Why. What was you expecting to happen here? That I would play nice with him." Leathan asked a little harshly. "The man insults my wife, then has the audacity to threaten her as well and you want me to play nice. Flipping a snappy retort.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. Please tell me your seriously not going to go after him alone." I said challenging back.

Placing his hand on my hips the tighten of his fingertips bit into my skin and then Leathan released, nuzzling the back of my neck with his cheek. I glance back at his reflection in the mirror and he was watching me.

"Give me some credit Noreign, I'm not that stupid, but I do have my own score to settle with Darnell." He said softly against my cheekbones.

"Then...then I'm going with you."The look I gave Leathan, he must of read that it would be pointless to try and talk me out of it, because he let out along sigh.

"You always have to be stubborn don't you?" He asked quietly kissing the side of my cheek, then headed back into the living room.

"Well She wouldn't be our Noreign if she was any different. Darren said looking more relieved

"No I guess your right Darren but I still don't have to like it." Leathan mumbled.

Crossing back into the Living room and sitting down beside him. Leathan placed his hand on my back rubbing the muscles up and down. Darren was watching Leathan closely observing him carefully as he was assessing his character, the way you would expect a dutiful father to do. Then letting his questioning eyes fall back on me.

"So how long do you plan on sticking around this time?" Darren asked one not accustomed to beating around the bush. The whole time that I had been in Paris Darren was the only one I had ever confided in and knew what had went down between me and Leathan. "Do you plan on taking off again? If for some reason your faith in Noreign here wavers again." Darren asked bluntly.

Leathan jaw tighten and I could hear him grinding his teeth. I guess he wasn't used to having to explain himself to anyone and being that Darren was taking a more fatherly role caught Leathan off guard. I could feel him stressing when his fingertips lightly press into my back.

"What happen with me and Nor...Save it Leathan.! I know all about it from your point."Lifting his finger Darren pointed to Leathan "Of view and hers." Darren said knowingly "and don't think that she left anything out because she didn't."

"Complicated." Darren scoffed. "Don't you think.. boy this goes way beyond complicated." Looking over towards me Darren"s scowl deepen further. "And you, young lady have you lost your mind?"

"Not another word Darren." Glaring back at him. "You know that I love him.. so stop, we...we both made mistakes, especial me and you know it.

"So is it my understanding that the rest of your family will be moving in?" Darren asked looking back over at Leathan.

"You told him about the coven?" Leathan gasped out towards me.

Before I had a chance to respond Darren cut me off.

"You use the word coven and Noreign used the word family, so tell me which is it? Personally I thought she meant a few brothers and sisters. Is there more to it.?

Clearing his throat Leathan didn't flinch back at Darren. "They are mine and Noreign's family but at the same time they are our coven to. We just protect each other like brother , sister, sons and daughters. Family. Noreign and I haven't even discussed about moving them here but I do like the idea. The children would love it up here.

"Yes the human children." Darren said thoughtful and his face softening as the he could see them in the room. "I would love to hear the pitter patter of small feet running around this place. Smiling brightly towards me "You wouldn't deny an old man the role of being a grandfather would Noreign?" Darren asked straight forward. Shaking my head I could see the wheels turning in Darren's mind he was already planning private schooling, nannies, dowries and so much more for Aden and Cybil. How could I deny Darren?

Looking back over to Leathan. "And you. You wouldn't take Noreign away from me would you?" She's...she's the only family that I've got. I love her like...Darren let the words past but I knew that Leathan had gotten the message and he smile back at him.

"No Darren I have no desire of separating you from your adoptive daughter. That is what she is to you? Am I right." Leathan asked with his eyebrow raised.

Straightening up and smoothing the hems of his suit, as much as he was a softy at heart, Darren hated in admitting it. "Yes well I think I should take my leave now." Darren said clearing his voice again looking uncomfortable. "Besides you two have much to discuss yourselves and I hate being a third wheel." Pulling away from Leathan and standing up.

"I'll walk you out. Smiling at the big softy, crossing the room and opening the door Darren kissed my forehead. "You will think about it my dear won't you?" He asked almost pleading.

Letting out a small giggle I smiled up at him "Sure grandpa will take about it." Taking a a few steps away from the door to be out of the flow of sunlight Darren left and only Leathan and myself remained.

Pulling his arms around my waist and nuzzling the back of my neck with his chin, Leathan sighed out loud making me quiver with his warm breath by my ear. "Darren's very protective of you Noreign. I think I'm going to like him allot.

"Your not mad?" I whispered turning to look into his eyes. "That he...he knows?"

"Smiling back down at me and kissing the tip of my nose. "No I'm not mad if anything I think both Cybil and Aden are going to love him."

"Darren's going to spoil them rotten, you know that don't you?" I asked with an amusing grin. I could already see Darren dressing up in a Santa suit playing jolly old saint Nick at Christmas

Taking my finger and walking them slowly up Leathan's shirt. "I'm going back to bed somebody wore me out last night and Darren got me up pretty early this morning care to join me ?"I asked laying my head on Leathan's chest. Letting out a low laugh that rumbled through his chest. "I would love to but I have some business that I have to attend to before I meet up with Darnell tonight." Letting out an regretful sigh.

Giving me a chaste kiss Leathan let me go and I made my way to to my room crawling into bed, the world of dreams claimed me again. The blue 57 Chevrolet Nomad Family wagon was on a lonely stretch of highway. In the back seat you could hear Ryan upset with his sister Casey. And the wailing cry of a small baby. "Mom Casey doing it again she keeps taking my cars." That's enough said the man to on right. "Casey give Ryan back his car." The man replied.

"Hear you go. You big baby." She grumbled out handing the the small car back. Something hard struck the glass visor hard enough the car went soaring into the air and the penetrating screams from the back seat filled the wagon of the car. Landing hard on the front of the grill of the car and flipping over and over. Metal grinding against metal had a sicken monstrous unnatural roar, the peppering spray of glass becoming transfixed into hurling missiles wafted the air cutting into everyone. The twisting of metal colliding again and again into the hard paved street crunching and roaring as though it was coming to life. In the back the wailing crying baby had quit crying. The sound of someone calling for Casey and Ryan was loudly heard. The car landing on it's side filled the family wagon with suffocating black smoke.

Noreign, Noreign wake up your having a nightmare." Leathan soft voice called out into the darkness. Lifting my heavy lid eyes and taking in my surrounding it was night fall. Sitting on the edge of the bed peering down at me was Leathan. Shuddering hard the nightmares was getting stranger, blinking the sleep from my eyes I sat up. The shine of Leathan eyes calmed and relaxed me taking a few minutes to get control of my scattered thoughts.

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily feeling the need to get up. The tighten and clenching in my stomach and the faint watering in my mouth told me I need to feed but I wondered if I should with us facing Darnell.

"Time for us to go." Leathan replied. "But if you need a few minutes everyone downstairs will understand." His eyes searching into mine. "Same one" Shaking my head I pulled back the blankets back "No this one was different strange but different. I really don't want to talk about it okay." Getting out of bed and pulling my pants on Leathan grasp my upper arm. "You know I'm here for you, anytime you do want to talk about it."

Leaning forward and giving Leathan a deep and meaningful kiss I pulled back." I know but drop it okay." Making a hasty retreat downstairs I met up with Conrad, Paul and Mike.

Looking good Noreign." Paul called out, looking around the living room.

"Well I like the changes you've made in Leathan. Mike snickered. "You ready to do this"His eyes looking at me skeptically.

"More than ready, but I do think I should eat first, don't want the blood-lust taking over. Crossing my arms in front of my chest. I could feel the blood-lust wanting to take hold and growing within me. Making my way to the kitchen and pulling out a glass from the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of blood from the refrigerator. "Anybody else wants some." I asked pouring myself a much needed glass.

Shaking his head. "No we're all good we make it a habit of feeding regularly."

"Noreign these are not your topical DrewDare's Children Of Light that we are fighting, these are vampires." Conrad said evenly while I took a big gulp of blood from the glass. Tossing me a stake while I enjoyed my meal. Their faster, smarter because they have been around so long and harder to kill.

"And lets not forget the fact that Darnell sired Leathan." Paul called out. So they have a history a bad one. "Darnell never really got over him leaving the coven and well Leathan is still pretty pissed at the fact that Darnell stole his humanity. It's common knowledge that Leathan still misses his former life."

Feeling the weight of the stake in my hand, felt wrong and odd. I was going to kill my own kind and this was something that was inedible. It was either we go after Darnell or face the other alternative. Knock it off Noreign I chided myself Darnell is a threat not only to yourself but the rest of the coven as well. Leathan coming down the stairs and downing the last of my meal. Conrad stood by the last step of the stairs. "So where are we going? Shaking his head Leathan let out an irritating sigh wiping the hair out of his eyes, the expression he wore was dark and menacing.

"Darnell has a twisted since of humor he wants to meet at la cite des morts- the city of the dead. He wants to gather where it all started for me.

Slapping Leathan on the back Conrad gave Leathan hard stern stare. "I don't need to tell you he's just trying to get into your head do I."

The smile that etch It's way across Leathan lips was cold unfeeling and one without mercy. "I want Darnell to get into my head, he won't like what he finds there waiting for him. Slinging the trench coat around his shoulders he walk out the door not glancing back.

Leathan grasping Conrad and Paul's hands he phased leaving me to phase with Mike who also didn't know where the cemetery was. Taking a deep breath to calm my restless nerves we phased. Time and sound slowed down peoples faces hovered around us. In the distance rolling hills, thousands of trees, winding paths with carefully plotted "street" names, and elaborate sepulchers and tombs, came into focus along with our enemies.

"Well this is creepy." Mike chuckled out glaring into the eyes of Darnell. "That must make you the king, ow my bad the master of creeps." Mike said with a slow growl.

"He's mine." Growled out Leathan who had pushed away from Paul and Conrad.

"Leathan I see you save me the trouble of going and collecting Noreign for me. Darnell's green hazel eyes darkening when he looked at me. Wading up as much spit that I could from inside of my mouth unlady like. I hurdle it into Darnell"s face. Who laughing was amused at the gesture and wipe the dribble off of his eyes and cheeks. "But Noreign is a hell cat isn't she? Well I will just enjoy breaking that spiritedness in her. Opening his hands he gestured to the sides of him. "I haven't given proper introductions have I?"

"Leathan you remember Danielle?... Of course you do? A face so perfectly fair you could never resist her charms could you. Perfect she was, tall slender build long movie screen blond flowing hair. Soulless emerald green eyes, blood rose petal lips. She was every freaking mans fantasy and I was repulsed just looking at her. Smiling seductively at Leathan and running her slender hands threw his hair and on the front of his chest in a knowing way."It's been along..long time Leathan." Danielle cooed like a dove.

Biting my tongue till the point it was bleeding I plastered the uncaring nonchalant look on my face. I wanted to shred her into pieces, but I didn't make a move despite the beast growing lurking within me ready to strike. "That's right bitch, just touch him again and see what happens" I hadn't realized that I had spoken but the words came out in a screeching hiss that didn't even resemble my own voice. I also hadn't realized that I had moved much less grabbed her wrist, but from the natural position her hand was in, it wasn't a big surprise that I had broken it.

"Danielle haven't I told you before to not touch what's not yours." Darnell said with more than a laugh springing from his mouth.

"Sorry Noreign." Danielle said poutingly her emerald green eyes wavering back towards Leathan, whose jaw clenched and I could hear the grinding of his teeth.

But the slide of Leathan's hands pulled me back and held me in place, while I continued to glare daggers of death at her. If Danielle hadn't figured it out yet. I was gunning for her.

" Do you also remember Fredrick, Travis, Roland, Max, and Brewster." Darnell asked overjoyed by the fact that we was out numbered and one of us would be taking on two instead of one.

Removing his hands from my hips. Leathan slowly predatory walked towards Darnell. The cold soulless mercury in his eyes told the rest of us his patience had snap and Leathan was all animal now stalking, hunting his prey and Darnell was on the menu.

"Are you ready for me Leathan?" Darnell asked quietly assessing his stance who had gone ready for attack mode.

"Question is Darnell are you ready for me?" Leathan quietly asked with ice and venom threading into his vocal cords, then lunging for him the rest of us spreed out. My eyes on Danielle who wore angelic smile of her noble face.

"I hope you like my sloppy seconds Noreign, he was never man enough for me anyways." Acting as though she was filing her nails down with a nail filer, she looked back up at me.

Letting Danielle have my award winning smile and batting my eyes right back at her. "Danielle if you wasn't the size of the grand Canyon. You might just actually be able to feel a man. But then again what would the rest of Paris do without you hm." I purred out just as sweetly. Then in a blink of an eye she shot towards me the punishing blow of her fist cracked hard into my cheekbone. Then another right hook speared a punishing blow slamming hard into my temple and jaw. Damn she was fast almost moving at the speed of light, cracking my nose with her elbow and I hadn't even managed to hit her yet.

I felt the stinging slash across my face as her stake bit a gash into the skin and another in my side. Growling with rage Conrad's words called out to me. Their faster, stronger and smarter. Blood was pouring down the side of my face and Danielle laughter rang out in my ears.

"Surely Darnell spoke to highly of you Noreign." She chuckled "You can take out the DrewDare but you can't hit me not even once ? Where's this badass that I have heard so much about?" With a half spring side kick connecting to the side of my head and temple. I was thrown backwards landing hard on my back. "Damn she was to good to fucking good."

I muttered to myself pushing my body hard off the ground. Closing my eyes and pushing out my breath I waited for her. I could hear the rustling of grass beneath her soles of her feet and the slide of her clothes move on her skin, Danielle was charging again but with my eyes closed. I could see and hear her in my minds eyes blocking both her right and left and spinning away from her. The sliding of her clothing and the moving of air she was preparing to strike with the stake this time, slowing her movements down in my mind.

My hand blocked the stake that was coming towards my chest. Spinning away from her again she was disarmed. Opening my eyes I smiled back at her "I could kick your ass with my eyes closed but I would much rather watch you die instead." With the back of my hand I hit her hard across the face, but Danielle didn't even flinch. Then she really came at me her fists flying into the air to be blocked by a right and a left. Spinning around and catching her by the throat she growled out her rage, gnashing her teeth together in a poor display of dominance only to be sent flying to the ground back end first.

Rolling off to the side Danielle quickly got back to her feet, tossing her stake back at her only enraged her more. Flipping the stake back and forth in hers hands first right then tossing it into her left before she had a chance to catch it. The sweeping of a full round house kick had her stumbling back wards. "Now who can't seem to hit whom?" I cooed back innocently. Becoming the enraged animal Danielle charged at me again getting past my defense and both of us went tumbling to the ground grabbing a handful of hair she slammed my face hard into the dirt. Both of our breathing had become coarse and ragged. Reaching into my waist I felt Conrad's stake, flinging Danielle onto her back she sliced her stake into my side. Pinning both of her arms my stake went into her chest and she let out a gut wrench scream and turned silent. Her body slowly smoldering as flames came forth from her skin igniting her body on fire. Turning towards Leathan, he was the poor bastard who ended up taking on both Darnell and Brewster.

The deadly dance of war was pent up on Leathan's face, Conrad had just killed whoever he had been fighting. Paul put a restraining hand on my arm. "Leathan wants to face them both, he would be pissed if we interfere Noreign" Paul warned. Looking over at Mike he was enjoying himself to much with his cat and mouse game with Roland. Mike just wasn't in a hurry in killing him just quit yet. "You okay Noreign it look like for awhile she was kicking your ass?" Paul asked as he went to wipe some of the blood off my cheekbone

"I'm fine and yeah Danielle was good but I"m better. I said quietly watching the three men battle it out and waiting for the victor.

The stealth and grace that Leathan move in was hypnotizing, he was almost predicting their moments before they even manage a hit or a blow. The three of them circling each other Darnell would throw a left punch and would miss. Brewster would launch out a upper high kick towards Leathan's chest and Leathan would side step it. Blood stained Leathan forehead above his left eyebrow he had been cut, threw the blood he wasn't distracted from his Leathan's bruised appearance he was the poster image of calm and calculating, planning each move. Each step knowing when to step forward and when to deliver a kick or a punch. The speed in which the three of them was moving was breath taking neither one willing to back down and moving so fast their feet really didn't look as though they was even touching the ground.

Brewster was quick lashing out with the stake slashing hard into Leathan's chest, but Leathan didn't even grunt or make a sound staying focused. When Brewster lunged forward again in the same move Leathan sidestep him twisting Brewster arm with a sicking pop and crack. Taking the stake from him and rapidly tossing it into his free hand spinning fast to his right foot. Leathan buried the stake into Brewster chest slamming the instrument of destruction into his heart.

"Then there was only two." Leathan growled out harshly sounding possessed.

Mike growing tired or bored, I'm not sure of which head dived into Roland's chest taking him to the ground. Both men was rolling and rolling until they came to a stop with Mike pinning Rolland down, but instead of staking him when the opening came. Mike's fist slammed into Roland's face over and over as though he was in the grips of a blood lust. The sight of the blood made him continue his punishing assault on Roland. Sliding the stake from Roland's hand Mike thrust the stake into Roland's heart. "Bitch" Mike snarled out kicking the smoldering body of Roland's head. Walking towards us Mike had a lazy smile on his face, as we all watched Leathan face Darnell alone. Just the way he wanted it.

"Your coven's dead Darnell and I told you, your ass was mine." Leathan growled out his eyes narrowing even more on his prey. The look of death radiated and glowed from Leathan. But the older more experienced vampire taunted him swiping Leathan's face with the stake. He was just as graceful and skilled in the mastery of death as Leathan was.

There fighting had hit a new crescendo height, their movements if possible had gotten faster. Darnell throwing a right and a left and Leathan dodging and blocking. Darnell threw out a kick and landed into Leathan's face the sicken crack from his jaw snapping suggested that it was broken. Taking the hit Leathan spun away faster and sank his stake into Darnell chest but missed the heart. Caught by surprise Leathan pulled it out and sank it back in just as fast not giving Darnell time to react.

The last piercing scream of the night came from Darnell when his body collapsed to the ground. Smoldering inch by inch Darnell's clothes turned charred black, while flames of many colors slowly crept out of the pores of his skin through his clothing. Engulfing Darnell's body into flames, thick black smoke wafted the air around us. The remaining skin that hadn't caught on fire yet aged tighten and whether away into ashes. His salt and peppered hair turned gray then completely white, the black leather melted and charred into his skin. Seconds later the remaining skeletal form of Darnell's body disintegrated into ash and lifted up and was carried away in the soft flowing breeze.


	32. It's Just A Nightmare

_Leathan came walking slowly towards us. I just wasn't patient enough for his slow lazy strides. Pushing myself off the ground and running as though my very life depended on it. I hurdle my body into his out stretched arms. Just to feel them close around my waist. Hugging Leathan back just as tightly as he was holding me and inhaling deeply his scent. We just stayed there letting the minutes pass by us._

"_Damn I wish I had that kind of reception." Mike said quietly thinking I hadn't heard him. But what Mike didn't know was I was both happy and furious at the same time with Leathan. Which is why when Leathan pulled back from the embrace. I punched him hard in the face, hearing the sicken crunch from the bones of his broken jaw. _

_Seething with uncontrollable rage and letting a primal animalistic roar. I walked away and phased home not looking back or waiting for anyone else.. How could Leathan been so reckless? He could have been killed instead of Darnell, it was unfair fight. The rest of us had the advantage, one on one. Our odds was better and Leathan taking on an ancient plus Brewster. . He could have died. We could have lost him then where would have his pride gotten us. _

_At least that was my intention to phase home, but instead I ended up at the Eiffel Tower. The only time I came here was when I had way to much on my mind and these days that list was ever so much growing. The DrewDare. Was I still continuing to hunt them? If I didn't their numbers would flourish and they would start coming for me again. Once word circulated that I was the one responsible for taking out their chapters they would come for me with a vengeance._

_ Then there was the whole craziness with the dreams and their meaning. Was there some kind of meaning in them? Was there clues to my past in them? Leathan the love of my existence where the hell did we stand on that one? Sitting on top of the scaffold of the Eiffel Tower and peering down at the city below gave one plenty of time to think about their troubles. _

"_You can practically see all of Paris from up here." Leathan explained his words so faint that I had to look up._

"_But something tells me your not really looking at Paris are you? When Darnell first sired me this is where I would come to think. Then later I made the decision to go to the states. So what brings you here Noreign?"_

"_You lived here in Paris? For how long?" More then just a little curious, this was the first time Leathan had ever shared his past with me, another lost treasure that escapes my swiss cheese memory. Looking up and meeting those penetrating silvery grays while they was fill with concern and and maybe more slanted on me questionably. _

" _I grew up and lived part of my adult life here until Darnell changed me. Then the city somehow lost it's magic that it once held, so I moved to the states. It's kind of ironic that you left the states to come to my hometown. Sitting down beside me I felt the warmth of Leathan's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to his chest while his fingertips lightly pressed into my ribcage. Sliding my hand back and forth on his arms I tried picturing Leathan growing up here._

"_Don't you ever do that to me again." I said softly. "I don't care if it is some damn pride thing. You could have been killed instead of Darnell. Then what would have happen to the coven?" _

"_Ah so that's what this is really about. You didn't like the odds." I would gotten up but Leathan's hands tighten on me, holding me in place._

"_I don't like the fact that you could have been killed or that you wouldn't let us help you and you call me fucking stubborn." I snorted out feeling just as angry from when I left him._

"_Now you know exactly how I feel every time you go after the DrewDare. Leathan mummer into my ear. "Your still planning to go after the one in Italy?" Leathan said dryly as though he already knew the answer. Which in a way was news to me because I still really hadn't decided. _

"_I don't know. I still haven't decided yet what I want to do." Relaxing and leaning back into warmth of Leathan's embrace, held the world with so many possibilities. Inhaling deeply and resting my head into the nook of his chin and neck. I let out a warily sigh._

_Taking a deep breath himself, Leathan hands brushed the hairs from my eyes and looked down at me. "Your going to stay right here and let me show you Paris not just this." Leathan said waving his hand below the city. "But the Paris that I grew up in, my hometown." _

_The heated passion sparked up into his eyes caused me to tremble. "And your going to let me love you Noreign." Lowering his head his lips grazed mine turning slightly so I could wrap my arm around his neck. Leathan bit down on my bottom lip then claiming them both. The roaring that started in my ears started low but when our tongues collided together the roaring became deafening loud. Every nerve ending was coming to life as sparks of fire and electricity shot through me. _

_ The flash heat and tremors started in my low back radiated up ward. While my need for Leathan became instantaneous. Gripping the shoulder cord muscles around his neck and inching his head even closer. The rumbling vibrations in his chest was silenced off by our ragged breathing. When Leathan ruined the moment by pulling away. Looking into his liquid pools of silver my body reacted just as sharply by shaking even more. _

" _Your a tease Leathan Mckay and you shouldn't kiss me like that. If your not going to finish what you start."_

_Laughing back into my hair he turned so I could look back down at the city. "Then you shouldn't kiss me back." He said smiling lifting his finger and following to where he was pointing Leathan was a little thoughtful. "Over there is Notre-Dame and if you look right over there Leathan said pointing to the left of us.__ Is Palais Garnier, Paris's central opera house." Crossing his arms over my chest and resting his chin on my shoulder he took a deep breath. "Your going to love it here and there so much I want to show you." Laying my hands over his arms and threading my fingers in between his Leathan squeeze them back. "Leathan I want to bring the family here. I want to get to know my grandchildren and Becky again. We have plenty of room at the Chateau with seventeen bedrooms and eighteen bathrooms. I don't think over crowding will be a problem." _

_With the small nod of approval, I could feel Leathan smirking against my neck. "Your sure about this? You really want everyone here?" _

"_More than sure. I want my family, all of my family and I want to live my life with you." Turning me to face him and arching his eyebrow his calloused hand grazed my cheek._

"_And the DrewDare?" Leathan asked more serious. _

_With an airy sigh and grimacing over the vary name of them I shrugged. "I'm not making any promises, but for now I leave them be. Unless they give me cause to do other wise." _

_Letting go and standing to his feet Leathan reached down and pulled me up to mine. "Fair enough." He said with a slight amusement lingering in his voice. His hands and fingers expanding around the martial of my jeans around my waist and hips. "We should get going." Pointing his finger to the lighten sky. He mumbled placing a quick kiss into the back of my hair. Time and sound blurred as peoples face would hover and disappear around us. _

_Buildings would come into focus, then disappear again. Until the lights around the Chateau came into view. Walking into the safety walls of our home. We enjoyed the sunrise from the octagonal living room, enjoying the various colors splaying in the sky. "Come to bed Leathan it's been a long night." Intruding upon his thoughts by the pull of his hand we climbed the staircase letting the events of the night escape us. _

_The nightmares still came the ever so present sound of glass shattering from the glass visor and the sound of screeching tire filtered into the dreams. "Casey ow my god. Lucas where's Casey?" The woman cried out. "Ryan are you hurt. Ryan answer me." But she was met with deafening silence. _

_The thick billowing black smoked filled the car, choking the passengers within in it. While orange and yellowish red flames appeared the woman's voice and cries for her children went silent. In the distance screams could be heard as she watched two shadowy figures appear. _

_Blood was running down her forehead unable to talk or move she watched them drag Lucas from the car, while blood drip into her open eyes. Unable to call out for help unable to move the woman watched the two shadowy figures rip Lucas apart. Holding her son Ryan by the scruffs of his hair. The shadowy figure had leaned forward close to Ryan. _

_She couldn't see what the shadow was doing but she could hear Ryan screaming, wailing out in agony what seemed to last for hours. Then the nightmare changed to a children bedroom where the walls was painted in light pastel pink with light ivory trim. A small children youth bed was pushed up against it. _

_From the window you could see the weeping willows was in bloom. Along with a variety of flowers, even desert wild pansies could be seen from the gardens. The tire swing hung from the giant size pine tree within the small fenced off area. Looking back into the room it had changed. Little girls dresses hung from the ceiling and barbie dolls somehow hung on the walls by themselves with nothing holding them up. Little girls toys was littered and scattered all over the floor. "C..a..s..ey the voice with an eerily chill called out. C..a..sey,... Ca...sey...,... C...a..se..y. Then the walls stained themselves in red blood, pouring out from the cracks and cervices. "Casey." The voice shouted. The running blood that was coming out of the cracks and cervices was thick and bright red. The stench of death filled the room.  
_

_Waking up screaming from the nightmare, it had terrified me so much that rough hands was on my shoulders, forcefully shaking me."Dammit Noreign it just a nightmare. Wake up." Leathan called shaking me from my slumbers. _


End file.
